Harry Potter and The Second Chance
by WinchesterGrl09
Summary: Harry is depressed over the death of Sirius and wishes for a chance to save him. So when his wish is granted he decides to do things his way. New powers and independence. He's not taking crap from any one. Not superHarry. Chapter 11 fixed everyone.
1. Die Trying

This is my first multi-chapter story and I hope you all like and enjoy it. It's a rewrite of Order of the Phoenix. I didn't like the fact that Rowling killed off Sirius and that there really weren't many Harry and Sirius bonding moments. Also this story does not have a beta so I might as well ask now. If there is anyone willing to work with me and help me with less then pleasing writing then I will gladly except, just send me a sample of your work and I'll let you now. 

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and if I did do you think I would be writing just wishful fan fiction no but I can dream. 

So on with the story. 

Chapter 1

Harry sat out by the Great Lake, underneath the large willow tree. He had been out there for nearly three hours, thinking about the recent death of his beloved godfather, Sirius Black. It had only been a couple of days since Voldemort had sent him a false vision showing he had Sirius trapped in the Department of Mysteries. He and his two best friends Ron, Hermione, Ron's little sister Ginny, and the two new additions to there group, Neville and Luna, had all made there way to the Ministry of Magic and down to the Department of Mysteries, where they were tricked in to retrieving a prophecy for Voldemort and ambushed by Death Eaters. A small battle had ensued, which eventually ended with Harry and Neville facing half a dozen Death Eaters in the Death Chamber where the Veil was. Shortly after that the Order of the Phoenix came to there rescue, it was also when Harry saw the only father figure he'd ever known die. Sirius had been dueling his cousin Bellatrix, when she hit him with a spell and he fell beyond the Veil. He had tried to go after him but was held back by Remus Lupin. He then chased after Bellatrix and cast the Cruciatus curse at her, he was then attacked by Voldemort and saved by Dumbledore. He had been possessed by Voldemort and had found out that the reason he and his family had been attacked all those years ago was because of a prophecy that basically said he either had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. 

It was all Harry thought about now, how if he had just listened to Hermione then Sirius would still be alive. He felt guilty about his Sirius' death, he had killed him and it was all his fault. He knew most of the blame was on himself but he also blamed Remus for holding him back from following Sirius, Bellatrix for killing him, Dumbledore for not telling about the prophecy in the beginning and Voldemort for sending him the false vision in the first place. He even blamed Sirius for not taking the duel with Bellatrix seriously. 

"I wish you were here Sirius. I miss you but we'll see each other some day. Say hi to mom and dad for me." Harry said quietly before turning and slowly walking back to the castle to pack and get ready for the leaving feast. 

The train ride the next day was mostly uneventful except when Malfoy tried to attack him outside a compartment full of D.A. members and he and his goons ended up looking like three giant slugs. After that the ride was spent with his friends playing chess, exploding snap and talking with his friends. 

As the train started to slowing down, Harry thought about what would happen this summer. There would be no Sirius to write too when he had a problem or just needed to talk and he couldn't help but become even more depressed then before. As the train came to complete stop, Harry reached up and pulled down his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the over head rack. He got off the train with Ron and Hermione and waited for the OK to go through the portal to the muggle side of the platform. Harry was the last of the group to go through and was surprised at who he saw when he looked up. Mad Eye Moody was standing there with a bowler hat pulled low over his spinning eye giving him an even creeper look then normal. Next to him were Remus Lupin who was dressed quite shabbily and Tonks who had her usual bubble gum pink hair and was wearing one of her usual punk rock outfits. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also there and so were the twins. He could see the Dursley's standing a ways away looking, at them like they were the scum of the earth. 

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked once he finally got close enough. He looked at them all but avoided looking Remus and Tonks in the eye, feeling guilty at killing there best friend and cousin, respectively. 

" We're here to talk to your aunt and uncle." Remus said quietly. 

" I don't think that's such a good idea." Harry said at once, knowing nothing good would come out of the conversation. 

The group walked over to the where the Dursley's were standing, " Mr. and Mrs. Dursley we want to talk to you about your treatment of Harry over the summer." growled out Moody. 

" What right do have to know what goes on in my house." Uncle Vernon said, mustache twitching. 

" We have all the right. If we find out that you are treating Harry poorly -" Mr. Weasley said in a hard voice. 

Tonks interrupted, " And trust me, we'll know -" 

" You will regret it." Remus finished in a quiet tone that left no room for arguments. 

" Are you threatening me?" Uncle Vernon growled out, causing passersby to stare in there direction. 

Moody smirked, " Glad to know you can catch on that quick Dursley." 

He turned away from him and faced Harry. " Listen Potter we want you to write the Order every three days, if not someone will come to make sure your okay." 

Harry nodded not really wanting to say anything. They all said good-bye, with hand shakes from Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron, a clap on the shoulder from Tonks, Remus and Moody and hugs from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Harry waved good-bye before turning and following the Dursley's out to the cat, knowing that when they got back to # 4, there would be a screaming match like no other. After throwing his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage into the trunk he got in and Uncle Vernon drove away. 

Harry watched the passing scenery as it turned from steel buildings skyscrapers to open fields and small towns. He let it lull him to sleep, allowing him to receive the first peaceful sleep he'd had in nearly a week and a half. 

_Dream_

Harry looked around and found himself standing in what looked like study. He went to the only door in the door in the room and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. He slumped against it and looked more closely at the room he was in. While not overly so, there was a subtle, beautiful quality to the room. It had dark pine paneling on the walls, while the ceiling was done in a deep blue, with the carpet a matching color. The room was simply furnished with a simple but elegant pine desk sitting in one corner, with a matching chair behind it. A large fire place dominated one wall and it to was made of pine, its mantel was decorated with small trinkets. Above hung a large painting of a small stone house sitting in the middle of field filled with wild flowers of every color in nature, with a small stream running through it. Two black leather chairs sat in front of the fireplace with a small table in between them and a glass topped coffee table in front of that. 

Harry heard the sound of a door opening and turned to see who was coming in. It was a woman. She stood about 5'5 and had elegant facial features. Her cheek bones stood out but not overly so. She had an aristocratic face but it didn't make her seem unfriendly, in fact it had the exact opposite effect, she seemed rather friendly. She had long flowing dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders and stopped just at the small of her back. She had deep blue eyes that seemed to just go through him. She was wearing a floor length dark green dress that seemed to flow around her and accentuate her figure at the same time with matching shoes. Her face lit up at the sight of him and a large smile grew on her lips showing off her pearly white teeth. 

" Hello Harry. I've been waiting for you for a while now. I'm glad that you could finally make it, I was starting to think that you would never come." The woman said her voice flowing over him like water 

Harry looked her, " Um not to be rude or anything but who are you and where am I?" 

She smiled at him and walked over to the fireplace, a second later a roaring fire filled the grate. Harry starred at her, " How'd you do that?" 

She looked over her shoulder at him, " One of my many gifts. As for who I am, you may call me Selene." she frowned at him. " Well don't just stand there all day come and sit down I have much to talk to you about." Selene sat down in one of the leather leaving the other open for Harry. 

Harry made his way over to her wearily and sat down, noticing how comfortable the chair was. " You still haven't told me where we are." he told her. 

She smiled at him, " A little impatient aren't we Harry. But I'll tell you anyway. We are in your mind and I am here to give you something that you no longer have but want. To do that, you need to listen to me and not interrupt okay. " 

" Okay." He agreed wanting to know what was going on. 

" Well," she began, " it started that night in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius wasn't supposed to fall through the Veil he was supposed to crash into the wall beside it. While that may sound painful, he would have survived at least. Even though I should have, I didn't take into account your godfathers inability to take some things seriously and because of that he fell through the Veil. Normally I wouldn't do anything and would let events follow there natural course, but I also didn't take into account how badly his death would affect you. That day you were out by the lake you, wished for Sirius to come back. Am I right?" she asked. 

Harry nodded. " Yeah that's right." 

Selene continued, " Good. Normally I wouldn't do anything to change events. Thousands of people lose loved ones every day and hundreds of them wish for them back but your situation was different. You see your godfather died before his time. Now before you interrupt." she said seeing his mouth open, " Yes people say that there loved ones go before there time but the last time that someone really went before there time was about 2,000 years ago and I helped that person out too." 

" Does that mean Sirius is going to come back.?" asked Harry, who forgot his promise not to talk. 

" No he can't, but you can." she said. 

Harry looked at her confused. " What do you mean he cant, but I can?" 

Selene seemed pleased by his confused look, " I mean I'm going to send you back in time. The summer before your fifth year to be exact and your going to do it all over again." She smiled seemingly pleased with herself. 

" You can do that?" Harry asked, looking at her like she had just said the Dark Lord had declared himself a light wizard. 

" Yes I can. But don't worry I'm not sending you back without a few upgrades." 

" What do you mean by that?" Harry asked nervously. 

" Nothing bad I promise. Just a few new abilities and some under standing of the one you already have." Selene promised. " Now, lets get down to business. I'm going to give you three new powers and help with two. I'm going to make you a metamorphagus. The knowledge of how to transform will be in your mind when you wake up. You won't be perfect at it and it will take some time to perfect it. Also when your feeling strong emotions you will change unconsciously. Other then that there should be no problems." 

Harry glowed white for a second before returning to normal. 

" Next I'm going to give you the gift of wandless magic. Your not going to be all powerful in this but you'll be able to do basic first through third year spells. Your going to have to train to become more adapt and powerful in this subject." 

Again Harry glowed white and returned to normal. 

" Lastly I'm going to give you the gift of Animagi. You won't be able to transform fully but the information you will need to help you with the transformation will be with you when you wake up. I should warn you though, you might need to get a book on this subject to help with any questions you may have." 

Harry glowed white one final time before returning to normal." 

" The last two things I'm going to help you with are Occlumency and your Parseltounge ability. Now if you go to Knockturn Alley and go into Borgin and Burkes you will find a small cabinet full of books on those two subjects, along with Legimency. I know its where the dark wizards go but it'll help you. Besides if you change your looks …" Selene stopped talking and looked toward the door, seemingly waiting for something. 

" It's time for you to leave" she said, turning back to look at him " I thought you would have more time. Oh well." She stood gracefully and motioned for him to rise too. " Now all you have to do is walk through that door and you'll wake up, back at your relatives house and it will be the summer before your fifth year." 

Harry followed her to the door she entered from and turned to face her. 

" Thanks for what your doing for me and what you gave me." he said quietly but sincerely. 

He was surprised when Selene pulled him into a strong but gentle hug much like those from Mrs. Weasley. " Good luck Harry and I hope you succeed in saving your godfather. Also before I forget, this is your only chance to do this, I can't give you a second one." She smiled apologetically. 

Harry nodded in understanding and turned back to the door. He reached for the handle and slowly opened it. He was blinded by a flash of pale green light and was filled with the sensation of taking a portkey. He was sure he heard Selene wish him luck again. 

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open. He was staring up at the bright stars of the night sky as he lay in between the hydrangea bushes in the front garden. His eyes shot open when he realized that he was in the same position he had been in so many times the summer before his fifth year. That's when he realized he really had been sent back in time but he knew he really wouldn't believe it until he saw Sirius alive and breathing. He had his second chance and he wasn't going to fail. He would fight or … 

Die trying. 


	2. Trip to Diagon Alley

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it so much. OK so I'll stop rambling now and get on with the story. 

_' Thoughts, Store Names'  
_' _Parseltounge'_

Three weeks had passed since Harry had first arrived in the past and so far nothing was to different from his first time. He still did all the chores while Dudley sat around and did nothing or went out and terrorized the local school children with his gang. He'd also taken to watching out for the Order guards whenever he was outside doing yard work or just sitting up in his room. He had realized that Dumbledore had supplied about 7 people to watch over his house in four and five hour a week. He realized early on that no one was on guard from 11:00pm to 6:00am and he only had Mrs. Figg as a lookout. The reason for wanting to know was he needed to go to Diagon Alley and to Knockturn Alley and he needed to do it when his Order guard was less then up to par. 

He'd been planning his trip since the day he returned. He decided to listen to Selene and go to Borgin and Burkes, to look for the cabinet she had mentioned to him. He'd also been practicing his metamorphagi ability and had made some progress. He was able to change his hair color to brown, blonde, Weasley red and various shades of each. He could also change it to more eccentric colors such as blue, purple, orange and neon green, pink and yellow. He had also practiced changing his eyes and had succeeded with various natural and unnatural colors. His animagus training hadn't progressed as much, even with all the information Selene had given him. He was hoping that there would be something in _Flourish & Blotts_ that would help him. 

Now all he needed to do was wait and convince Uncle Vernon to drive him to Diagon Alley. He figured that paying him would convince him. With his plan in mind he made his way downstairs, where Uncle Vernon was sure to be watching the 6 o'clock news. 

Harry stood in the door way and cleared his throat slightly to get his uncles attention. 

His uncle turned to him, " What do you want boy?" he grunted, turning his attention back to the news. 

" Uncle Vernon I need you to drive me into London tomorrow? I need to get some things from Diag… I mean my world." Harry said, knowing that if he mentioned anything magical then his chances would be shot. 

" No. I will not have anymore freakish things in my house." Uncle Vernon said in harsh whisper. 

Harry was hoping he wouldn't have to stoop to begging. " Please Uncle Vernon. I'll pay you." Harry knew he'd get his uncle's full attention at the mention of money. 

" Money? Since when do you have any money? We never gave you any." He asked, only slightly curious as to where his nephew got any money. _'Probably stole it. The ruffian.'_ He thought silently. 

" My parents left me a trust vault for my schooling. I can exchange my people's money into pounds and pay you then." Harry explained. He could practically see the wheels turning in uncles head. " I'll pay 500 pounds." , he added, knowing that the amount would convince him. 

Uncle Vernon thought about it. It was an easy 500 pounds and it would get the boy out of the house for the day. He nodded, " Alright I'll drive you. I have to go to London tomorrow anyway for a meeting in the morning. Listen here boy, I am leaving this house at 7:30 sharp, if your not by that door" he pointed to the front door, " I am leaving you here. Do you understand?" 

Harry nodded and turned away to go back upstairs until dinner was ready. 

That night dinner was filled with small talk and silence. Uncle Vernon mentioned that he would be taking the family out to dinner that weekend as a treat. Aunt Petunia looked pleased but expressed concern about leaving Harry alone in the house for an extended amount of time. Uncle Vernon just said they would lock him in his room and the house would be fine. Harry rolled his eyes at his family's usual behavior towards him and asked to be excused. His wish was granted and he quickly walked up to his room. 

Harry sat down on his bed and looked out the window just in time to here the familiar crack of some one Apparating out then again as someone Apparated in. He quickly wrote down the times they left and returned. He had figured out that each of his 7 guards worked 4 times in a week._ ' What do they take me for, an idiot.'_ Harry thought as he looked at the chart he'd made over the last three weeks. 

Hestia Jones worked Mondays and Wednesdays from 6:00am to 10:00am and Fridays and Sundays from 2:00pm to 6:00pm. Tonks' shifts were 2:00pm - 6:00pm on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays and 6:00am - 10:00am on Fridays. Remus worked 10:00am - 2:00pm on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Mundungus Fletcher was around Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays at 6:00pm - 11:00pm and on Tuesdays 6:00am - 10:00am. Moody worked Wednesdays and Saturdays from 2:00pm - 6:00pm and Thursdays and Sundays 6:00am 10:00am. Kingsley worked Tuesdays and Fridays at 6:00 - 11:00pm, Thursdays at 10:00am - 2:00pm and Saturdays at 6:00am - 10:00am. Sturgis Podmore worked Tuesdays and Saturdays 10:00am to 2:00pm and Thursdays and Sundays 6:00pm - 11:00pm. He was glad that tomorrow was a Tuesday and Dung was on the first watch of the day. 

Harry put the chart down, put some owl treats in Hedwig's food dish and got some pajamas on. He got into bed and looked at the picture of his mom and dad, dancing in a town square. He turned his lamp off and drifted off into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 

Harry go up the next morning at 5:00 and took a quick shower before dressing in the least baggy and thread bare clothes he had. He grabbed his wand and put it in his jeans pocket, his invisibility cloak, his vault key, money bag, a green and silver skull cap and a rucksack to put everything in. He went down to the kitchen and started cooking a small breakfast for him and his uncle, they both ate in silence. His uncle grabbed his coat and briefcase and Harry put on his invisibility cloak. His uncle looked at him, " What are you doing boy. I thought I told you to keep your freakishness in your room?" 

" I don't want people to see me leaving the house." Harry answered. 

Uncle Vernon nodded albeit a little reluctantly but opened the door anyway and walk out of the house followed by an invisible Harry. Once they got to the car Harry told him what to do, " Just open the passenger door and I'll slip in after you put your briefcase in." Uncle Vernon did as Harry said and they pulled out of the drive and onto the street with out any problem. 

Once they got on the highway Harry took off the cloak and put it in the rucksack. It was a tense drive to London, the only words being passed between the two was right when they entered London and Uncle Vernon asked where he needed to be dropped off, " Charring Cross Road." Harry replied. 20 minutes later Uncle Vernon pulled up a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. He turned around to face Harry, " I'll be right here at 6:30. If your not here then I'm leaving without you and you can find your own way home. Got it?" 

Harry nodded, " Yes Uncle Vernon." 

He turned back around and Harry climbed out pulling his rucksack with him. He had barely closed the door before Uncle Vernon pulled away and into traffic. Harry sighed, he should be glad, at least this time his uncle waited until he was fully out of the car before pulling away. He pushed down those thoughts and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Before he opened the door he quickly changed his eye color to a dark brown and his hair to a deep chocolate brown, grew it out to just below his shoulders and put on the skull cap to hide his scar. He knew it wasn't much but most people seemed to recognize his green eyes and messy black hair, so taking those two key factors away should help. 

He walked in and noticed that the place was full of patrons waiting for or already eating there breakfast. He quickly made his way through the pub and into the back courtyard. He tapped the middle brick with his wand and the archway opened up allowing him entrance into Diagon Alley. Harry made his way through the sparse crowds and towards Gringotts to fill his money pouch and to get his uncles money. He walked pass the guards, giving them small nods of hello and into the lavish entrance hall, he missed the looks he received from the two goblin guards. He made his way to an open goblin teller. 

" Excuse me. I would like to withdraw money from my vault please." Harry asked politely. 

The goblin seemed slightly surprised at how politely he had asked but got over it almost instantly. " Do you have your key?" the goblin asked in a scratchy voice. 

Harry nodded and pulled out his key and handed it to the goblin. The goblin looked at it and nodded. " Everything seems to be in order. I'll have a goblin escort you to your vault. RAGCLAW!" He shouted. Harry winced slightly but didn't give any other inclination that the shout had bothered him. A young looking goblin came waddling over, the teller looked down at him, " Would you please escort Mr. Potter down to his vault." Ragclaw nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry took his key back from the teller and decided not to ask how the goblin had known it was him.10 minutes and one wild cart ride later, Harry was standing outside his vault. 

" Key please." Ragclaw asked. Harry handed him his key and waited patiently for the vault door to open. Once it was he started filling his money bag with gold galleons but quickly realized there wasn't enough room. He turned to Ragclaw hoping he would be able to help or knew someone who could. 

" Um Ragclaw, is there any way to have my bag hold more then it does now?" Harry politely asked. 

Ragclaw regarded him for a moment before responding " There is a pouch that can be connected straight to your vault. All you have to do is think about the amount you need and it will automatically be drawn from your vault and appear in your money bag. A few drops of blood will ensure that only you can use it. Of course this can all be done right here for a small fee." 

Harry thought about it, over all it would save time and he wouldn't always have to come down here to refill his money bag. 

He nodded , " I'll take one." 

Ragclaw motioned for him to step forward he pulled out a normal looking pouch and a small silver knife. " Hand please." Harry held out his hand and Ragclaw made a small cut in the middle of his palm. Ragclaw let a few drops of blood fall onto the pouch before healing it for Harry. He started mumbling something in a language that Harry had never heard. The pouch glowed gold for a second before Ragclaw handed it to him. Harry nodded his thanks and put his old money bag back into his rucksack, but not before emptying its contents back into the vault. 

They headed back towards the cart when Harry asked something that he'd been wondering about, " Hey Ragclaw I heard that the carts only have one speed. Is that true?" Ragclaw didn't answer just turned a lever and Harry's screams could be heard through out the caverns. The trip back was cut almost in half and he stepped out of the cart grinning ear to ear. 

" You know Mr. Potter not many humans like the cart at the normal speed but you didn't if you don't mind me asking why don't you?" Ragclaw asked, as most wizards and witches didn't like the normal speed of the carts. 

" I've always been a speed junkie, the faster the better." Harry answered truthfully. Ever since his relatives had been forced to take him to the amusement park with them one time when he was eight and he had gone on the rollercoaster with Dudley, he had loved going fast. It was probably why he loved flying so much, besides the freedom it gave him. 

Harry waved good-bye and walked over to the same teller he had been at earlier. " I need to exchange some galleons into pounds." 

" How much?" the teller asked. 

" 1,000 pounds please." Harry figured he could now buy himself some half decent muggle clothes now. The teller asked for his key and placed it in some type of box after about 10 seconds it made a small 'ping' sound and the goblin pulled out his key and 1,000 pounds and gave both to Harry. 

Harry nodded his thanks and walked out the door and towards _'Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions'._ He stepped in and found the shop almost empty except for the assistant behind the counter. She immediately perked up at the sight of him. 

" How can I help you today Sir?" she asked politely. 

Harry smiled at her, " I need a completely new wardrobe. I'll need 10 pairs of pants all black with silver stitching. 14 button down shirts, 5 black, 3 midnight blue, 1 silver, 2 emerald green, 2 deep blood red and 1 dark violet. 12 everyday robes 2 each in black, midnight blue, silver, emerald green, deep blood red and dark violet. I also need 3 winter cloaks all black and 2 hooded cloaks also in black." 

The assistant wrote down his order, " Anything else?" 

Harry thought about it for a second before responding " Actually can I get 2 dress robes 1 in emerald green and one in midnight blue and do you have any robes that can resist potion stains?" 

" Yes we do they have spells that can resist most potion spills. Also we can also place spell resistant charms on your other clothes to make them impervious to most first through third year spells." 

" I'll take it." Harry said immediately knowing it would come in handy. 

She wrote those down on the piece of parchment before motioning for Harry to follow her into the fitting room. Harry followed and stood on the stool as instructed. The next hour was spent getting his measurements and pinning all the fabric into place. She motioned for him to get down. " I'll have everything done in about two hours so you can either come back then or I can owl it to your home." 

" I'll come back at one then to pick up my order." Harry said before turning and leaving. 

The Alley was now stating to get cowed and was its normal bustling atmosphere. Harry looked around for a luggage store. He needed something that would hold all of his purchases he would be making today. Walking down the street he finally found what he was looking for, _' Steve's Magical Trunks and Luggage'_. Harry walked in and was immediately assaulted by the smell of wood and varnish. 

Trunks lined the walls and a few even hung from the ceiling. Other types of luggage filled the aisles such as rucksacks, backpacks, purses and muggle rolling suitcases. 

A large man came out of the back room, " Welcome sir. How can I help you today." the man, Harry assumed was Steve, said in a booming voice. 

" I need a new trunk my old one is getting to small for all of my possessions and I need some thing that can hold a lot." Harry explained. 

Steve looked thoughtful for a moment, " I have a few trunks that would fit your purposes. Follow me." He led Harry further back into the store. " I have four trunks that fir your criteria. Two trunks are single compartment and can expand to fit three times the amount of objects as a normal trunk. The third trunk is a five compartment trunk each compartment can be designed to make a different room. The last trunk is a three compartment trunk. The first compartment is the same as a normal trunk. The second and third compartments are spelled to be five times the normal size." 

Harry looked at all the trunks Steve had showed him. The first two wouldn't fit every thing he was going to buy and everything he already owned. The third trunk was to large even after all the shopping he would be doing today. But the last trunk was perfect. The wood was so dark it was almost black, it had silver fastenings and hinges. It also had a carving of what appeared to be a Grim on it. Harry was impressed by the detail that went into, it looked like it could be alive. It would be the perfect decoy for when he went to the order, since the first compartment was normal no one would be the wiser about his little trip in the alley. 

" I'll take the 3 compartment one." Harry said pointing to the black trunk. 

Steve nodded. " Good choice. It also comes equipped with anti theft spells. Fire, water and spell protection. Also you can shake or drop it and nothing will lose its place inside. But the best feature is the shrinking and enlarging charms. All you have to do is tap your wand to the Grim and it shrinks and twice to return it to normal size. Also for a little bit more I can also key you into the trunk so only you can open the second and third compartments." 

" Do it." 

Steve smiled. 5 minutes and 45 galleons later Harry walked out with his new trunk. He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for an early lunch of fish n' chips and a cold butterbeer. After paying Tom he walked out to muggle London. 

He needed some clothes that actually fit him. Walking down the street he looked for a clothing store. He walked into the first store he saw. He grabbed a cart and walked back to the men's section and started to browse. He grabbed 5 pairs of jeans, a couple packages of socks, boxers and under shirts. He made his way to the shirts and was particularly interested in the character T's. He grabbed 14 of them and two hooded sweatshirts. He walked towards the shoes and grabbed a pair of black and white converse, boots and a new pair of dress shoes. He walked to the check out and waited for all his purchases to rung up. 

" 240 pounds please." the cashier said. 

Harry handed over the money and took his purchases outside and into a side alley. He pulled out his new trunk and tapped the grim once and watched it enlarge. He placed his purchases in the second compartment and reshurnk it. As he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron he passed a piercing and tattoo parlor. He stood out side and thought about it. He really liked Bill's earring, _' What the hell. I might as well get one, might not have another chance for a while.'_ He walked in and was greeted by a female tattoo artists. 

" Can I help you kid?" she asked. She had bleach blonde hair with blue streaks throughout it. She also had tattoo's running up and down her arms and more piercing's then he could count. 

" Yeah I was hoping to get an earring and maybe a tattoo." 

She looked at him, " Follow me then kid. Names Kendra. What's yours?" she asked. 

" Harry. My names Harry." 

Kendra nodded and motioned to a chair, " Sit down." She went over to a sink washed her hands and put on some gloves. " What exactly did you want Harry?" 

" I wanted an earring in my right ear and maybe my left too." Harry hadn't really put much thought into it and hoped that Kendra didn't notice. 

Kendra looked at him and he knew that she noticed, " How about this, you let pierce your ears where I think would look best and I'll ignore the fact that your to young to get a tattoo without parent consent." 

Harry nodded his consent. 

" Alright, just lean back and I promise it won't hurt. Much." 

Harry braced himself as Kendra got the gun ready. " Ok on three," she said. " One, two.." She pressed the trigger and Harry winced as he felt the stud go through. " Wasn't so bad. Was it?" Harry just looked at her and waited for the next piercing. After 5 minutes he had 5 earrings in his right ear and 4 in his left. 

Kendra smiled at her handiwork, " About that tattoo? What did you want exactly." 

" A Celtic cross on my left shoulder. I want it done is a deep cobalt blue with black outlines and a blood red ribbon wrapped around the base three times with the name's Lily, James and Cedric written in black." Harry told her. 

" Ok. Try not to move to much." she told him as she got the needle ready. And three and a half hours later Harry's left shoulder was wrapped up in gauze and he was instructed not to get it wet for at least 24 hours. " Well here's some antiseptic for your ears all you have to do is drip some on to each earring once a day and don't remove them for six weeks. Anything else?" 

Harry shook his head. 

" Cool then your total comes to 80 pounds." Kendra said. Harry paid her, waved good-bye and left. He figured he would be back at _Madame Malkins_ just in time to pick up his clothes. 

It was a quick trip back to the Leaky Cauldron, through the pub and to the robe shop. He walked in and the same girl who had helped him before was just walking back from the back room. She smiled when she saw him. " I just finished your order. Come back and see if you like it." Harry followed her and looked at everything. 

" It's perfect. Do you think its possible for me to change back here." 

" Yeah of course. I'm just going ring up your purchases. Come back to the front when your done." she said before leaving and closing the door. 

Harry quickly changed into a pair black pants, with a black under shirt and emerald green button down shirt. He put on an emerald green robe and a black hooded cloak over it. He packed the rest away in his trunk and walked out to pay. 

" So how much will it be?" he asked. 

" 55 galleons and 5 sickles." she said. Harry handed her the money before walking out of the store. He made his way to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. He pulled his hood up and tried to look as imposing as possible. He noticed that the Alley hadn't really changed that much since he'd last been here three years ago. He quickly found _Borgin and Burkes_ and stepped in. He immediately started looking for the cabinet, finally after five minutes he found it. 

" Ah, interested in the Rockman Cabinet are you? We haven't been able to open it, but its been appraised at about 800 galleons." a scratchy voice said from behind him. 

Harry turned around and came face to face with Mr. Borgin, "800 galleons? Isn't that a bit much for an item your not even sure of its authenticity. How do you know that the books aren't just useless and have no meaning at all?" 

" I assure you sir that the books are valuable. Since you're the first wizard to be interested it in quite a while I'll make you a deal 750 galleons. I assure you its worth it." 

Harry shook his head, " 750? That's a rip off. I don't even know if the books in there are real. I'll give you 300 for it." 

"600. That's my final offer." Borgin said, slightly irritated. 

" 400 and not a galleon more." Harry said, with a hint of authority in his voice. 

Borgin thought about it for moment, " Fine, it's a deal." He picked up the cabinet and took it up to the front counter. Harry handed him the 500 galleons and pulled out his trunk whispered the password and placed the cabinet inside before closing and reshrinking it and placing it in his pocket. 

Harry quickly walked out of the store and went back to Diagon Alley. He pulled off the cloak and went through the same process with his trunk as he had with the cabinet. He saw that he had two hours until he had to meet with Uncle Vernon. He made his way to Flourish & Blotts. This year he was going to do his best and not the half ass job he had been doing in the past. 

He walked in and grabbed a shoppers cauldron and made his way to the first section Herbology. He picked up _Intermediate Herbology, Herbology and It's Uses in Modern Magic and Herbology: Why We Need It._ He then went to the Transfiguration section, there he grabbed _The Intermediate and Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, The Dangers of Cross-Species Transfiguration, Transfiguration for Professionals, Animagi and Transfiguration: The Art of Today._ He made his way over to the Charms section and picked up _Everyday Charms for Everyday Uses and Intermediate and Advanced Charms._ He also picked up a few History and Astronomy books, _Goblin Rebellion's Through the Ages, A Walk Through Time, A Complete Guide to Magical History, Hogwarts, A History and Constellations, A guide to the World Above_ respectively. He also grabbed a book on Ministry laws knowing that it would come in handy during his trial. He browsed through the Magical Creatures section and picked up _Dark Creatures an Unbiased View and Magical Creatures, a Complete Guide._

He came to the Potions section and knew he would be getting a lot of books from here. He knew Snape hadn't really taught them the basics and he would need to start from the beginning to really get a grasp on it. He ended up grabbing _The Basics of Potion Making, Ingredients and How to Use Them, Poisons and There Antidotes, Moste Potente Potion, 305 Poisonous Poisons, Potions for the Healer, Potions and How to Detect Them, Intermediate and Advanced Potion Making, Potions and there Uses in Battle and Potions for the Professional._

He finally got to his favorite section and knew he could blow his entire vaults contents in the Defense section. He pulled out _Offence: How to Defend Yourself from the Defense, Dueling for Dummies, Advanced Guide to Dueling, Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, Old but Practical Curses, Hexes and Jinxes, Offensive and Defensive Spells from Around the World, The Dark Arts and how to Defeat Them_. He also grabbed a few of the more questionable books knowing he wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort if he didn't know what he was up against. So _The Dark Arts: All You Wanted To Know, Dark Arts for Beginners, The Darkness, Rituals, Dark but Not Evil Curses and Dark Arts from Ancient Times _were also added to his growing collection. Harry also picked up, figuring he could drop Divination and do independent study for Ancient Runes,_ Ancient Runes for Beginners, The Complete Guide to Ancient Runes from Around the World and Spellman's Syllabary. _

He walked up to the front desk and bought his purchases, getting a few looks at his Dark Arts books. He just glared at the man, who wisely refrained from saying anything. He put his books in the second compartment of his trunk, he'd sort through them later. 

He asked a passing witch what time it was and found out he had 45 minutes before he needed to be in muggle London. He decided to make a quick trip to the Magical Menagerie to pick up some owl treats for Hedwig. He quickly grabbed the treats then decided to look around. He eventually found himself surrounded by snakes and couldn't help but chuckle at some of the insults that were being tossed around. _' Stupid humans stick your hand back in here and see what happens' _and _' Let me bite you just once'_. But one snake caught his attention. It was a beautiful 2 foot long solid black snake. He couldn't see single bit of discoloration on its scales. He read the information card - Indian Black Viper. Deadly, enough toxin in single bite to kill 25 men-. Harry ignored it and bent down so he could get a better look at it. 

_' Hello'_ Harry said getting its attention. 

The snake looked surprised, _' You speak. I've never met a human that could speak. What's your name snake-child.'_

_' Harry. What's yours?'_

_' I do not have one.'_

Harry didn't say anything knowing that what he was about to do would inevitably cause him to get yelled at by Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. '_ Would you like to leave with me. I would give you a name and all the prey you want.' _

The snake got a thoughtful look in its eyes, or as much of one as it could before nodding its head _' I would like that. Let me wrap myself around your arm.'_

Harry put his arm into the tank and let the snake wrap itself around it. Harry walked up to the register and the owner nearly fainted at the sight of the snake on his arm. 

" Sir are you sure you want that snake. Its deadly you know I don't think y…" 

Harry interrupted his, " I am well aware that this snake is deadly but as you can see its not biting me. So I'll take it and these to." He put the owl treats on the counter. He paid for the treats and snake and quickly left. He pulled out his trunk and pulled off his robes leaving his new clothes on and pulled out his rucksack, which he had placed in there earlier. 

_' Can you slide into the bag for a while, I don't want people to see you and start to panic.'_ Harry asked the still nameless snake. It nodded its head and made its way into the bag coiling up in the folds of the invisibility cloak. Harry quickly walked through the pub all the while changing his features back to normal. He made to the corner just as his uncle pulled up. He quickly got in and Uncle Vernon drove off. 

" Where did you get those clothes boy. Where's the money you promised?" Uncle Vernon asked irritably. 

" I went shopping and your money is in my bag." Harry answered. Uncle Vernon nodded and went back to driving. 

The drive back was just as quiet as it had been that morning. As they go closer to Privet Drive, Harry had to maneuver the snake off of his Invisibility Cloak so he could cover himself with it. Once he did, he threw it over himself and the bag. Uncle Vernon's mustache quivered a little, the only indication that it bothered him. 

Harry got out of the car without alerting his guard and he quickly made his way up to his room, after giving his uncle the 500 pounds as promised. He found himself more tired then he thought and decided to forego dinner. He could name the snake and sort out his new and old trunks the next day. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed, the Viper settling itself down beside him and both fell asleep. 


	3. Order of the Phoenix

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I loved some of the questions you guys asked keep them coming. I love it when you guys ask questions, it keeps me thinking about how I'm going to have to answer them in my story. So keep them coming. Also thank you for all those reviews and all of you who are reading, review. Please, it makes me happy and if I'm happy then me muse won't go on strike and I don't want that to happen, so review. Now enough of my rambling. 

WARNING… this chapter does contain scenes of child abuse. Not sever, but enough that it could bother some. SO don't like it don't read it. 

ON WITH THE STORY. 

_'Thoughts'  
'Parseltounge'_

Four days had passed since Harry's trip to Diagon Alley. He suffered a 30 minute yelling contest with his Uncle about his clothing, piercings and tattoo the day after his trip. Since then, he had sorted everything into his new trunk and had started studding his new books. He realized that Snape really had left out a lot of information when it came to Potions. He never explained to them what ingredients mixed well with each other and which didn't or why it was that way. He found that after reading _The Basics of Potion Making_ and _Ingredients and How to Use Them_, he felt that he understood the subject better then before. He was also glad to have Sylvia to talk to. After two days of arguing with each other, the then nameless snake had finally decided she liked the name Sylvia. So whenever he went outside to pull weeds from the garden Harry took Sylvia with him and had whispered conversations. He was surprised at how sarcastic she turned out to be. Harry figured her to be the female snake version of Snape, only with a slightly nicer disposition. 

It was only later that day Harry remembered the Dementor attack was going to happen that evening. Harry had thought about different ways he could let it happen, but the only one he really felt could work was to just let events play out the way they had last time. He figured that at the hearing that was sure to take place, he could stand up in his own defense and show the Ministry and Dumbledore that he wasn't just going to roll over on there command. 

He spent the afternoon in his room talking to Sylvia and reading some of his Dark Arts books. At about 8:30 he heard the sound of someone apparating out and knew that Dung had just left to go do something illegal. He headed downstairs and left the house for the park. He made his way over the gate and sat down at the only unbroken swig left and waited for the sounds of Dudley and his gang. 

While he waited his thoughts turned to his friends. His correspondence with them was as sparse as it was last time around and he was only slightly surprised to find himself just as angry and pissed off as before. He knew that they couldn't send him anything by owl but couldn't they hand a letter off to one of his guards. He was sure that Remus could slip it into his room or just give it to him when he was out doing yard work. He figured he would just yell at them when he saw them in four days, if everything went according to plan. Might as well release his frustrations out, least he let them build and he explode at someone who didn't deserve it. 

After ten minutes he heard Dudley and his gang walk by and silently got up and followed them. After hearing them say there good-byes he followed closely behind his overly large cousin. 

" Hey Big D." 

Dudley turned around, " Oh, it's you." 

Harry fell into step next to him, " So, beat up another 10 year old?" 

" None of your business." 

They turned down the shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. 

" Don't you think you should try to beat up someone your own size Diddydums." Harry said lightly. 

Dudley glared at him. " Don't call me that." 

" Well what would you rather have me call you?" Harry asked, " Dudders, Ickle Diddykins? How about shnookums?" 

Dudley growled at him and shoved him up against a wall, " If you ever call that again you'll wish you'd never been born." 

Harry just rolled his eyes, knowing that if he so much as showed him his wand, he would be singing a different tune. 

Then it happened. The bright, twinkling stars disappeared along with the moon. The street lights on either side of the alley flickered off. The rumbling of the cars on either streets suddenly stopped and the night suddenly became bitterly cold. Harry knew what was coming and pulled out his wand. He turned to Dudley who was looking at him in fear. 

" What are you doing? What ever it is, stop it. Now!" Dudley said. The fear he was clearly felling seeping into his voice. 

" I'm not doing anything. Just don't move and what ever you do don't panic." Harry told in a no nonsense way. 

He had just finished speaking when he saw the two Dementors come swooping out of the sky. The Dementors broke up one going after Dudley and one coming after him. He didn't have enough time to raise his wand before, it wrapped its scabbed hand tightly around his neck and started to bring its mouth closer to his own. He fought against the memories that it brought up. 

_' Lily its Him. Take Harry and run.'_

_' Not Harry. Please not Harry.'_

_'Nnnnnnooooooooo'_

" NNNNNOOOOOOOO." Harry screamed. He struggled to bring up his wand and after a few agonizing seconds he succeeded 

_" Expecto Patronum!"_ He yelled. 

Prongs burst from his wand and right into the Dementor. It screeched in pain and let go off Harry who dropped to the ground. He wrapped his hand over his throat, knowing a bruise was going to be there in the morning. 

He heard a choking sound and turned slightly to see the second Dementor standing over his cousin with its mouth just inches from Dudley's. 

" GET IT." He screamed at his patronus. Prongs turned around and charged at the last Dementor. It too screeched in pain as Prongs' antlers impaled it. It took off and disappeared into the night. He ran to Dudley's side and made sure he wasn't soulless. He had a slightly green look to his face and was shivering but other then that seemed fine for the moment. 

He heard the sound of running feet and stood up just in time to see his old babysitter Mrs. Figg come running around the corner. She took in the sight of him with his wand out and of Dudley shivering, lying on the ground. 

" I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher next time I see him." she shrieked. She breathed in slightly, " Well don't just stand there help him up and lets get you back to your family. Who knows if there are more of those things out there." 

Harry struggled with getting Dudley off the ground, even with his diet he hadn't lost that much weight and it didn't help that he was practically unresponsive. Finally he succeeded. They set off for Privet Drive at a slow pace all the while Mrs. Figg grumbled about how she was going to make Dung wish he had never set foot in the Order. After 20 minutes they finally made it tot the front walk of Number 4. 

Mrs. Figg turned to him, " I want you to go inside and stay there. Don't come out. Someone will be contacting you soon. Now go." She pushed him towards the house. 

Harry watched her walk back to her house, no doubt to owl Dumbledore about what had just happened. Harry trudged to the front door trying not to fall down with the added weight of his cousin. He was able to open the front door, albeit with a little bit of difficulty. 

" Dudley is that you? I was starting to get worried." Harry heard his Aunt Petunia call. 

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. "VERNON. Come quick. Something happened to Dudley." 

Harry ducked out from under Dudley's arm just in time to avoid the reappearance of his lunch. His uncles thunderous footsteps on the stairs made him realize he should probley get up to his room. 

Uncle Vernon stood next to his wife, " Help me get him to the kitchen. Who did this to you son?" 

" Quiet Vernon he's trying to tell us something." Aunt Petunia said. " What is it Diddy? Who did this to you?" 

Harry had just gotten to the foot of the stairs when he heard Dudley's answer. 

" Him." 

" BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared, " Get in here. NOW!" 

Harry cringed slightly. He had a feeling that what was about to happen wouldn't happen like last time. He followed the Dursley's into the surgically clean kitchen. 

"What did you do to my son?" He asked in a threatening growl. 

" I didn't do anything. I swear." Harry protested. 

" Did he do you - know - what?" Petunia asked. " Did he use his - his thing?" 

Shakily, Dudley nodded. 

Uncle Vernon bared down on him. " Boy you set him right. You set him right, right now." 

" I can't it wasn't me." Harry replied. " It was a …" 

Harry was interrupted from answering by a large screech owl swooping in through the open kitchen window. It dropped a large envelope at his feet and turned around flying back out the window. 

" OWLS" Uncle Vernon bellowed. " I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THESE BLOODY OWLS IN MY HOUSE." He crossed the room and closed the window. 

Harry ignored him and bent down to pick up the envelope. He already knew what it said but decided to open it anyway. He skimmed through it. ' His spell has resulted in his expulsion from Hogwarts. Ministry representatives will be by to destroy my wand. My hearing is on August 12.' Harry crumpled the letter knowing that it wasn't going to happen. 

" I have to go to a hearing. I used a spell and I've been expelled from school." Harry answered his uncles unasked question. 

Uncle Vernon spluttered for a second before regaining his thoughts. " AHA. I knew you did something freaky to Dudley. I want to know what you did to my son. You fix it now." 

" I already told you it wasn't me. It was a Dementor. He'll be okay in a day or two." Harry explained. 

" A what?" Uncle Vernon asked, his face turning an ugly shade of puce. 

" A Dementor. Muggles can't see them only wizards can. I used a spell to drive it away and now I'm expelled." Harry explained. 

CRACK. 

All three Dursley's screamed in fright. Harry walked to the window and opened it allowing the slightly dazed owl to perch on the window. He grabbed the letter and the owl took off. Harry opened the letter and saw Mr. Weasley's slightly untidy and ink blotched scrawl. 

Harry -

Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. 

Arthur Weasley 

Harry stuffed the note into his pocket. He wouldn't have surrendered his wand in the first place. 

Uncle Vernon stalked up to him, " Listen up boy. I have had it up to here with all of your freakishness. Any more of it and I'll make sure you regret it." 

Harry was pissed. He was pissed at Mr. Weasley, at his friends, at Sirius. At just about everyone really. " Well that's just to bad Uncle because…." 

SLAP. 

Apparently Uncle Vernon had, had enough of him and decided to do something about it. Harry put his hand over his right cheek. His uncle hadn't hit him in years, since before Hogwarts. 

Vernon looked slightly surprised at what just happened. " Go to your room. Just go." 

Harry didn't say anything just turned and walked up to his room. He made a quick detour to the bathroom to see how much damage had been done. The entire right side of his face was red and Harry figured it would bruise in a day or two. He also saw that his uncle's wedding band had split his lip. _'Great.'_ he thought, _'After nearly five years of hiding it the Order and everyone else will know.'_ He walked into his room and closed the door. 

_'Hi Sylvia.'_ He hissed to the snake on his bed. 

_' Hello snake-child. What was all that yelling about? What happened to you?'_ She asked clearly worried. 

That's what Harry liked about Sylvia, she actually cared about him. He was surprised the first time she yelled him for leaving her in his room while he went out to do some yard work. He was surprised that she would care that much after only knowing him for about 13 hours. Sylvia had explained that snakes were smarter then most people assumed they were, especially magical snakes, which she was. 

_' It's fine Syl. My uncle just got a little mad.'_ Harry smiled at her and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Sylvia looked at him, she started hissing angrily, _' I'm going to bite him. He's going to die a slow painful death.' _

Harry shook his head. _' Sylvia please just let it go. Were going to be leaving this place in a few days. All I have to do is ignore my Uncle until then and everything will fine.'_

Sylvia hissed in annoyance but hissed her consent, albeit reluctantly. 

TAP. TAP. TAP. 

Harry looked at the window and saw another owl. He got up and let it in. It landed on the desk and held out its leg. Harry removed the letter and it took off. He was just about to open it when a second owl came swooping in. It dropped the letter it had on the desk and flew out. He was glad his uncle hadn't seen the owls. 

Harry finished opening the letter the first owl had brought, remembering that it would be form Sirius. 

Arthur's just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again. What ever you do. 

' Just like last time. No information. No nothing.' Harry thought sourly. 

He grabbed the next letter knowing it was from the ministry. He skimmed through it ' Not going to snap my wand, will be decided at the hearing along with my expulsion.' 

He grabbed three pieces of parchment. ' I want to know what is going on and when I'm going to get out of here. NOW.' he copied the message on all three parchments. He addressed them to Ron, Sirius and Hermione and handed them to Hedwig. 

" Take these to Grimmauld Place and don't come back without good long replies. If they don't, peck them till they do. Got that?" He asked. 

Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head up and down. 

" Good. Now go." She nipped him on his ear and took off out the window. 

He fell onto the bed, mindful of Sylvia. He touched his face, it was already tender and knew it would be bruised in the morning. Sylvia moved to his chest. He started stroking her scales she closed her eyes and hissed in content. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his snakes behavior. He was certain that if she was a cat, she would be purring now. 

_' Night Sylvia.'_ He hissed. 

_' Night.'_

With those last words he let sleep roll over him, knowing that he would be getting out of here soon.

Hedwig didn't return the next day, not that Harry expected her to. He stayed clear of his relatives, staying in his room all day except to use the bathroom. Aunt Petunia pushed meals through the cat flap in his door three times a day. His prediction had been right, his face was black, blue and purple by that morning. He had tried to use his metamorphmagi ability but it didn't help at all, he wasn't that good yet. 

It carried on in that pattern for three more days. With intervals of animagus training which was progressing, very slowly. Finally on the fourth night his uncle entered his room. Harry stood up not wanting to be sitting down. 

" We're going out. That is to say your aunt, Dudley and I are going out." He said with no small amount of smugness. 

" Okay." Harry said. 

" Your not to leave your room while we're gone." 

" I promise I won't." Harry smiled. 

Harry noticed his uncle starting to turn an ugly color of purple, " You are not to touch anything of ours, got it." 

Harry nodded. " I got it don't worry." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's left wrist roughly and jerked him so he stood in front of him. Harry winced and hissed as he heard something pop and snap. 

" I don't want any cheek from you. I'm going to lock your door and when I return I expect a little more respect. Got it." He threatened ignoring the fact that he had just injured his nephew. 

Harry nodded tears forming in his eyes, desperate for his uncle to let go of his wrist. His uncle finally let go and walked back out. Harry heard the key in the lock and his uncle's heavy footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later the sounds of car doors slamming and a car driving away filled the air before it faded into the distance. 

He allowed the tears to drop silently. He tried too move his wrist but cried out in pain instead. He was to nervous to try wandless magic, not wanting to test his luck. He was suddenly really glad that he had made the twins teach how to pick locks three summers ago during his extended stay at the Burrow. It took two tries before he was able to get the lock picked. He made his way to the bathroom and looked for some bandages. He found them and tightly wrapped his wrist. He sighed, his uncle hadn't broken a bone of his in almost 10 years. 

Harry was walking to his room when he heard a crash from the kitchen. He smiled his guard was finally here. He pulled out his wand and made his way to the top of the stairs and sat down. The whole house was dark so it was the perfect place to be, besides he could stare down into the hall that led from the kitchen to the front door. He felt something moving beside him and picked up Sylvia and placed her in his lap and stroked her head. Waiting for his guard to come out of the kitchen. 

He saw the kitchen door open and saw the outline of his 9 person guard. Once they got to the foot of the stairs he decided to spook them. 

" Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. 

He couldn't help but smile at the responses he got. Shouts of "Oh my God" and "What the hell" were heard from about half the group. Screams from two of the female guards were heard, one he was pretty sure had been Tonks and yells of "Oh Merlin" from the rest. Harry was not surprised that he hadn't heard Mad-Eye, he had probably noticed him from the start and hadn't said anything on purpose or he didn't want to . 

_" Lumos."_ Remus Lupin's voice was heard from the back of the group. A small light flared from his wand, offering enough light to light up the stair well but not enough to catch Harry's face. Which he was grateful for he didn't want them to see his bruised face and neck yet. 

" Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. He had to keep up appearances. It wouldn't be smart if he recognized over half the people assembled. 

" Yeah Harry, it's me. We're here to get take you somewhere else." He replied. He walked to the front of the group allowing the light from his wand light up the whole stair well and in turn him and Sylvia. 

Shocked faces stared up at him. He was almost positive that they were staring at his face and neck and not the two foot long snake sitting in his lap or his many piercings. 

" What happened to you Harry?" Lupin asked, the shock easily detected in his voice. 

" Fight." Harry answered stiffly not wanting to go into it with a bunch of people he barely or didn't know watching. Lupin obviously caught the hint and didn't ask about it. 

Moody interrupted the awkward silence. " We need to hurry up Lupin. We don't have much time." 

Remus nodded, " Right Harry quick introductions. You know Mad-Eye already," Harry nodded in his direction knowing he didn't really know the real Mad-Eye Moody. " This is Nymphadora Tonks-" 

" Don't call me Nymphadora, Lupin." Tonks growled. 

" Nymphadora Tonks," he continued, " She prefers to go by Tonks. 

" Wotcher Harry." Tonks said bubble gum pink hair and all. 

" This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Dedulus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones." Remus listed, pointing to each one in turn. 

Harry nodded to each still a little unnerved at how they were all looking at him. 

" Were on a tight schedule Lupin the boy's got to hurry up." Moody growled out. 

Remus nodded. " He's right Harry why don't you go and get packed were going to wait in the kitchen. 

" I'll help." Tonks said, making her way up the stairs. Harry stood up much to the displeasure of Sylvia who finally made her presence known by hissing at him in annoyance. 

_' Did you have to stand up so suddenly? Give some warning next time'_

Everyone stopped dead at the sound of the hissing. _' Wait until they hear what happens next.'_ Harry thought to himself. 

_' I'm sorry, but she was coming up here and I didn't want to be in the way.'_ Harry hissed back. 

" I'm a Parseltounge." He answered to the shocked faces below and made his way to his room. 

His stuff was pretty much packed. He had placed his old school trunk inside his new one, it was filled with all his stuff from school that he hadn't moved into his new trunk yet. He started packing all of his clothes and books into his new trunk, he left out a black hoodie and his Firebolt, and was half way done when Tonks walked in. 

" Here let me help." she said when she saw him packing manually. She waved her wand and the rest of things flew into his trunk in a less then orderly fashion. 

" Never was as good at household charms as my mom." She said in apology. 

Harry shrugged it off, " Its okay. As long as it fits, that's all that matters." He grabbed Hedwig's cage and set it on top of his trunk. He turned around and saw Tonks looking at him. 

" How are we getting to where ever it is were going?" Harry asked, though already knowing the answer. 

" Flying," Tonks explained. " Your to young to Apparate and the Floo is being monitored. We care to much about ourselves and you to try to make an illegal Portkey." 

Harry nodded and tapped his wand to the trunk lid and shrank it. He put it in his jeans pocket. 

" Can you shrink Hedwig's cage please." Harry asked. 

Tonks took out her wand and waved it. The cage shrank to the size of a match book and Harry put it in his pocket. 

" Let's get down stairs were going to be leaving soon." Tonks said and made her way out of the room. 

Harry pulled on the hoodie and placed Sylvia around his neck. 

_' Were going to be flying so hold on tight I don't want you to be tossed off by accident.'_

_' Alright snake-child.'_ Sylvia answered. 

Harry made his way down to the kitchen with his Firebolt in hand and saw everyone waiting for him. 

" Where are we going?" Harry asked to the assembled group causing a few of them to jump slightly. Harry just stared at them and they were supposed to fight Voldemort. The world was doomed at this rate. 

" We can't tell you here Harry, its not safe." Remus answered. 

Harry nodded. It was harder then he thought to look at Remus and Tonks both, knowing that he had been the cause of Sirius' death and might still be the cause. 

Remus pulled out an envelope and placed it on the counter. " I left a letter telling your relatives that your safe." 

" They'll be upset at that." Harry said. 

" That you will be back next year." Remus continued. 

" That will just depress them." Harry finished. 

Remus just smiled, though he had a knowing look on his face. 

" We got about a minute until we leave. Come here Harry, I have to Disillusion you." Moody said beckoning him closer with his wand. 

Harry stepped up glad for the distraction from Remus. Moody rapped him hard on the head. Harry got that uncomfortable feeling, similar to having an egg being broken on his head, he looked down at his hand and saw that it blended in almost perfectly with the kitchen floor. 

" We should go out into the garden so we don't miss the signal." Kingsley said in his deep voice. 

They all trooped out into the garden and stood waiting for the signal. Harry looked up towards the sky waiting for the red sparks that would appear. 

" There it is." Tonks said pointing north. Harry looked where she was pointing and sure enough red sparks were mingling with the stars. 

" Mount your brooms. If one of us is shot down, for god sakes don't break formation." Moody growled out. 

Harry swung his right leg over his Firebolt and rolled his eyes, he knew everything was going to be ok but decided to let Moody have his way. 

" No one is going to die Mad-Eye." Tonks said. " There's the second signal. Let's go." 

Ten brooms shot up into the air and took off. Harry smiled he had missed flying. Missed the wind whipping past his face, the freedom it gave him. It was like he had no problems. He did a couple barrel rolls and a couple corkscrews, much to Sylvia's displeasure. Remus just laughed at his antics. 

" This is no time for playing around Potter. " Moody growled out. 

Harry felt childish and stuck his tongue out at him. Remus and Tonks laughed while the rest of the guard chuckled or smiled. 

" I saw that Potter." Moody said, though with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Harry just smiled and continued following him. Just like last time Moody led them all around them shouting out directions every couple minutes to avoid towns and major roadways and just like last time he saw freezing, though glad he had remembered to put on a sweatshirt. He had put his left wrist in his front pouch to keep as still as possible, not that it worked all that well but it was better then nothing. His guard was continually circling him. 

It was a half hour later that Harry saw the large collection of lights that was London. He was going to be seeing Sirius soon only then would this whole thing seem truly real despite everything else. 

" Time to start our descent." came Remus' voice. " Follow Tonks Harry." 

Harry followed Tonks into a shallow dive. Houses, streets and T.V. aerials were starting to become clearer. He wanted to be able to stand on the ground, though there was the possibility that someone would have to unstick him from his broom first. A few seconds later they touched ground in a patch of unkempt grass across the street from Grimmauld Place. The rest of his guard touched down behind him. 

_' Don't ever take me flying again snake-child. Got it.'_ Sylvia hissed. 

Harry chuckled and nodded. He looked across the street and got his first look at Grimmauld Place in almost 8 months. ' Sirius is just inside.' Harry smiled until he noticed Remus looking at him strangely. Harry averted his eyes and looked around. 

" So where are we?" he asked. 

" In a minute." Remus answered. 

CLICK. 

Harry jumped at the sound and started when the nearest street lamp went out. He looked around and saw Moody clicking what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He clicked it again and again with it street lamps going out. 

" Here Harry, read this." 

Remus handed Harry a crumpled piece of parchment. Harry glanced down and read the familiar loopy handwriting. 

_'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.'_

Deciding he needed to act surprised, he stared at the number 12. He walked across the street and stared at the house. 

" How the hell did that get there?" Harry asked the assembled group. 

" Its headquarters Harry. That's what the paper was for." Tonks explained walking up to him, the rest of the group following. " You had to read it so you could see it." 

" Not out here someone could be listening." Moody snarled. " Lets get inside were late." Moody pushed his way through the group and opened the front door. 

Moody pushed Harry inside with the rest of the group following behind. Moody rapped him on the head and Harry knew the Disillusionment Charm had been lifted. 

He looked around in the hall. It was just as dark as he remembered it being.  
He knew then that every thing that had happened in the last month hadn't been some elaborate dream that it really was happening. 

_' I'm back.'_ he thought. _' I'm really back.'_


	4. Morpheus’s grasp

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Tell your friends about this story and get them to review. Please and thank you. So I know that the last chapter really followed the book. It really was an accident I was stuck and didn't know how to get Harry out of the house so I figured the best way would be to follow canon. Sorry if that upset anyone. I'll try not to do it to such an extent again. Enough rambling. 

ON WITH THE STORY. 

_' Thoughts'  
' Parseltounge'_

Harry continued to look around, he saw the troll leg umbrella stand, the mounted house elf heads and the covered portrait of Mrs. Black. 

" Harry," Remus said, turning back around. " Let me show you where you'll be staying. When the meeting's done someone will be up to get you guys." 

Harry followed Remus up to the second landing, being careful to not make to much noise. Remus stopped at the second landing. " First door on your right. Ron and Hermione should be in there." he said before turning to go back to the meeting. 

_' You ready for a lot of yelling and hugging Sylvia.'_ Harry asked. 

Sylvia poked her head out from underneath his sweatshirt. _' Yes, but if I get squeezed to much I'm biting someone.'_

" Your going to be the death of me. I swear." Harry mumbled in English, before opening the bedroom door. 

Harry caught a glimpse of the same drab and dreary room he had stayed in during Christmas holidays, before he was assaulted by a figure with bushy brown hair. 

" HARRY." Hermione screamed. " You're here. We didn't know you were coming tonight. Are you alright? What did you do to your ears? Did anything happen on your way here? What happened to your face? Are you mad at us? At our letters? I bet you are. We wanted to write but Dumbledore, he made us promise not to write anything to important in the letters. Incase they were intercepted." she said all in one breath. 

Harry stared at her before he was pulled into a brotherly hug from Ron. 

" Hey mate. Its good to see you, nice earrings. We wanted to write, really we did but as Hermione said we couldn't, Dumbledore made us swear." 

Harry looked at them. He couldn't deny that he wasn't glad to see them. He'd be crazy to, but he also couldn't deny that he was pissed off at them for not writing him. He didn't care if Dumbledore had said not to, they could have found a way. 

" Harry your not mad at us are you?" Hermione asked. " We wanted to send you letters but Dumbledore, he made us promise." Ron nodded in agreement. 

" Dumbledore seemed to think you were safest at the Dursley's." he said. 

Harry felt the anger he had tried to let go before, come back when he heard those words. 

Harry glared at them. " Safe. He thought I was safe. Who was attacked by Dementors. I was. I'm glad Mundungus left when he did, if he hadn't I would probably still be at the Dursley's." 

Harry looked at both of them and found he couldn't make himself feel sorry for them, not even a little bit. Not this time. 

" Does Dumbledore not trust me? Does he not believe in me? Does he think I'm not responsible enough? You both know what's going on, while I'm left in the dark. " 

" Harry we don't know what's going on. Mom won't let us near the meetings and when ever we ask anything we are told…." 

Harry interrupted her, " Then why won't he tell me anything?" 

He turned around and started pacing he stopped and rounded on them. 

" WHO CARES IF YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED IN TO THE METTINGS," Harry shouted at them. " YOU STILL COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY TO SEND ME INFORMATION. YOU COULD HAVE GIVENN A LETTER TO ONE OF MY GUARDS. I'VE BEEN AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH, ALONE, WONDERING WHY NO ONE WOULD TELL ME ANYTHING. WHERE DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS FROM? HUH." He pointed to the large bruise on his face. "OR THIS." He held up his bandaged wrist. " I MAY HAVE BEEN SAFE FROM VOLDEMORT BUT I WASN'T SAFE FROM MY UNCLE." 

Both Ron and Hermione looked horrified when he told them how he got the bruise on his face and his broken wrist. They thought he was done yelling at them but Harry was just getting warmed up. Every negative, bitter and resentful thought he had was coming out. Everything he'd held in for five years was being let go and if his two best friends were in his way then they would have to suffer. Boy, would they have to suffer. 

" WHO SAVED THE SORCERERS STONE? WHO DEFEATED A 60 FOOT BASILISK AND TEENAGE VOLDEMORT? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR ASSES FROM 100 DEMENTORS? ME. I WAS NEARLY EATEN BY A DRAGON AND ACROMANTULA. I HAD TO WATCH SOMEONE GET KILLED BECAUSE OF ME. I HAD TO WATCH VOLDEMORT BE REBORN BECAUSE OF ME AND DUMBLEDORE FELT THAT I DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW ANYTHING. WELL HE WAS WRONG." 

Harry finally calmed down. It felt good to get everything that had been bothering him out into the open. 

" Harry your right," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. " We really wanted to tell you what was going on but we couldn't. We were sworn to secrecy. We are so sorry." 

Harry continued to glare at them. " Dumbledore isn't all knowing Hermione, just because he says you have to something, doesn't mean you should. You could have found a way, you just had to look for it." 

Harry turned and walked out the door ignoring his friends protests and questions of where he was going. He walked up the stairs, not really paying attention to where he was headed, just letting his feet guide him. He looked up when he suddenly stopped moving. He smiled slightly, he was outside Sirius's mom's old bedroom, which had been converted into a room for Buckbeak. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open. 

The room was just as how he remembered it, the floor was covered with straw, feathers, fur and drops of blood. Obviously coming from the dead ferrets that Buckbeak loved so much. In the middle of it all sat Buckbeak. The large hippogriff raised its head and looked straight at him. Harry continued to look him straight in the eye and bowed slightly. It only took a second before Buckbeak inclined his head and stood up and made his way over to Harry. 

" Hey Buckbeak," Harry said, stroking Buckbeak's smooth gray feathers. " Its been a while." 

Harry walked over to the wall and sat down, with his back against it. Buckbeak followed and laid down so his head rested in Harry's lap. Harry sat there in silence for a while and continued to stroke his head, before finally saying something. 

" How'd it get like this? Why does Dumbledore still not trust me? He treats me like a kid, I know I'm not 17 yet but I've seen, done and been through more then most adults. I've escaped Voldemort more times then anyone else but he still treats me like I'm frickn' four. I don't get I think I've proven that I can be trusted even with my connection to Voldy." 

Buckbeak squawked in agreement, which apparently disturbed Sylvia, who stuck her out of Harry sweatshirt. 

_' Is everything okay snake-child?'_ she asked him. 

'_ No Sylvia everything is not alright but I think this time it could be.' he answered._

_' Alright if you say so but if anyone harms you in any way.'_ she left the threat hanging and Harry got the hint, she would do anything to protect him even if the person didn't hurt him physically. 

Harry figured that the Order meeting was probably close to being over with and he should go and apologize to Ron and Hermione. He nudged Buckbeak slightly causing him to move and allowing Harry to stand up. He gave Buckbeak one last pat on the head and walked back to the room he and Ron would be sharing. Once inside he took off his sweatshirt and pulled his trunk out of his pocket and unshrunk it. 

_' Do you want to stay in here or come with me?'_ Harry asked his second familiar. 

_' I'll stay here get some rest. Being in the air earlier did not set well with me.'_ Sylvia replied uncoiling herself from Harry's neck and making her way to the pillow, where she curled up and promptly fell asleep. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back out onto the landing. He remembered that he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins had talked about the Order in his and Ron's room, obviously that was not the case this time._ 'They are probably in Ginny and Hermione's room.' _

He made his way down to the first landing and saw that his assumption was right, they were all gathered on either Ginny's or Hermione's, bed talking about the Order. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of them all. They were all looking at him like they expected him to start yelling at them if they so much as moved. 

" Its okay guys I'm not going to start yelling at you. I did that already." He said, with a slight smirk forming on his face. He wasn't sorry that he yelled and by the end of the night he would most likely be on most of the houses occupants shit list. 

" We were just talking about what Snape could be telling the Order about.' Ginny said, clearly trying to get Harry involved in the conversation. " He's in it you know." 

Harry just nodded deciding not to say that he did know and what exactly he thought about him being in the Order. Further conversation was halted by the arrival of Mrs. Weasley. 

" Oh here you all are. The meetings over and diner will be ready soon," she said and smiled when she caught sight of Harry. " Harry. Its good to see you again. How are you?" 

Harry stood with his back to her. " I'm good Mrs. Weasley. Glad to be away from the Dursley's. I'm going to go wash up." He left the room quickly keeping the right side of his face away from her. He made his way down the stairs, just in time to see Tonks knock over the troll leg umbrella stand and awaken the sleeping portrait of Mrs. Black. 

" FILTH. DIRTY BLOOD. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN MY HOUSE." Mrs. Black screamed. " I WANT YOU OUT, ALL OF YOU. YOU FILTHY MUD-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS." 

" SHUT UP." a voice shouted over the continued ranting of the portrait. " Tonks help me here." Tonks hurriedly got up and started to help pull the curtains closed. 

_' It really him. This hasn't been some elaborate dream brought on by grief. This is really happening.'_ Harry thought. He blinked back the tears that had sprung up in his eyes. 

Harry walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stopped on the last step. They had just managed to close the curtains. 

" Sirius?" Harry asked quietly, having a hard time holding back the tears. 

Sirius turned around and smiled at him. " Hello Harry. I've see you've met my mom." 

Harry just ignored him and walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. He felt Sirius hesitate for a fraction of a second before he felt arms wrap around him. Harry didn't care how childish he looked. To him Sirius had died almost six weeks ago and he would never see him again. Now he had a second chance, he wasn't going to waste it and if that meant acting childish then he would. He didn't care. 

He breathed in Sirius' scent, he smelled like green tea, chocolate and wet dog. If wet dog could really be smelled. 

" I've missed you Sirius." He said and added silently, '_You don't know how much.' _

" I've missed you too kiddo." Sirius said chuckling slightly. He pushed Harry back, so he was arms length away, finally getting a good look at his godson. He frowned when he saw his bruised face and neck and bandaged wrist. " What happened to you?" 

" Fight." he said quietly. He heard footsteps coming down the staircase. " Can we talk about it later?" 

Sirius nodded, " After diner. No excuses. Nice earrings by the way." 

Harry grinned at him, " Thanks. It's not the only thing that I've done." 

Before Sirius could comment the Weasley's had finally made it down the stairs. " Well lets go down to the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Harry a look at his bruises. Harry ignored it and followed Sirius down to the kitchen. 

Harry saw that Moody, Remus, Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher already sitting at the table discussing something in low voices, but stopped once they saw them enter. Harry ignored them and took a seat next to Sirius. Mrs. Weasley went to the stove and stirred the stew. She started putting different things in Ron, Ginny and the Twins arms, telling them to set them on the table. Unlike last time Fred and George didn't spell the food onto the table and avoided a harsh scolding without any problems. 

" Harry I can't believe you pierced your ears once let alone nine times, its just barbaric. When did you get it done?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they all sat down to eat. 

" A few days after Hogwarts ended. I went into town and got it done, along with something else. Besides I like it, its different." 

" What else did you get done?" Sirius asked 

Harry lifted shirt sleeve showing everyone the Celtic cross tattoo. Sirius and Remus looked at him, there eyes bright with unshed tears when they read the names. 

" What's written on it?" Hermione asked, as she didn't have a good view. 

" My parents names are on the first two sections and Cedric's is on the last." Harry said quietly. 

Everyone went quiet at that and went back to eating. After that diner passed with small talk all around and quick glances at Harry from Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley and Moody. Harry ignored them and talked with Hermione and Ron about there summers, with input from Ginny, Fred and George. 

Desert passed much the same as dinner, with small talk all around. The atmosphere around the table was relaxed and lazy. Though Harry had a feeling that it was about to change and he was right. 

" You know Harry I'm surprised, I thought you would start asking questions the minute you walked in here." Sirius said, setting down his wine goblet. 

It suddenly felt like the temperature had dropped ten degrees. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the two of them. Harry realized that he could just back out and say that it really wasn't any of his business. He already knew most of the important information anyway, but he was stopped from saying anything by Mrs. Weasley. 

" Sirius, don't. He's too young, he shouldn't be asking questions in the first place." Mrs. Weasley said sharply. She was sitting straight up in her chair, fists clenched on the arms. 

" He doesn't have to be in the Order to ask questions Molly." Sirius said. 

" Hold on." interrupted George loudly. 

" How come Harry gets his questions answered and we don't. George and I are 17 and we're not allowed in the Order." Fred exclaimed angrily. 

" It's not my decision if you are told about Order business," Sirius said calmly. " Harry on the other hand is my -." 

" It's not up to you to decide what's best for Harry." Mrs. Weasley said angrily. " Did you not listen to Dumbledore when he said not to tell Harry more then he needs to know." 

" I'm well aware of what Dumbledore said Molly, but he has been through just as much as most of the Order and then some. He's old enough to make up his own mind." 

" He's not an adult Sirius, he's still in school." Molly said, rising from her chair. " He's not _James_." 

Sirius rose from his chair, " I'm well aware of who he is. Thank You Molly." 

" Some times I don't think you do Sirius. The way you act around him and talk about him, its like you have your best friend back." Molly nearly shouted at him. 

" Are you saying that I'm an irresponsible godfather Molly." Sirius said in a deadly calm voice. " He's not your son.

" He's as good as." Mrs. Weasley said. " I've taken care of him every summer since after his first year, besides who else has he got." 

" He's got me." 

" Yes," Mrs. Weasley said sneered. " You've had a rather difficult time watching him from inside of Azkaban for 12 years and being on the run for 2 years." 

Harry had stood back watching the two of them trade blows with the rest of the Weasley kids and Hermione. He found himself getting pissed that she was insulting his only link to his past besides Remus and he had enough of it. He just hoped Ron and Ginny didn't get mad at him for what he was about to do. 

" Shut up," Harry said angrily, interrupting Remus just as he was getting ready to say something. " The both of you." 

Sirius and Mrs. Weasley stared at him, Sirius with a surprised look on his face and Mrs. Weasley with a shocked look on hers. 

Harry turned to Sirius, " Sirius stop it ok. Mrs. Weasley has done a lot for me over the years and I'm grateful for all of it." 

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley shoot a smug smile at Sirius and he rounded on her, " Mrs. Weasley you need to stop it to. I may not be a an adult but Sirius is right I have been through just as much as most Order members, if not more." 

Mrs. Weasley interrupted him, " But your still a child Harry." 

Harry shook his head, " No I'm not I haven't been a child since the night my parents died and just because I'm still in school doesn't mean I shouldn't be told what's going on, especially if it involves me. 

Again Mrs. Weasley interrupted him, " Dumbledore doesn't want you to know anything that you don't absolutely need to know. Dumbledore knows what's best for you." 

Harry saw red literally, he felt his anger getting the better of him causing his still semi uncontrolled Metamorphmagi ability to come out. His hair slowly grew out until it reached his lower back and his eyes turned a deep blood red. He ignored the intake of breaths from everyone in the room and focused on Mrs. Weasley. 

" Knows what's best for me," he said a deadly quiet voice. " You think that Dumbledore knows what's best for me. You want to know where I got this," he pointed to his face. " and this," he held up his wrist. " from my Uncle," Harry ignored the looks of outrage on everyone's face. " the person that Dumbledore thought I was safe with. I was hit, punched and kicked almost everyday growing up. You want to why? Well I'll tell you because I had over cooked something or I did better on a test then Dudley. On my birthday do you want to know what me present was. A beating, that's what I would get. I wouldn't be able to move for days afterwards." Harry glared at all of them 

" Dumbledore doesn't know what's best for me. The only people who can say that are my mum and dad and there dead. So the next best thing would be Sirius and Remus. Not you. So if you don't want to tell your kids about the Order fine go right on ahead I don't care, but don't try and tell me what I can and can not know alright. I realize that there is information that you can't tell me I get that but I would like to know at least something." 

Harry gave Mrs. Weasley one last glare before he turned and stormed out of the kitchen. He walked up to his room and shut and locked the door. He started pacing, he couldn't believe he had let Mrs. Weasley bad mouth Sirius before, she had no right to say any of those things. She may have watched over him during the summers but that gave her no right to try to control him. Slowly he calmed down his hair shortening and his eyes turning back to there emerald green. 

_' Snake-child what's wrong. You seemed stressed.' _Sylvia hissed, slithering her way to the edge of the bed. 

_' Just someone I thought cared about me upset me.'_ Harry replied, reaching out and picking her up and placing her on his lap. He stroked her scales knowing how much she enjoyed it. 

Harry opened his trunk and grabbed Animagi, he reached for one of his Dark Arts books then thought better of it. Reading a book about the Dark Arts in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix probably wouldn't be the best idea. He closed it and walked out of the room with Sylvia wrapped around his neck, he ignored his friends who were walking up the stairs and continued on his way to Buckbeak's room. 

Harry sat down next to Buckbeak, after ensuring that he wouldn't try to eat Sylvia. He opened the book to the first chapter, hoping that it would give him some ideas that Selene hadn't been able to, and started to read. 

_There are two different ways to become an Animagus. The first and longest processes is to brew the Animagus Potion. This potion takes two months to brew and many of the important ingredients are hard to came by. Once the potion is done it must be left to sit for two weeks before drinking it. Once you have taken it will force your body into the animal that you choose, you will stay in your animagus form between 30 seconds to 5 minutes on average. It should be noted that the record for a forced first change is 8 minutes and 34 seconds made by Fredrik Johannes in 1913. After your first transformation you slowly have to work from the beginning, changing parts of your body one at a time. It can take up to five years to complete the change and months of practice to be able to change instantaneously. For the second processes turn to Chapter 14. For the Animagus Potion ingredients and making process turn to Chapter 2. For the steps to complete the change turn to Chapters 3-13._

Harry turned to Chapter 14 and started to read. 

_The second process to complete the Animagus transformation is easier yet harder at the same time. It allows you to forgo the Animagus Potion and the years it takes to complete the transformation. To find your form you must meditate until you see your form or forms in your minds eye. You must call your animal to you to let it know you are willing to merge with it, then let your form come to you and not go to it or it could take even longer for you to merge. Once you have merged, you must fight for dominance over the animals mind. If you succeed the first time you will not have to fight for dominance again and it will only appear in times of high emotions. If you do not succeed the first time it will be harder the next time you try. The other upside is that this process allows you to have more than one form. The record is three forms made by Richard Press in 1892. For directions on how to begin the meditation turn to Chapter 15._

Harry turned to the requested chapter and read. 

_To go into the proper meditative state you first have to be completely relaxed and in a quiet area. Take deep, even breaths until you see the inside of your mind. It will look like a giant empty room, but it is different for everyone. Wait until you can see your form or forms and then let them come to you. Once you have merged you will have to fight for dominance with the animals mind. As stated in the previous chapter if you do not win the fight it could be even harder the second time._

Harry leaned back against the wall and started to take deep even breaths. Slowly the sounds of the house faded away. The noises coming from Buckbeak and Sylvia sounded far off and distant. After 20 minutes Harry found himself in a large, gray, empty room, just like the book said he would. Harry waited for his form to come out of the shadows and after 10 minutes of waiting he wasn't disappointed. A large black shape was making it's way toward him. Harry stared at it in shock, if not a little bit of fear. At first he thought it was Padfoot but then he realized that this dog was almost a foot taller then Sirius' Animagus form. It was a Grim, glowing red eyes and all. Harry didn't have enough time to ponder his form when another large black shape made its way into the light. This one was a little less shocking but no more less impressive then the Grim. A huge winged Thestral stood before him. It spread its bat like wings, showing off its almost 20 foot wing span. It's pure black eyes and skeletal body did nothing but add to its eerie beauty. Harry was about to call the Grim over when he saw a third tall form, make its way out of the shadow. Harry stared when he saw what it was. It was a pure black Centaur. It had the purest black coat Harry had ever seen and it seemed to shine in the light. The human half was also a pure black, its hair going down to mid back. It still had his bright emerald green eyes and lightning bolt shaped scar, though it was barely visible. It as about two thirds the size of Firenze and was probably still growing. 

Harry focused on the Grim. It was lying on the floor, its tail thumping behind him. Harry wasn't quiet sure how to get it to come over to him but he figured it couldn't be much different then calling a normal dog. 

He crouched down on his knees and patted his leg, " Hey boy. Come here. Its ok. Come here. Come on boy." 

The Grim slowly rose from the floor and made its way over to him. It sat down in front of him and bowed its head as if it wanted its head scratched. Harry raised his hand to pat its head, once his hand touched the Grims fur they were incased in a soft gray light and Harry could feel himself changing. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. 

Harry opened his eyes and barely had time to notice that he had changed before the Grim's instincts took over and he wanted to get out of the strange smelling room and away from the large bird like creature. 

Harry was struggling for dominance and found it harder than he thought it would be, it was like there was a barrier between his mind and the Grims mind. He was surprised at how strong willed the mind of the Grim was. Finally he did the only thing he could think of was to run full out at the barrier and hoped to Merlin that it would work. He ran as fast as he could and closed his eyes right before he crashed into it. 

He realized after a few seconds that he hadn't crashed into anything and he opened his eyes. He looked around, he had done it. He walked around the room getting used to walking on four legs instead of two. He wagged his tail trying to get used to it. He could still feel the Grim's emotions and instincts but they were nothing more then a faint whisper. 

Harry walked up to the door and pulled the handle down, glad that he didn't have to try to turn it and pushed the door open. He walked out onto the landing and was about to close the door when he heard an angry hiss. 

_' Wait for me you furry lump. I know you're my snake-child I can smell it. Now let me wrap around your neck.'_ Sylvia came out of the room and climbed up Harry front legs and wrapped herself around his large furry neck, resting her head on top of Harry's. 

Harry pushed the door closed and made his way down each landing, listening for any sounds coming from any of the bedrooms. He saw the door to his and Ron's room was cracked and he poked his head in and saw that Ron was sleeping. He continued down to the first floor landing he was about to continue down when he heard voices coming from the Drawing Room. As he stepped closer he realized that the voices belonged to Sirius and Remus. He laid down outside the door and decided to listen to what they were saying. 

" Sirius you can't really blame her for saying what she said." Harry heard Remus say. 

" What are you trying to say? That I'm an irresponsible Godfather." he heard Sirius say angrily. 

" Sirius you know that wasn't what I meant. I meant that we can't go telling Harry anything we want. Its not safe for him or for us." 

Harry's head perked up at that statement. Did the Order think he was dangerous. Had Dumbledore told the Order about his connection to Voldemort? Is that why Mrs. Weasley didn't want him knowing anything or was she being her usual over protective self. Why Remus had just said what he did. He decided he needed to get out Rockman's cabinet and see what books were in there. He vaguely remembered Selene saying that there would be books on Occlumency, Legimency and Wandless Magic. He'd look at tomorrow and went back to listening to the conversation. 

" This involves him Remus. I think he deserves to know what's going on. At least he deserves to know something." Sirius's voice sounded desperate. 

" I agree with you Padfoot but do really think that Dumbledore is going to see it that way. You know as well as I do that once he thinks he has the answer it's almost impossible to get him to change it." 

" I know, I just wish there was something I could do to help Harry. I hate to admit it but I've been a pretty lousy godfather. In Azkaban for 12 years and on the run for two, I'm never there for Harry. I still don't know what Lily and James were thinking when they named me Harry's godfather it should have been you, you could have been there all these years." Harry could almost see Sirius hanging his head in shame and had to resist the urge to go in and try to comfort his godfather. 

" Sirius you know that that's not true. Harry loves you and you love him. Don't you?" Harry stood up at Remus's question. He knew what Sirius was going to say but couldn't help but feel a little nervous. 

"Of course I do, I love Harry as if he was my own son. I just wish I could've been there when he was growing up and raised him myself. I mean look at what his relatives did to him." 

" I know Sirius, I couldn't believe it at first, then I thought back to how he looked in his third year. He was so skinny Padfoot, I couldn't believe that he was really Lily and James's son. He was the smallest in his year." 

Harry growled slightly, he knew he smaller then average but he started to grow finally. He knew that he probably never catch up to Ron but he was getting taller. 

" What was that?" He heard Remus ask. 

Harry could have smacked himself. He needed to remember that Remus could here almost anything, being a werewolf did have its advantages. He quickly turned and hurried up the stairs to Buckbeak's room and over to the Animagus book, to find a way to change back. Luck was with him as the way was on the next page and was pretty obvious once he read it. 

To change back to human form you must think about how you looked before you transformed. The longer you practice the less time it takes for you to change between animal and human form. The longer you have done the transformation the more instantaneous it will be. 

Harry thought about what he looked like before he had started meditating. How his clothes had looked and how his hair looked. He could feel himself changing back. Just like last time it wasn't painful, just weird. 

He sat down next Buckbeak and continued to read his book, alternating between that and having conversations with Sylvia. Mostly about what he had just done. He didn't notice himself growing tired as the night wore on, or the book slipping from his lap as he fell asleep. He didn't feel Buckbeak move closer to him or wrap him up in his wing, as if to protect him. 

All he felt was himself sinking further into Morpheus's grasp and a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Noble Tongue of the Serpents

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I know that the last chapter took a lot longer then the others did and that would fall solely on me. I was just being really lazy. But from now on all my chapters will be done within in a week and any changes will be posted at the end of the chapters. Also thank you to those who liked the forms I gave Harry, I wanted to give him forms that are not commonly used and those three just kind of came to me. 

Also I had someone point out that the Centaur form I gave Harry really wasn't a form because it is a sentient being and that it would be like possession and in some way that's true. They can do every thing that a human can do except they have a horses backside, literally. The way it kind of worked in my mind is he wouldn't really be taking over the Centaur's mind, more like he would be gaining the horse attributes of a Centaur with really nothing else. So if that made any sense to you good, if not then email me and I'll try to clear it up. 

Also there is some heavy swearing in this chapter so if it bugs you skip it. 

Enough babbling. 

ON WITH THE STORY. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings the next morning. He could feel something soft but stiff surrounding him and he was sure it was moving. Harry cracked his eyes open and blinked a couple times to get the world in to focus. It didn't take him long to figure out what the soft but stiff object around him was. Buckbeak. The Hippogriff had wrapped his wing around him after he had fallen asleep and had maneuvered his feathered neck around, allowing Harry to use it as a pillow. He then noticed Sylvia curled up next to Buckbeak's head, sleeping. 

Harry carefully crawled out from under Buckbeak and stretched. Causing his back and shoulders to pop in a very satisfying way. He grabbed the book and quietly walked out of the room trying not to disturb the two sleeping creatures, knowing Sylvia would want to rest after last night. He made his way downstairs, trying not to make to much noise. He quietly crept into his and Ron's room. He wasn't surprised to see Ron still sleeping and making enough noise to compete with a MAC truck. He opened his trunk and pulled out some clothes and his toiletries and made his way across the hall to get ready for the day, which he was sure was going to be exhausting. 20 minutes later Harry walked out showered and ready for the day. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans, a black character tee with the words, _' Your just jealous because the voices only talk to me.'_ and his new pair of sneakers. 

As he walked down to the kitchen his thoughts turned to his animagus forms. His first form, a Grim, an omen of death or to him more like a warning really. Seeing it didn't mean you were going to die, as they rarely left the graveyard they took up residence in, usually protecting it with there life. It was more like they protected the dead. Besides like Thestrals, only people who had seen death or had been close to death could see a Grim anyway. That thought brought him to his second form. A Thestral, they were beautiful and elegant creatures, once you got past there skeletal looks and got to see the beauty within. Sadly they were misunderstood and often feared. Like most things people didn't understand. 

Harry was starting to see a connection between himself and his first two forms. Like a Grim he would protect his friends and family with his life, never wanting to abandon them. He was like a Thestral when it came to being feared or misunderstood, like in his second year when the whole of Hogwarts thought he was the heir of Slytherin and shunned him for it. 

The last form confused him though. A Centaur what good was a Centaur, besides looking up at the stars and saying_ " Mars is bright tonight."_ He shook his head as he got closer to the kitchen. He could think about it more later, he was hungry and like most men when they're hungry that's all they think about. 

He made himself a quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. He ate quickly and was just finishing when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Not wanting to face Mrs. Weasley of any Weasley's for that matter, he put his dishes in the sink and was about to make his way out when the door opened to reveal Sirius and Remus. Both men stopped in there tracks at the sight of him. 

" Harry what are you doing up so early?" Remus asked curious. 

Harry shrugged, " I woke up about an hour ago. Didn't realize it was so early until I saw Ron still asleep. Figured I would come down here, see if anyone was awake. When I saw no one, I just decided to make myself some breakfast." 

Both men looked surprised. " You do know that it's only 7:30 in the morning, right. Even Molly isn't awake until eight usually." Sirius said, ignoring the way Harry grimaced at Mrs. Weasley's name. 

" Harry, later this evening there's going to be a meeting, your going to have to be there. It's about what happened to you over the summer while you were at the Dursley's." Remus said, looking slightly nervous. 

Harry stared at him, feeling extremely nervous, " Why would there have to be a meeting?" Harry's hair unconsciously changing to maroon. 

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the change and glanced at Remus who had the same look. Both men decided not to mention it. 

" We need to know what happened. So you don't end up back there again." Remus said calmly. 

Harry was getting even more nervous and decided to change the subject, " Sirius where can I find some books or does this place even have a library?" 

" There isn't a library but the study has a good collection of books, though it's mostly books on the Dark Arts or about pureblood families. You could also try the attic, I'm sure my dear old mum stashed some of the older books up there. Why?" 

" Just want to look. That's all." Harry said, still a little nervous. " Well I'm going to go up and look around. Bye." He hurried out of the kitchen. 

Sirius and Remus watched him leave. " You think he noticed his hair?" asked Remus. 

Sirius shook his head, " Probably not. Besides I'm more worried about how he's going to react tonight. I think last night was only a preview of how angry he can get." 

Remus nodded his agreement, before starting breakfast for him and Sirius. 

Harry made a quick stop to his room to grab the Rockman cabinet, figuring now would be a good time to take a look at it and then made his way to the Study. He closed the door, insuring that he would get a bit of privacy. He saw that all the wall space except for a large window, had been taken up by book shelves. An old desk, that had seen better days, sat in front of the window, with an equally old chair behind it. 

He set the cabinet on top of the desk, thinking about how to open it. He tried opening it by using the handles, but wasn't really surprised when it didn't work. He tried tapping his wand on it, but that didn't work either. He even tried to pick the lock, break the glass, break the wood, even the whole cabinet, nothing worked. He gave up and turned around, intending to look at the shelves of books, when he heard the flutter of parchment falling. He turned back around and saw a small piece of parchment lying on top of the cabinet. He picked it up and read it. 

_Harry, _

_I first want to say congratulations on your animagus forms. They will all come in handy in the future, even the Centaur. I promise. But that's not the purpose of this letter, I realized, only after you left, that I had neglected to tell you how to open the Rockman cabinet. While I can't tell you directly, I am allowed to give you a hint. Out of everyone you know only you are gifted with it. While I hope that wasn't so obvious you figured it out the second you finished that sentence, I also hope it wasn't to confusing._

_I also wanted to tell you something else, you should really go back down to the Chamber of Secrets. The Basilisk wasn't the only secret and Salazar can reveal them. That's all I'm going to say to that. Go there as soon as you return to Hogwarts. I wish you luck Harry._

_Selene_

Harry looked at the cabinet, only he could open it. He thought for a moment before a look of understanding dawned on his face. Parseltounge. The only way to open the cabinet was to speak Parseltounge. 

_"Open."_ he hissed. He went to open the doors and smiled when they did. His eyes widened when he saw how many books had been placed in the cabinet. When he purchased it, it looked like there couldn't have been more then 15 books in it. 25 tops. But looking at it now, he knew that it was magically expanded on the inside. There had to be close to 100 books in it. If not more. An envelope caught his eye. He picked it up and carefully opened it, pulling out the letter that was inside. He unfolded it and read, 

_To the receiver of this case,_

_My name is Ashland Rockman, I am 17 years of age and the year is 985. I live in Exanceaster (Exeter), near the southern coast of England. If you are reading this then you speak the noble tongue of the serpents and have been deemed worthy to know the contents within this case. What you have sitting in front of you is one of the most extensive collection of magical writings in the whole of England. This case holds 100 writings on Healing, Parseltounge, Wandless Magic, Occlumency, Legilimency and the Dark Arts. Much of the writings in this collection are what's left of my families great library, after it was destroyed by the Danes eight years ago. They have many preservation spells and charms on them, ensuring they stay in the best condition possible. Even after I have long since left this land._

_I am explaining all of this as I don't know when my case will be opened or even found and I feel as if I should explain my reasoning. The time that I live in is dark not only for the magical people but for the non magical as well. Magic is being accepted less and less as the days go by. It is no longer wise to openly admit that you have magical gifts for fear of being shunned for it. Most peoples with magic have gone into hiding in the local forests, mountains or moors that surround us. The church has yet to make a move against us but it is only a matter of time before it happens. Even as I pen this letter I watch my baby son sleep and wonder, as he gets older will be able to practice his gift or will he be killed for what he is. I fear that either one or both of us will no longer be in this world much longer. I plan to leave soon, to follow the rest of my people to the north where they still practice the old ways and are excepting of magic. Though I fear that it won't be enough, I must try. I must pass on the knowledge I have been given in hopes that it is not lost forever._

_ I wish to pass on the words that my grandmother said to me once as a young girl, " Magic is neither light or dark. It just is. It's ones intentions that make it good or bad not the magic itself." After many years I realized that she was correct magic isn't inherently good or bad, it's how you use it that makes it what it is. Some of the darkest curses can be a blessing in disguise and some of the simplest charms can be a curse to those who they are used on._

_ I hope this case helps you with your goals, whatever they may be._

_Ashland Rockman_

Harry sank to the floor. These books were well over a thousand years old. Most of the information held in these tombs was probably forgotten or thought lost forever. Hermione would die if she saw these. His thoughts turned to what she wrote, even by this time most magic was shunned and the magical people started to go into hiding. He felt a pang of sympathy when he read about her fears about not being able to watch her son grow up. He wondered what that felt like, knowing that you would never be able to watch your child grow up. He wondered what his mum thought when she realized that she would never see him grow up. 

He cleared those thoughts from his head and turned his attention to the last paragraph. _'Magic itself wasn't good or evil it just was.'_ He thought about it and could see the logic behind it. The biggest example that came to mind was the killing curse, while it was wrong to use on another person, it didn't cause pain when it hit you, you were dead before you hit the ground. But charms like the Levitation Charm if you were able to get someone to a height of more then 15 feet you could easily kill someone and it wouldn't be quick and painless. 

Harry folded the letter back up and placed it in its envelope. He stood up and started looking through the books. Everything he needed to know about Occlumency and Legilimency, the Dark Arts and Wandless Magic. Harry then noticed the books were written in a language Harry couldn't read. Harry looked at one of the books a little closer, the writing was flowy and looked almost snake like. He looked at it closer and realized that it was Parseltounge, all the books were written in Parseltounge. He never realized that it could be written down before now. He pulled out one of the books and sat down to read. 

It took a few moments to able to understand the writing but once he did he couldn't believe what it said. The book was filled with healing potions and spells. Not just magical methods but muggle ones too. Harry was surprised to see that some of the muggle remedies worked better then the magical ones, even if they took longer. Most of the methods he had never even heard of and he was sure most other people living today hadn't either. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear the sound of someone knocking, until the door opened and Hermione stuck her head in. 

"Harry. You in here?" she asked. 

Harry's head shot up, he hadn't heard her open the door. " Yeah Hermione. I'm here what do you need?" 

She stepped further into the room. " Lunch is ready. Sirius wanted you to come down and eat. You've been up here all morning." 

Harry nodded and marked his place in the book with a scrap of parchment before placing it back in the cabinet and closing it. 

" What were you reading?" Hermione asked as the two made there way down to the kitchen. 

" A book on healing." Harry didn't say anymore on the subject, hoping Hermione would get the hint and not pry. Luckily she did. 

They made it to the kitchen just as everyone started sitting down around the table. Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione. Lunch passed with small talk, jokes and scolding from Mrs. Weasley for the twins. 

" Harry where were you last night. I didn't hear you come in." Ron asked. 

Harry glanced up at him. " I was in the room with Buckbeak last night. I was reading and came to bed after you fell asleep and woke up before you did." He lied. 

Ron nodded and started up a conversation with the twins about the Gryffindor Quidditch team but Hermione just looked at him knowing he wasn't telling the truth. Harry just raised an eyebrow at her. She glared at him before turning to Ginny and starting a conversation with her. Harry finished his lunch quickly after that wanting to go back up to the study and finish reading the book on healing. 

He looked over at Sirius. " Sirius. Can I be excused?" 

Sirius nodded. " Are you sure you don't want seconds? You really should be eating more then that." he referred to the small amount of food Harry had eaten. 

" Yeah I'm sure. I'm full anyway." Harry hadn't been eating that much all holiday anyway. His aunt may have fed him three times a day but he didn't receive very big portions. He knew it would take him a while to get used normal sized portions again. 

" Then you can go." Sirius said reluctantly. 

Harry nodded his thanks and made his way out of the kitchen and up to Buckbeak's room figuring it would probably be wise to get Sylvia, before she became too aggressive and did something stupid. 

He opened the door slowly, figuring he would have enough time to close the door if she attacked him. The room was dead quiet, making him nervous and once again causing his hair to turn maroon. 

_' Sylvia?'_ he asked nervously. He stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Sylvia appeared from behind the old bed frame of Mrs. Black's._ ' Are you alright snake-child? I woke up and you were not here.' _

_' Yes. I am. I didn't mean to leave you here all more morning. When I woke up you were still resting and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you could use it as the flying didn't set well with you last night. I meant to come back to get you but then I lost track of time. Sorry.'_ he apologized. Glad that she didn't seem to hostile. His hair once again turned back to its natural jet black. 

She looked him up and down making sure he was telling the truth before nodding her head and climbing up his body, to wrap around his neck. 

_' From now on you take me everywhere. It is my duty to look after you and make sure you don't go off and kill yourself. That is my job snake-child.' _

Harry nodded, said goodbye to Buckbeak and left for the study intent on finishing the book. He hissed the password and pulled the book out, noticing for the first time the title, _' Healing for the Healer'._ He turned to the page he had left off at and continued, fascinated at the way they did things back then. 

He once again found himself engrossed and lost track of time. He didn't notice that the sun had started to set or how hungry he was, just what was in the book. Only when Sylvia got his attention did he notice how late it really was, _' Snake-child you have been looking at this book all afternoon. You should go and get some food.'_

_' Okay Sylvia. Give me a minute.'_ Harry placed his marker in the book and set it back in the cabinet. He looked down at Sylvia, where she was draped across his shoulders. _' Do you want to go back into my room or do …'_

_' No.'_ She interrupted. _' I'm going to stay with you from now on. It is my job to protect you and I can not do that if I'm left in some room and not with you.'_

Harry just nodded his head and walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. He could already smell dinner and hear all the talking from two stories up. He entered the kitchen and all talking stopped. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. " No need to stop your conversations on a count of me." he said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Mr. Weasley looked up at him. " It's not that Harry, just Order business that's all." 

Harry nodded and raised a hand to stroke Sylvia's head. That was when everyone who hadn't been his guard noticed the snake for the first time. 

" Harry is that a snake?" Ron asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice. 

" Yes Ron it is, your powers of deduction impress me." Harry smirked, his Slytherin side coming out. 

Everyone looked at him surprised, he was being so mean, so Slytherin. Harry had decided earlier in the summer that this year he wouldn't bow to other people's whims and that he would be his own person. He was going to show everyone just who he really was. 

Hermione looked closely at the snake and gave an involuntary gasp of shock. " Harry that's an Indian Black Viper. Those are the fifth deadliest snakes in the magical world. Do you know how poisonous that thing is?" 

At her exclamation the whole room stared at him in shock and a few in fear. The people that had been a part of his guard were staring at him in anger and couldn't believe he would put them in such obvious danger. 

Harry glared at her. " Yes Hermione I am aware of how poisonous they are. And her name is Sylvia. She doesn't appreciate being called a _'Thing'_. She won't hurt anyone here, unless they try to cause me harm in any way, she already promised." 

Ginny was the one to break the silence that had fallen over the room. She made her way closer to Harry. " Can I pet her?" 

Harry looked at her surprised that she would want _to touch a snake after what had happened with the Chamber of Secrets. He smiled. " Let me ask her. Sylvia can Ginny pet you she won't hurt you I promise. Just don't scare her alright." _

_' Alright snake-child.'_ Sylvia hissed back. 

" Alright Ginny come here." Harry motioned her closer. " She promised not to scare you." 

Ginny came to stand next to him and raised a hand to gently run it down Sylvia's head. Sylvia hissed in pleasure, enjoying the attention she was getting. 

Ginny giggled at the snakes reaction, realizing that not all snakes were bad. She was startled when Sylvia started unravel herself from Harry and slowly made her way up her arm and carefully wrapped herself around Ginny's neck and shoulders. 

Harry smiled. " She must really like you." 

Mrs. Weasley finally seemed to snap out of her daze at seeing a snake first draped around Harry's shoulders then her only daughters. " Everyone sit down. Dinners almost ready." She said before going over and adding some last minute ingredients to dinner, before ordering Fred, George, Arthur and Bill to set the table. 

Harry sat down between Remus and Ginny, who was still lavishing attention on Sylvia and across from Sirius. 

" You know if you keep doing that she going to become spoiled." He whispered to Ginny, a smile playing on his lips. 

Ginny smiled back. " Well maybe if you gave her more attention, I wouldn't have to. Now would I." 

Harry just shook his head and looked around the table. Most people were shooting looks in his direction, or he should say Sylvia's. They were acting like she was about to leave Ginny's shoulders and attack them or something. 

Sirius leaned over the table. " Harry where did you get her?" He asked, curious as to where his godson would be able to get a hold of such a snake. 

" I bought her. When I got my piercing's done I had a little time left over and went looking around I found her in a muggle pet shop. I liked her so I bought her, it was only after I got back, that I found out what she was." He said, not wanting to tell them he had been to Diagon Alley. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. He gave him a look that said they would talk about it later. 

Dinner passed much the same way as lunch had, except with more glances at Harry and Sylvia, who had once again wrapped herself protectively around Harry shoulders. She looked at everyone as if daring them to make a move against her snake-child. Eventually they all got the hint and started up conversations with there neighbors. Harry caught Ron shooting him nervous looks. He would ignore it for now. 

Mrs. Weasley stood up. " Alright kids off to bed with you. Tomorrow we start cleaning again and I'm getting all of you up early." 

Ron groaned but didn't say anything at the look that Hermione gave him. Harry stood up to follow but a hand on his arm stopped him. 

" Not you Harry. Remember that meeting we told you about this morning. You have to stay." Remus said gently. 

Harry nodded, he had forgotten all about it. Ron was about to protest but Mrs. Weasley shooed them out and upstairs. After a few minutes she came back and quickly warded the door. 

" We just have to wait for Dumbledore and McGonagall." Sirius said, answering Harry's unasked question. 

Harry just nodded and sat back down in his chair, thinking about how much he would tell them. Sylvia sensed her masters nervousness and gave his a reassuring hiss, Harry smiled at her and stoked down her back. After five minutes of waiting the fire roared to life with green flames and McGonagall stepped out followed closely by Dumbledore. 

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of anger at Dumbledore, for what happened to Sirius at the Department of Mysteries. If he had just told Harry why he needed to learn Occlumency, he would have tried harder or studied on his own. 

Harry looked around seeing who all was going to hear about his miserable life. On the left side of the table was Moody, Tonks, Bill, Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall, who had just taken a seat. On the right were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Weasley Remus, Harry then Sirius. Dumbledore had taken a seat at the head of the table. A few empty chairs were mixed in showing people who had left, namely the kids. 

" First off does everyone know why where here?" Dumbledore asked. 

Everyone nodded and he turned his attention to Harry. " Harry I would like it if you would tell us how you got your injuries." 

Harry decided the truth was probably best. " The Dementor that attacked me gave me the bruise on me neck. I was heading up to my room when Dudley said I was the one that had caused his condition. My uncle told me to get in the kitchen, he asked me what I had done to Dudley and told me to fix it. When I said I didn't do anything we started arguing. That was when the first owl from the Ministry arrived telling me about how I had been expelled and my wand was going to be snapped. He started yelling about all the owls that kept coming. We once again got into argument when the owl from Mr. Weasley arrived telling me to stay and to not surrender my wand. We said a few words and I guess my uncle had enough, so he slapped me. I was shocked. He told me to go to my room and I did. After that he left me alone for a few days. They all did actually." 

Everyone stared at him in horror. They couldn't believe that someone would hit there own flesh and blood. Mr. Weasley was feeling guilty, it was his owl that had set Harry's uncle off. 

" Can you tell us about what happened to your wrist?" Remus asked gently. Successfully stopping Sirius from saying anything. 

Harry went on to explain how his uncle had come into his room telling him that they would be leaving and how he wasn't to leave his room or touch anything of there's. He told them how his uncle had grabbed his wrist and how he heard it pop and snap. 

" That's all." he finished in a whisper, staring down at his lap. 

Sirius looked at him like he was crazy. " That's all. THAT'S ALL." He shouted. 

Harry looked at him in surprise he had never been yelled at by his godfather before. ' Well this is a new experience.' He thought dryly. 

" You think that's it." Sirius continued. He was no longer yelling, but the anger was still clear in his voice. " Harry he hit you. He had no right to do that. You should have owled us after he hit you the first time and we would have had you out of there sooner. I can't believe you were so stupid." 

Harry stood up in anger, his hair turning a dark red, almost crimson in color. " Owled you. You wanted me to owl you. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING ALL SUMMER." He shouted at him, finally letting out all of his frustrations. " THAT'S ALL I DID FOR THREE WEEKS, BEFORE I REALIZED THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING." he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. " I figured I could handle it. That was the first time he had raised a hand at me since I started Hogwarts. I told myself that if it got to bad I'd send you an owl. I figured you all would think it was real and get off you lazy asses and help me or you would think that I was just some attention seeking brat." 

Sylvia raised her head at her snake-child's yelling, she bared her fangs and gave a warning hiss. 

" Harry we would have come and gotten you immediately, if you had told us that you were being hurt." Remus said trying to calm him down. It didn't work. 

"Come immediately. That's a joke right. Considering I needed you after the Dementor attack and yet no one was there to help. So excuse me if I don't put a lot of trust in all of you." He said with hint of sarcasm. 

Dumbledore interrupted there argument with a detail Harry had hoped they had all missed. Especially the Headmaster. 

" Harry did you say that the incident that occurred the night of the Dementor attack was the first time your uncle raised a hand at you since you started Hogwarts?" He asked softly, causing everyone's attention to fall on him or Harry. 

Harry nodded and wished he hadn't caught that detail. He really didn't want to talk about his childhood. So he just nodded his head in answer. 

" How come you never told anyone about it?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders." There was no one I had that I could turn to. Whenever one of my primary school teachers saw a bruise, I just told them I fell down the stairs or my cousin and I were playing and we got a little ruff. After a while it became second nature to me and I didn't even realize I was doing it anymore. Finally my teachers stopped asking about it. I guess they thought I was just a klutz." 

" You still should have told someone about the abuse Harry." Dumbledore said calmly. " If I had known then I never would have made you go back there." 

Harry turned on him, all of his anger that had slowly been going away, came back full force. " If you had known." Harry said sarcastically. " Maybe if you had checked up on me once in a while you would have known. My fucking acceptance letter was addressed to THE CUPBAORD UNDER THE STAIRS." He shouted. 

Everyone was looking at him in surprise. Not many of them had heard Harry shout and no one had ever heard him swear. Ever. 

" Harry that is no way to talk to the Headmaster. Apologize." McGonagall demanded. 

Harry shook his head. " No, not until he apologizes to for the fourteen years of hell he made me go through. For all of the times he told me I was worthless. That I would never amount to anything. All the times that he told me that I should have died with my lousy, good for nothing parents. Or when I would be tossed in my cupboard for days, with no food and very little water. For all the times he would hit me, or kick me, or punch me. FOR NO REASON OTHER THEN THAT HE WANTED TO." 

Dumbledore looked his 150 years in that moment. The ever present twinkle was no longer there. Harry couldn't bring himself to feel sorry or guilty. After everything that Dumbledoe had put him through in his first fifth year, not even close. 

" I asked you before every summer if I could stay at Hogwarts or with the Weasley's and every year you said no. Every time you said that I would be safest at the Dursley's. Well news flash, I may have been safe from Voldemort but I wasn't safe from my relatives. Screw blood wards and screw blood protection." Harry all but growled. 

" Harry you are never going back there," Sirius said trying to get the situation under control. " I promise." 

Harry turned away from the table, desperately wiping at his eyes. He wouldn't cry, not in front of everyone. He couldn't do this anymore, he made his way to the door. 

He turned his head to face Sirius, " Don't make a promise you can't keep Sirius. You'll just end up letting you and me down." And he walked out and up to his room. 

_' Are you alright snake-child?'_ Sylvia asked, wanting to make sure he was okay. 

_' I've been better Syl. But don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise.'_ Harry responded trying to keep his voice even. 

Harry entered his room and saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him. " Hey guys." 

" Harry what did they want to talk to you about? Do you get to join the Order?" Ron asked, excited about the prospect of knowing order information. 

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. " Of course there not going to let him join the Order Ron. He's to young. We all are." 

Ron ignored her and turned his attention back to Harry. " Well did they let you join?" 

" No Ron, they didn't. They wanted to talk to me about something else. About what happened to me before I got here. That's all. I promise." Harry smiled at them and got ready for bed. They didn't need to know what he had told the Order members downstairs. He didn't want them to know. 

" I'm going to turn in early you guys. I'll talk to you in the morning. Night." Harry pulled the curtains on his four poster closed. Heard his friends tell him good night. He said good night to Sylvia and fell asleep to dreams filled with spider filled cupboards, yelling and an unknown figure coming to save him. 


	6. Disciplinary Hearing

Here is Chapter six everyone. I just want to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews you all have been giving me and I appreciate it so much. 

Also I had a couple people say that they didn't want this to turn into a Harry/Ginny story and as of right now I don't think this is going to have any romance at all. But if I do any pairings, it will happen towards the end of the story or in the sequel, if I plan on doing one. Which I am thinking about doing. 

OH MY GOD. I am so sorry that this took so long to get this chapter out there. I intended to get this out there two weeks ago but it seemed the fates were against me in more ways then one. First I got sick, then my computer started acting funny and I couldn't use it for a while, then I went on vacation down to Reno, NV to visit family. Then I finally got my computer working and finished the chapter. I'm so sorry about the long wait. 

So on with the story. 

Harry spent the next six days helping with the cleaning around the house and reading more books from the Rockman cabinet. He also read the book on Ministry laws that he had gotten in Diagon Alley. He had been right, it did come in handy. It not only gave a complete and detailed list of all Ministry laws, well known or not. It also gave a detailed account of famous or important trials that had taken place. He just smiled at what he had read. He would definitely win the trial and without Dumbledore's help. 

Harry had also spent the whole time avoiding talking with Sirius and Remus about what had happened the night of the meeting. After three days of pestering he had finally shouted at them to leave him alone and or he would slip Sylvia into there beds in the middle of the night. Not so surprising, the threat worked. Mss. Weasley had checked his wrist out and told him that it wasn't broken like he thought it was and it would be best to just let it heal on its own and had given him a muggle wrist brace to keep him from injuring it further. 

At that moment Harry was holed up in Buckbeak's room, practicing his Animagus transformation. So far he had been able to make the transformation from human to Grim in about two minutes. While not sounding to impressive he had read that on average it took most almost three minutes to transform fully. He figured that if he practiced almost every day he could probably cut the time in half by Christmas. He could turn back to a human in almost a fourth of the time, his record was 20 seconds, but on average it took about 25 seconds. 

Harry concentrated on his form. What the fur felt like, what it felt like to walk on all four legs and what it felt like to have a tail. Even the sounds and smells he felt when he was transformed. He could feel his bones and muscles shifting, his face elongating, his hands shrinking and the pads forming on the bottoms. He felt his backbone elongate and form a tail. Finally a minute later he was sitting on his haunches, looking at Buckbeak and Sylvia. 

Harry had yet to try out his Thestral and Centaur forms. For three reasons, 1. There wasn't enough room in the house to change into either form, especially when one had a near 20 foot wingspan. 2. He didn't know if the transformations would go as smoothly as the one with the Grim had. 3. It was too easy for some one to walk in on him in mid transformation. So far he had been lucky and he didn't want to press his luck anymore then he had. 

He liked being in his Grim form, everything was so much simpler then when he was human. He turned to Buckbeak and started playfully snapping at his front claws, who in turn started playfully snapping his beak at him. When this had first happened Harry had been scared that Buckbeak would accidentally take a chunk out of him, but when it didn't happen Harry had loosened up. 

After 20 minutes Harry transformed back and gave Buckbeak a loving pat on the head and picked up Sylvia and left the room for dinner. 

Dinner passed with a slightly nervous air about it. Harry figured it was because of his hearing in the morning and he just wanted to tell them that it would be ok and he wouldn't get expelled. Finally it just became to much. 

" Would you all stop looking at me like tomorrow I'm going to die or something. It's just a hearing. I'm not going to get expelled." Harry said, annoyed that they kept looking at him with sympathetic looks, he was going to scream if they didn't stop. 

" Harry, you could get expelled. You should be worried." Hermione said, a slight note of panic was evident in her voice. " I've been reading and they can't possibly expel you. They just can't." 

Harry put a hand on her arm. " Hermione it's ok I've been reading too. There's no way that they can expel me so don't worry about it. Besides if they did, it would be the last thing Fudge did while in office. I'd make sure of it." Harry smirked, in a way that would make any Slytherin proud. 

" But how do you know that for sure? What if they do expel you? Harry your wand will be snapped and you won't be able to practice magic anymore." Hermione whispered. 

By now everyone at the table had stopped eating and was staring at the two. Hermione had just asked the questions all of them had been burning to ask. All of then had been surprised at how calm Harry had been about the situation. When ever someone asked him if was alright he just said " I'm fine and everything will work out." They had all been stumped at his confidence but hadn't really pestered him to much about it. But now they were all waiting for an answer to there questions. 

" To answer your first question Hermione, I just know. They couldn't expel me anyway, I cast a spell in self defense, so that alone will get me off. Besides it would be a public relations nightmare if I was expelled especially after I publicly insult the British Ministry of Magic, the British magical population in general and then go to school in France of America." 

Everyone stared at him in shock. He had really thought it all out. And he was right, it would be a PR nightmare and Fudge would be out of office in days if not sooner. 

" Besides," Harry continued. " Even if they did snap my wand I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. But you shouldn't worry about it, I'll be fine. I promise." He said the last part to everyone around the table. 

They all finished eating and slowly trickled off to bed. Harry sat on his bed, despite everything he had said at dinner he was worried. He couldn't be sure if everything was going to turn out the same or if it was going to be completely different from before. Though everything he had said about going to school in France or America was true, there was no law against him going to a different country to learn magic. Even if he was expelled. 

Harry carefully got out of bed, trying to not wake up Ron and walked out of the room. He made his way down stairs and into the living room. He just sat there, going over everything he had read. He suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs, not wanting to talk to anyone about how he was feeling and not finding anyplace that he could hide without out being seen, he concentrated on his Grim form. He barely finished his transformation and got behind a small coffee table and chair in the corner when Sirius, Remus and Mr. Weasley came in. They all sat down and lit a torch for there only source of light. Luckily it was set right about him and cast very little light where he was hiding. 

They sat in silence for a while, when Sirius suddenly broke the silence. " Have you all noticed a change in Harry lately?" 

Harry was surprised at the question, he didn't think that he was acting all that different. Well besides acting more Slytherin, but other then that he was exactly the same. 

The other two men nodded there agreement. " He seems more distance then he did before but at the same time he seems to want to be near everyone. Especially you Sirius." Remus said quietly. 

Mr. Weasley agreed. " I've seen it too. Especially how he defended you when Molly got after you the night he arrived. But I've also seen him looking at you with an almost sad look in his eyes. Yet at the same time an immense happiness also." 

" I know what you mean," Sirius said. "When he first saw me after that Order meeting he looked like he was going to cry. But I also saw what looked like a great relief. It was different." 

Remus nodded." What about the change in his appearance? The earrings and tattoo? His clothes? I mean there's nothing wrong with it, in fact I'm glad he is finally coming out of being that timid boy and being more open. But the change and everything else is just so drastic. Especially his attitude. I don't think I've ever heard him yell or swear more in the two years I've known him, then I have in the past week or so. He definitely got Lily's temper, that's for sure. " 

Mr. Weasley and Sirius gave there agreement. Harry smiled at hearing that, well as best he could anyway. He was glad that he had gotten something else from his mom, then just his eyes. Being told that he was the spitting image of his dad was nice, but it got old after awhile. 

" What about his metamorphmagi ability? I've never seen him change his looks like he's been doing. I know Tonks didn't really show the ability until she was about two but…" Sirius told them. 

Remus interrupted. " Maybe he suppressed the ability. He did tell us that his uncle used to say he was worthless, he probably started to believe it and suppressed the ability." 

They all sat in compatible silence for a while before Mr. Weasley stood up. " I should be going to bed I volunteered to take Harry to his hearing tomorrow. So good night." 

Sirius and Remus told him good night and watched as he ascended the stairs. After he was gone they turned back to each other. 

" You think that there is something else wrong with Harry don't you?" asked Remus. 

Sirius looked slightly guilty. " I think that he's hiding something from us and I'm worried about it. What if he does something he can't take back? I just don't want to lose him again, not after I just found him and we really started to get to know each other." 

" I know what you mean. When I taught in his third year it was the first time that I had seen him since before the attack." Remus said. 

Sirius looked at him funny. " How come that was the first time you had seen him in 12 years. Why didn't you try to see him before that?" 

Harry stuck his head up at that question. He had wondered the same thing over the years. Ever since he'd found out that Remus had known his parents, he had wondered why he had never met the man before his third year and why he had never tried to visit. 

" I tried to about a month after it happened but I was told that Harry was still adjusting and they didn't want to disrupt him. A year later I tried again, his aunt told me that he didn't want to see me and that I was never to come back or else she would call the polize, I think that's what she called the anyway. After that I just didn't try anymore. So when Albus offered me the Defense position I was hesitant to take it, figuring that if Harry found out who I was. . ." Remus didn't finish his sentence. 

Harry couldn't believe it. Remus had tried to visit him and his aunt had told him he didn't want to see him. He had spent many sleepless nights in his cupboard, hoping that some unknown relative would come and take him away. Remus could have been that for him, granted they weren't related and he was werewolf, so realistically it wouldn't have worked, but even if it had been for only a day or two it still would have made a difference. If he ever saw his relatives again he was going to kill them, if not harm them beyond recognition. 

" We should get to bed Sirius, we have to see Harry off in just a couple of hours." Sirius stood up and walked back up to his room followed by Remus. 

Harry waited a few minutes to make sure that they wouldn't come back down and quickly but quietly made his was back to his room. Harry transformed back and got into bed. He thought about what they had said. He would have to be more careful until he got back to Hogwarts where he wouldn't be as closely guarded as he was her, at least that's what he hoped. 

He fell asleep, with those thoughts floating around his head. 

Harry woke up suddenly a few hours later, he tried to go back to sleep but gave up after half an hour. He looked at the clock beside his bed and sighed. It was 5:30. He got up and grabbed his midnight blue dress robes and went to the bathroom to get ready. He showered and dressed before looking at himself in the mirror. The bruises on his face and neck were almost gone, just a slight hint of yellow showing they had ever been there, remained. His wrist on the other hand was still in the muggle brace, Mrs. Weasley said it would be better by the end of the month or mid September, at the latest. His last problem was his hair, it was even messier then normal. He thought about it and grew it out to his shoulders and added some matching midnight blue streaks to it. He left it down, liking the way it looked more then when it was up. He kept his earrings in, figuring that it would make a statement, he was dressed in proper Wizarding attire, yet he looked like he came from a rave or something. As he passed his room he grabbed an old watch of Dudley's he had been able to fix earlier in the summer. 

He walked down stairs and heard voices from the kitchen. He opened the door and saw that, just the same as last time, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were all sitting down around the table waiting for him. 

Mrs. Weasley hurried up and led him to the table next Remus. " Would you like something to eat dear. Eggs and bacon? Porridge? Muffins? Waffles?" 

" Just toast please Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. 

She nodded and immediately got to work on making his toast. Remus and Mr. Weasley were both looking at him funnily. 

" You grew your hair out and added streaks?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. 

" I like it Harry, makes you look more like your dad when he was in sixth year." Sirius interrupted, looking at it more closely then before. 

Harry looked at him. He hadn't known that his dad had, had long hair. He had no pictures of his parents from there Hogwarts years, only after graduation and up until there deaths. He was glad that he could like his dad did at his age. 

" Yeah. I did. I wanted to make a statement, if there going to treat me like a criminal I might as well look the part." Harry answered Mr. Weasley, while spreading butter and jam on the toast Mrs. Weasley had just put in front of him. 

Remus looked at him. " Harry there not going to treat you like a criminal. It's just a hearing in Madame Bones' office. It's not like your going to be in a courtroom." 

_' That's what you think.'_ He thought and continues to eat his toast. 

" We should leave soon Harry, better that we be a little early then hang around here." Mr. Weasley said standing up. Harry stood up also. 

Tonks patted his arm. " Good luck Harry. See you in a few hours." 

Remus stood up and gave him a gentle hug. " Remember the law is on your side. Even underage witches and wizards are able to use magic when in a life threatening situation." 

Sirius was next. " Keep you cool and don't lose your temper." Sirius pulled him into a strong hug. " Sick to the facts and you'll do fine." Harry nodded into Sirius's shoulder before pulling away. 

Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug, but didn't say anything. Which Harry was glad for, he didn't want to deal with any crying woman. 

Harry followed Mr. Weasley upstairs and through the hall. They stepped out into the cool gray morning and made there way down the street. Harry kept silent the whole way going over all the information that he had gathered one more time. 

The streets were practically deserted, except for the stray cat or rodent. Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley and saw that he had his hand inside his coat and kept looking around, as if someone was going to jump out at them. Harry wanted to say that no one was going to attack but decided against it. 

They finally made it to the nearest Underground station and found it already flowing with people. Harry led Mr. Weasley through the station to the ticket counter and paid for two tickets. Mr. Weasley looked around, a look of wonder plastered on his face. Harry had to forcibly pull him away from the automatic ticket machines. 

" Wonderful." He whispered. " Simply wonderful." 

Harry smiled at him, he still got a kick out of how amazed Mr. Weasley got in the muggle world. They got on the train and Harry spent the next 30 minutes looking around at all the business people and watching Mr. Weasley look at the map and mutter to himself. 

They finally got off in the heart of central London, with its crowded streets and tall office buildings and busy foot traffic. The walk to the visitors entrance of the Ministry was the same as Harry remembered it going, with Mr. Weasley muttering to himself and explaining how he never used the muggle entrance so he was confused by it. 

" Here we are." Mr. Weasley said with a smile, walking toward a broken down telephone booth. 

Harry ignored the fact that this was where one of the worst nights of his life began. Spending time with Sirius helped him think that he could change the out come of what could happen. He followed Mr. Weasley into the booth and waited for him to close the door. 

" What was the code again?" Mr. Weasley muttered under his breath. " Right six . . . two . . . four . . . four . . . and two." 

The dial whirred back into place and a cool female voice sounded around them. 

" Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." 

" Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter, here for a disciplinary hearing." 

" Visitors, please take your badges and attach them to the front of your robes. 

Two badges fell out of the coin return slot. Mr. Weasley handed Harry one and snapped the other o the front of his robes. Harry read his, _Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing_, he pinned to the front of his robes. 

" Visitors, please present your wands to the check in desk at the far end of the Atrium. Thank you and the Ministry wishes you a great day." 

Harry felt the familiar shudder of the floor before they began to descend into the ground. A few short minutes later the telephone box descended from the roof. Harry looked around, the Ministry still impressed him, its long hall, intricate ceiling designs and its many fireplaces made it a sight to behold. 

The booth sat down gently on the floor. The cool female voice wished them a pleasant day and they both stepped out. Mr. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder and steered him toward the security desk at the far end of the hall. The badly shaven security wizard looked up when he heard them approach. 

" I'm escorting a visitor." Mr. Weasley said gesturing to Harry. 

The security guard gestured to the side of the desk. " Over here." 

Harry stepped closer to the desk, the guard passed a long thin golden rod over his wand. 

" Wand." he grunted. Harry handed him his wand. The guard set his wand on a set of scales that began to vibrate. A slip of parchment popped out. 

" Eleven inches phoenix feather core, been in use for four years correct." 

Harry nodded. The guard passed his wand back and impaled the slip of parchment on a metal spike. 

Mr. Weasley inclined his head to the guard and steered Harry through the gates and into a smaller hall where 20 lifts were in constant use. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:50, they had five minutes to get to the courtroom. He wasn't sure how to tell Mr. Weasley about the change in time and location without making him suspicious of how he knew. He was just getting ready to say something when Kingsley walked up to them, a panicked look on his face. 

" Arthur. I'm glad I caught you." he said, breathing heavily. 

Mr. Weasley looked at him in alarm. " What is it?" 

" I just found out that they changed Harry's hearing it's in ten minutes down in old Courtroom Ten." 

" Courtroom Ten . . . but that's . . . Merlin." Mr. Weasley whispered. 

He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him toward the lifts. " We only have a couple minutes Harry. Hurry." 

Just as they reached the lifts. Mr. Weasley threw a thanks at Kingsley over his shoulder. They got inside a lift and he pushed the number nine button, his impatience coming through. 

" I can't believe there using those Courtrooms. They haven't been used in over a decade." Mr. Weasley muttered angrily. 

Harry ignored him in favor of making one last mental check of all of his information. He was going to bring Fudge down a peg or five and maybe Umbridge along with him. Finally the lift stopped and Mr. Weasley dragged him out and towards a staircase, Harry knew would lead closer to the Courtroom. 

" The lifts don't even go down this far." Muttered Mr. Weasley angrily. He led them down another corridor. Harry saw the ominous door that led to the Department of Mysteries. He could go down now, get the prophesy and he would never have to go through any of the visions like last time. 

Mr. Weasley stopped outside a large wooden door. " Here we are Harry. You have to go in yourself. I can't go with you. Wish I could, you know. Good luck and remember, everything will be just fine." 

Harry turned the large heavy iron door knob and walked into the courtroom. It looked the same as it had before and when he went into Dumbledore's pensieve. The same dark, dreary gray walls surrounded him. The faint light the torches gave off just helped with the ominous feeling. Empty benches rose up on either side of him and directly in front of him rose the highest set of benches. All 50 members of the Wizengamot were talking quietly to each other, but stopped when they saw him. 

A cold voice rang out across the courtroom. " Your nearly late." 

" I am truly sorry for that. I only just received your owl about the sudden change not only in time but also location. It caused me to rush here as quickly as I could." Harry said, lying. 

Every thing about his plans revolved around the Wizengamot thinking him a nice polite boy, even with his looks. If he could make them think that the articles in the Daily Prophet could be wrong, then it would help him greatly later in the year. 

He slight smirk graced his face as he saw the surprised looks an many of the faces staring down at him. They were obviously surprised to see him in proper Wizarding attire. 

" Will you please take a seat Mr. Potter. We would like to get started." Fudge said, annoyance clear in his voice. 

Harry strode up to the chair that sat in the middle of the courtroom. He sat down confidently seemingly taking no notice to the chains that had rattled after he sat. Harry noticed that Fudge seemed flustered. Harry assumed Fudge thought that he would be rattled by having his hearing in the same courtroom where so many Death Eaters had been convicted and sat where so many Death Eaters had sat before him. _'Well Fudge its going to take a lot more then this to rattle my chains.'_ Harry thought. 

He looked around at all of the figures above him. He recognized Percy, Umbridge, Madame Bones and of course Fudge. He recognized a few other faces in the group, but didn't know there names. Harry ignored what Fudge was saying, though he was pretty sure it had something to do with the trial. He tuned back in when he heard Dumbledore's voice. 

" Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." he said from behind Harry. Harry turned his head around and watched as Dumbledore made his way over to him. 

Harry had to resist the urge to punch Dumbledore right in his already crooked nose. While he was sure that he would gain a few points with Fudge and Umbridge, he wasn't so sure about Madame Bones and he actually liked her. He also noticed that the older wizard wasn't looking at him, at all._ ' Now were back to this again.'_ Harry thought bitterly. 

Harry stood up causing all the eyes in the room to turn to him. " Actually I would like to represent myself." His tone clearly said that he would do it with or without the court's permission. " After all, the Headmaster was not there, as such he doesn't know all that transpired that night." 

Harry ignored the looks he received from Dumbledore and focused more on the looks from the Wizengamot. Most of the faces looked surprised at his request while some looked outraged that he would deny Dumbledore's help. Fudge and Umbridge looked beyond pleased, they looked ecstatic. Harry could tell by the look in there eyes that they assumed that Harry had just signed his own death certificate. 

'_ Well'_ Harry thought. _' Let the games begin.'_

" Of course you can Mr. Potter." Fudge said cheerfully. 

" Harry are you sure you know what you are doing?" Dumbledore asked, with a hint of worry in voice. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. " Of course. I always have a plan." 

Fudge started shuffling papers around on his desk, he finally pulled out a piece of parchment, took a deep breath and started to read, " The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle- inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on August the second at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy." 

" You are Harry James Potter, of number four Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surry." Fudge asked from over the parchment. 

" Yes." Harry said. Harry was sure he could feel his IQ level drop 20 points, as he had to listen to Fudge recite his charges. 

The same questions as before followed and every time he tried to answer he got cut off. He was one question away from going up to Fudge and punching him right in his overly large face. When he got on to the subject of his Patronus he knew his opening was coming. 

" It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," said Fudge in a testy voice. " The fact that it was so impressive is the problem." Half the Wizengamot nodded there heads in agreement. Harry knew that this was his opening. 

" I did it because of the Dementors." He said loudly. Just as he expected silence descended on the room 

" Dementors?" Madame Bones asked. Her eyebrows raised so high that her monocle was at risk of falling off. " What do you mean boy?" 

" I mean that there were two Dementors attacking my cousin and I in that alleyway." Harry explained. 

" You expect us to believe that?" Fudge looked around, smirking unpleasantly. " It's the perfect excuse for you to use boy. I'm sure you are aware that muggles can't see Dementors. So you using them as an excuse is the perfect way for you to escape punishment. Besides all the Dementors reside at Azkaban prison, so for that reason alone your story does not hold." 

Harry smiled that was exactly the response he was hoping for. " Actually Minister, I think what probably happened was two rouge Dementors left Azkaban without anyone's knowledge and just happen to come upon my cousin and I by chance." 

" Rouge Dementors?" Umbridge asked, speaking up for the first time. " Mr. Potter there are no such things as rouge Dementors. All the Dementors stay on Azkaban, they never leave without the expressed permission of the Minister." 

" Actually Madame, your wrong. Rouge Dementors due exist and there have been reported incidents throughout the past few hundred years or so." Harry explained everything with a smile on his face. It felt good to talk back to Umbitch and not get a detention for it. 

She sat up a little straighter at that, " Really, well why don't you explain it to us then." 

Harry smirked a true Slytherin smirk, his eyes unconsciously turning a dark green, almost black. " Gladly." 

He stood up from the chair and started talking. " The first reported incident occurred in 1498. A witch in Edinburgh reported seeing a Dementor attack three of her neighbors before Ministry officials arrived and returned the Dementor to Azkaban. The next case happened in 1577. Over the course of six months 4 rouge Dementors attacked muggles up and down the southern coast of England. Again in 1747 1 rouge Dementor was free for over a year and sucked over 75 souls, before finally being returned to Azkaban. The most famous case was in 1866 a rouge Dementor was free for only 3 months but sucked the souls out of more 150 muggles. So you see rouge Dementors are in fact a semi common occurrence." 

Wizengamot stared at him in surprise. They obviously didn't think he would be so well prepared. Fudge motioned for Percy to look up what Harry had just said. Harry waited patiently for Percy to find the cases in the large book that sat in front of him. A smile made its way across his face as he watched Percy nod his head to show that what Harry had said was true. Fudge scowled and glared pointedly at Harry. Madame Bones noticed this and spoke up before Fudge could. 

" I say we put this to vote right now. No need to postpone the inevitable any longer," she said in her booming voice. " Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges" 

Harry looked up as over half the Wizengamot raised there hands. ' That's more then last time.' Harry thought. " Those in favor of conviction." Only seven hands rose into the air, Fudge, Umbridge and Percy included. Fudge looked around, his face turning an ugly shade of red. 

" Fine, fine … cleared of all charges." 

Harry smiled and ignoring Dumbledore, walked toward the door where Mr. Weasley was waiting for him. 


	7. Hogwarts Letters

Thank you for all the great reviews I got from everyone, I was worried that you all would have abandoned me because of the long wait. Glad to see that's not the case. 

Ok sorry about the last chapters format I was using an old computer that should probably be used for target practice but at the time it was all I had to use but I fixed it so it shouldn't be a problem now. 

Last thing, I had someone tell me that they are tired of Sylvia or Selene or both, couldn't really tell which, as it was never clearly stated in the review, so here's the deal about those two. Selene will not be making another appearance in the story until the end she's played her part for now and that's that. As for Sylvia she will actually play an important role later on in the story so she is staying, if you don't like it, don't read it, I'm not forcing you to, so don't complain. 

Ok I lied, I more thing. I need a beta reader for my story. I know that I have a problem with spelling in my story, so I need help. If you want to beta for me just email me, it would be rally great if I could have like two. 

Now that I'm done ranting, ON WITH THE STORY. 

Harry opened the large doors and saw Mr. Weasley standing against the wall. He looked up when he heard the door open and rushed over to Harry. 

" I got off." Harry said with a smile. 

Mr. Weasley pulled him into a brief hug. " I knew you would. They couldn't do anything with the evidence they had. But still there's always that chance." 

Harry nodded in agreement, Mr. Weasley was right, there had been a chance that the Wizengamot could have found him guilty. 

The doors opened and Dumbledore walked out. " Good job in there Harry." he said, his eyes still avoiding Harry's. " Arthur I will see you at the next meeting." He turned and headed to the stairs to go back up to atrium. 

" Harry what was that all about?" asked Mr. Weasley. 

" Nothing." answered Harry, shrugging off the question. 

Mr. Weasley nodded. " We should be going. I'm going to drop you off, then go deal with an exploding toilet." 

Harry smiled, he remembered how upset Mr. Weasley had been last time. He had gone on to explain how muggle baiting was wrong and just led to darker acts against muggles. Harry still found it funny, even if it was in a mean kind of way. They had just reached the stairs when Harry heard the doors to the court room open again. 

" Well come on then. We should get back and tell everyone the good news." Mr. Weasley said with a smile and walked toward the stairwell. 

Harry smiled back and followed. As he made his way up to the lifts, he couldn't help but think that today was going to be a long day. 

" I knew you would get off." yelled Ron, slapping Harry on the back. " You always get away with stuff like this." 

" I'm so happy for you Harry." Hermione pulled him into a bear hug. " I knew that they couldn't expel you." 

" Thanks Hermione." Harry said. 

" _He got off, he got off, he got off_ . . ." The Twins and Ginny shouted, dancing around in a circle. 

" That's enough you three." Mr. Weasley said, as they continued to dance around the kitchen. He and Sirius started up a conversation while Remus and Tonks talked quietly at the other end of the table. 

" Alright everyone sit down, lunch is ready." Mrs. Weasley said setting a large platter of sandwiches down with a large pot of beef stew next to it. " All right Fred - George - Ginny. knock it off. NOW." she shouted at the three of them. As they were still dancing around singing "_He got off_ . . ." 

" I knew once Dumbledore came to help you, you would get off for sure." Ron said, through a mouthful of sandwich. 

" He didn't help me. I represented myself." Harry said, calmly taking another bite of his sandwich. He ignored the stares he received when everyone at the table realized what he said. 

" You did what?" asked Sirius, shock in his voice. 

" I represented myself. I didn't want his help and I told him that. I knew what I was doing. 

" Harry you said you had researched for your case I thought it was for you to give to Dumbledore." Hermione said. 

" I never said what I was going to do with the information Hermione." Harry said in a cool voice. " You just assumed that I would give it to Dumbledore after you heard he was going to be there at breakfast." 

Hermione had the grace to look sheepish at least. Harry was glad, he was determined to get her to realize that not everything an adult said was true. He needed people to know that he was a fully capable wizard who wouldn't bend over backwards at everyone's beck and call. 

" How did you know that Harry?" Ron asked, giving his friend a strange look. 

" Lucky guess Ron, that's all." Harry answered, covering his slip up. Or so he thought. 

He didn't notice the strange looks that Sirius and Remus gave each other nor did he notice the looks that Fred and George gave each other. If he had he might of put more thought into his future plan. 

Just like before Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's spent the next few days slowly going through the various rooms and cleaning them, or in some cases trying to. Harry was sure that the doxies in the drawing room had it in for him, he had been bitten to may times to count. He lost track after 6, doxycide had become his new best friend. 

There was only one thing he had wished different then last time and that was Sirius' reaction to him getting off. Just like last time he had seemed proud and happy, but Harry could see the depressed look lurking just underneath. Finally after two days and a small confrontation with Hermione, which resulted in her not talking to him for the whole day, Harry had confronted him. 

_FLASHBACK_

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Harry gently knocked on Sirius' bedroom door. He wanted to talk to him about him getting off and not being able to stay with him at Grimmauld Place._

_" Sirius. It's Harry, I want to talk. Can I come in?" _

_Harry was pleased to hear rustling coming from inside the room and the door opened, revealing Sirius. Harry noted that he looked tired and slightly upset._

_" Harry what do you need to talk about?" Sirius asked, a hint of worry in of voice._

_Harry looked up at him. " I need to talk about you." he pushed past him and walked into his godfathers room. _

_Harry looked around, getting the first good look at his godfathers room he'd had this time around or last. Books and clothes were the major items littering the floor, with a few magazines scattered about. Old posters and pictures were displayed on the walls, covering up the fading and peeling wallpaper._

_" What do you need to talk about?" Sirius asked. He closed the door and turned to face Harry. He motioned for Harry to take a seat at the desk chair while he pulled a chair from the corner and sat down in front of him._

_" Why aren't you happy that I got off?" Harry asked, figuring it was better to just cut to the chase and not go around the bush._

_" Harry I am happy that you got off. In fact I'm ecstatic that you did, its just now . . ." Sirius didn't finish his sentence, but Harry didn't need him to he already knew what he was going to say._

_" Now you'll be alone." Harry finished for him._

_Sirius looked directly into his eyes. Harry saw the truth, Sirius didn't want to be alone and he saw Harry as his solution to the problem._

_" Harry don't think that for one moment I wanted you to be expelled. I want you to experience every thing that your dad, Remus and I did and so much more. But I knew that there was a chance that you could be expelled and on some level I hoped that it would happen so I could finally spend the time with you that I have been denied otherwise." Sirius told him, still holding eye contact. " Now if that makes me selfish, then fine, but I didn't mean for you to think that I didn't want you to win."_

_Sirius took hold of Harry's uninjured hand with both of his and gave it a light squeeze and looked his straight in the eyes." Because Harry I did want that for you. I always have and I always will."_

_Harry fought hard to keep the tears from falling, but a few slid down his cheeks. Sirius wiped them away with his thumbs before pulling him into a strong hug. Harry continued to cry silently. He wasn't even that sure what he was crying over, but Sirius' omission that he actually cared about Harry's overall well being surprised him. It was one of the few times that Harry could remember Sirius comforting him for any reason. In this fifth year or his last. He swore right then, he would make sure that Sirius survived to next summer no matter what._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry waited for the last day of holidays to implement his plan, well more like him keeping Mrs. Weasley from seeing the bodies of her dead family lying in front of her. Harry remembered how broken she had looked after the boggart had shifted into her family and him. He also remembered Sirius walking in and seeing boggart Harry. The look on his godfathers face was shock and hurt. Harry had decided he would rather hear his parents plead for his life and faint then let Mrs. Weasley go through it again. 

_'Hermione was right I do have a saving people thing.'_ Harry thought. 

Just like last time the Hogwarts letters arrived on the last day. Harry had just finished cleaning owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe, under the watchful eyes of Hedwig and Sylvia, when Ron walked in carrying two envelopes. 

" Book lists arrived." he said, handing Harry his letter. " About time to thought they forgot about them this year." He sat down on his bed. 

Harry opened his letter, he ignored the usual reminder about term starting on September first and went right to the booklist. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ and _Defensive Magical Theory_. Harry growled when he saw that title. It meant that Umbridge would be teaching again. He idly thought about asking McGonagall if it was possible to take his OWLS in the beginning of the year, so he could avoid Umbridge all together. 

Just then Fred and George Apparated right next to where Harry was standing. Harry just glanced at them, glad that this time they hadn't landed on him. He was so used to them doing it now that it didn't even bother him anymore. He couldn't help but chuckle at how Ron and Hermione still jumped slightly when ever they did it though. 

" We were just wondering who's the one that assigned the Magical Theory book?" Fred asked. 

George nodded his agreement, " Yeah, because it means that Dumbledore found a new defense Professor." 

" About time too." Fred added. 

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation already having a vague idea what they were talking about. Harry looked over at Ron and saw that he was standing very still, with his mouth hanging open. 

" What's up with you Ron?" Fred asked impatiently. He moved over to his younger brother and looked at the parchment. 

Fred's mouth fell open too.

" Prefect." he said in disbelief. " You were made a Prefect." 

George leapt forward and grabbed the letter out of Ron's limp fingers. " No way." 

Before the twins could start on there " It should have been Harry" triad, he walked up to Ron and gave him a pat on the back. 

" Good for you making Prefect Ron. You deserve it." Harry said with a smile on his face. 

All three Weasley's turned on him. 

" You really think so?" Ron asked, surprise still clear in his voice. 

" Yeah I mean, you haven't broken half as many rules as I have. Well technically you have but I think I have you beaten. So before you say anything I'm not jealous and I truly happy for you." 

Any comments were disrupted as Hermione came bursting through the door, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. 

" Did you get it?" she asked Harry in an excited voice. 

Harry shook his head no. " I didn't get it, Ron did." he said with a smile. 

She turned to Ron. " You're a Prefect?" she asked skeptically. 

" Yeah I am. It was in my letter." he said defiantly. 

Hermione squealed in delight and launched herself at him and pulled him into a large hug. 

" Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you." she said. 

Ron stood there ridged, his face turning a bright red. Fred, George and Harry stood there laughing. Ron glared at them. 

" You can let go now Hermione." Ron mumbled. 

Hermione immediately let go and looked sheepishly at him. They both smiled at each other but didn't say anything. Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to come in. 

" Ginny told me your Hogwarts letters came. If you give them to me I'll go and get them from Diagon Alley this afternoon. You need new pajamas your old ones are too short." 

" Why don't you get him red and gold to go with his new badge." George said. 

Mrs. Weasley looked up, " His what?" 

" His badge." Fred said again. " His Prefects badge." 

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. " You're a Prefect?" she asked Ron. 

Ron nodded, albeit reluctantly. Mrs. Weasley shrieked in delight and launched herself at her youngest son and pulled him into a great beat hug. 

" OH Ron. I'm so proud of you." she cried. " A Prefect. That's just fantastic, absolutely fantastic. I'm so proud of you. You'll be Head Boy next, I'm sure of it. Just like Bill and Percy. That's everyone in the family." 

Fred and George look scandalized. " What about us? Are we next door neighbors or something." 

Mrs. Weasley ignored them, her attention fully on Ron. " What would you like to have?" 

Ron looked confused. " Have?" he questioned. 

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head. " Yes as a reward. We got Percy an owl but you already have one. How about a new cauldron, Bill's old one is rotting though at the bottom. Or how about a new rat, you used to love Scabbers." 

" Can I get a broom?" Ron asked, interrupting his mothers triad. 

Mrs. Weasley's smile faltered slightly. " A broom?" 

" Not an expensive one I mean, just a newer one I guess." Ron's face turned red. 

Mrs. Weasley hesitated for a moment before smiling. " Of course a broom it is then. Well I better leave now if I'm going to be purchasing a broom. Just let me have your book lists and I'll get everything at one time. Any thing you want me to get dears?" she directed the last question at Harry and Hermione. 

Hermione shook her head but Harry thought about it, he did have a few things that he needed to get but he doubted that Mrs. Weasley would be willing to go to Knockturn Alley, so he shook his head. 

" No Mrs. Weasley." he smiled at her. 

" Alright then. I'll leave." she walked out the door but everyone could hear her muttering about Ron being a Prefect. 

" Well Ronnikins, were proud of you too." George exclaimed, while wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

" Yeah we can't believe you did it." Fred cried out. 

" Knock it off you two." Ron grumbled, his face still red slightly. 

" What are you going to do Ron give us detention?" 

Both Fred and George burst out laughing. Harry chuckled lightly but shrugged when Ron turned to glare at him. ' Sorry.' he mouthed. 

" He should." Hermione told them. " You better act properly or else you will be in detention the whole year." 

This just sent them into a fresh bout of laughter. Hermione growled and stormed out of the room. Fred and George quickly followed, Harry ignored them instead turning his focus on Ron. 

" You okay Ron?" he asked, slightly worried that his friend hadn't really moved in over ten minutes. 

Ron nodded, " Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe it." He turned to face Harry. " It should have been you mate. Your better at this kind of stuff then I am." 

Harry shook his head. " Ron you were picked to be a Prefect not me. So quit complaining and enjoy it. Just think you'll be able to take points away from Malfoy now." 

Ron smiled at the thought. " Your right, that is a good point. I'm going to head downstairs." He walked toward the door. Noticing that Harry wasn't following he turned his head around. 

" You coming?" he asked. 

" No I've got some more packing to do. I'll be down in a few hours." Harry said. 

Ron just nodded and walked out the door. Harry blew out a breath, he really did need to finish packing. He had to get the Rockman cabinet out of the Study and he needed to go check out the attic for books. But first, he had to find a way to get out of Grimmauld Place and to Knockturn Alley. 

Making a quick decision he pulled his Invisibility Cloak and money pouch out of his trunk and draped it over himself before walking out of the room and downstairs. He would wait for someone to leave the house and slip out with them. Then he would hide the cloak in the park across the street and change into his Grim form and make his way to Diagon Alley. Now all he had to do was wait. 

Luckily for him he didn't have to wait long, he could hear Remus saying that he needed to go out for a while and that he would be back for dinner. Harry made his way to the door just as Remus and Sirius came into the entrance hall. 

" What did you need to get again?" Sirius asked. 

Remus rolled his eyes, " I just have to go to _Florish and Blotts_ and pick up some things from the Apothecary." 

He opened the door and Harry took his chance and slipped out just before Remus did, Remus followed closing the door behind him and Apparated away. 

Harry hurried across the street to the park and hid behind some tall bushes. He pulled off the cloak and hid it under the bushes, making sure that it was out of sight from any wandering muggles. He closed his eyes and thought about what his form was like. Two minutes latter he completed the change, and hurried down the street. 

He ignored the looks he was getting from passing muggles, especially for his red eyes. He just needed to hurry up before someone noticed him missing and all hell broke loose. 45 minutes and three wrong turns later Harry found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Going into a side alley he turned back into a human and thought about what he wanted to look like. Quickly deciding on chin length dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes he made his way into and through the pub. Tapping the bricks with his wand the archway opened up and Harry quickly walked through an down the alley. 

In the month of studying his Dark Arts books at Privet Drive, he had found a few rituals that would benefit him in the long run. He had chosen three to do, one to improve his eye sight permanently and that add a few extra bonuses, a second to improve his stamina, and a third to improve his physical body. The last one was the one he was most anxious to do, as it would fix his body to where it naturally would have been if he hadn't been neglected as a child. The downside was that the change would take place over two months. But to do these rituals would require potion ingredients that he was sure he couldn't purchase in Diagon Alley. 

He made his way down the alley and turned into Knockturn Alley. He would have to make this trip quick so he wouldn't be missed. He pulled out the list of ingredients he would need for the various potions that he would be making. He was just glad that he would only need to buy Re'em blood, Runespoor eggs, Romanian Longhorn Dragon eggs and Graphorn horn . It had surprised him at how easy it was to brew the potions for the rituals. 

He finally reached the Apothecary and walked in. It was just as dirty and dingy as the rest of the alley and smelled just as bad, if not more so, as the store in Diagon Alley. 

" Can I help you young sir?" a scratchy voice said from behind him. 

It took all of Harry's self control not to jump three feet in the air. The man was short, fat and bald. Harry thought he looked like a fat hamster but kept his thoughts to himself. 

" Yes you can. I need these ingredients and I heard you were the one to come to." Harry said, his voice alone commanding respect. 

The man looked down at the list his bushy eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. " These are all very expensive and very hard to come by." 

" Money is not a problem." Harry told him knowing that would get him what he wanted. Harry could literally see the money signs in the mans eyes. 

" Please wait at the counter I will be back with your purchases." he said and walked into a back room. 

Harry knew that if he got caught with any of these things there would be a lot of questions asked and he really didn't want to answer anyone. Finally 20 minutes later the man came out with a small box wrapped in plain brown paper. 

" All of your ingredients sir." he placed the box on the counter. " The cost is 378 galleons." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. " That seems to be a little expensive." 

The man glared at him. " All of those are illegal to have let alone sell. If you can't afford it, then get out of here because your wasting my time." 

Harry pulled out his money pouch and poured the right amount of gold coins onto the counter. He took his package and walked out. He made his way out of both alleys and back into the muggle world. He turned into an alley and transformed back into a Grim. He used the string to carry the package with his teeth. The trip back to Grimmauld Place took only half the time it had before. He transformed back into a human and grabbed his cloak from the bushes, after picking off some twigs and leaves he draped it over himself. It was then that he realized that he didn't know how he was going to get back into the house. 

Finally he just decided to walk in and hope that no one saw the door open by itself. He carefully opened the door, mindful of Mrs. Blacks' portrait. He closed the door behind him and glanced around, no one saw him. Lady luck was on his side apparently. He pulled the cloak off and made his way upstairs to his room. 

As he walked past the first landing he didn't notice the two sets of eyes that were following his progress. If he had, he might of kept the cloak on.

Harry closed his bedroom door behind him. He placed the cloak back into his trunk and placed the potion supplies in the third compartment. He had just closed the lid when the door opened to reveal Fred and George. They walked in and closed the door behind them and cast a silencing spell around the door. 

" What's up with spell?" Harry asked, honestly curious as to why they felt the need for a silencing spell. 

" Where did you go?" George asked seriously, no hint of his usual joking manner in his voice. 

" What do you mean. I haven't gone anywhere. I've been in here all day." Harry said hoping he could avoid a confrontation. 

Fred glared at him," You can't lie to us Harry. We saw you come in the front door and pull off your cloak. So where did you go and why did have to sneak out? You've been acting weird all summer." His gaze suddenly softened. " You know you tell us about what's bothering you. We may be trouble makers but we can be serious. Your like family to us Harry." 

George nodded in agreement, " Yeah if you need to talk to some one you can come to us. We won't tell if you don't want us to. Your like a little brother to us." 

Harry was surprised at them. He had never known them to be so serious in all the time he had known them. Not only that, they noticed something off with him. They saw him coming in. Had they seen him do anything else. He thought he was being careful. He was also surprised that they cared as much as they did. He knew they cared but he didn't know they cared that much. 

He smiled at them both. " Listen guys, thank you for caring so much but I'm fine." He saw there skeptical looks. " Yes I did sneak out and for certain reasons I can't tell you why, just that I didn't do anything illegal." He knew he was lying but he couldn't really tell them that he snuck out to go to Knockturn Alley. " As to why I'm different, I just realized that I can't let people walk all over me that I need to be my own person." 

The twins nodded there acceptance and stood up to leave. " If you ever need to talk remember we're here. Promise, that if you need to talk you'll come to us." Fred asked. 

George nodded his agreement. " Please?" he asked. 

Harry nodded. " Yeah I promise." They smiled at him before taking down the Silencing charm and walking out of the room. Harry sat down on the bed with a sigh. He would have to be even more careful then before. He scrubbed his face and slumped backwards on the bed. He felt movement off to his side. 

_' You okay snake-child.'_ Sylvia asked. 

Harry nodded,_ ' Yeah Sylvia. Just tired. But I'll be fine.'_

Harry turned his head and chuckled at the look he was receiving. He was sure Sylvia would be glaring at him if it was physically possible for her to do so. 

_' Promise?'_ she asked, a hint of accusation in her voice. 

_' Promise.'_ he said. The she snake nodded and curled back up on the pillow. 

He rolled his eyes and got up to finish packing. He would have to forgo looking in the attic until Christmas. He spent the rest of the afternoon packing and making sure that nothing that could get him into trouble could be found and was all safely packed away in the third compartment of his trunk. To keep from getting questioned about some of his belongings he placed all of his school stuff in the first compartment. Everything from his cauldron to his telescope and all of his course books were put in. The second compartment held all of his clothes; muggle, wizard, school and dressy, that he had gotten in Diagon Alley earlier in the summer, they were folded neatly and placed inside. The last compartment held all the extra books he had bought early in the summer, the Rockman cabinet and the less then legal potion ingredients. He also placed his Firebolt, Invisibility Cloak and photo album inside. 

Mrs. Weasley came back around 6:00 laden with books and a long skinny package Harry knew would be Ron's new broom. Ron took it from her and held it like it was the greatest treasure in the world. 

" Never mind opening it now Ron, people are arriving for dinner and I want you all down there now." she said. The minute she left the room Ron ripped into it and examined every inch of his new broom. 

The scarlet banner that Harry remembered from last time hung over the heavily laden table. Mrs. Weasley explained that she wanted to have a party not just a sit down dinner. Dinner went much like it had last time. He caught Fred and George trading Venomous Tentacula seeds. He knew that now would be the best time to go and face the boggart. He told Ron and Hermione that he still had some packing to do and that he wanted to go and finish it. 

He made his way to the drawing room and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and tuned to face the desk. He knew that he didn't have much time before Mrs. Weasley came up to deal with it, so this was his last chance. He heard the desk was rattle and Harry was sure that the Boggart could tell he was in the room. Harry walked over to the desk and grasped the handle of the bottom drawer, drew a deep breath, pulled it open and quickly backed away. 

At first nothing happened, when suddenly Sirius stepped out of the drawer. Harry's eyes widened, this wasn't right he wasn't scared of Sirius, he never had been. It should have been a Dementor. He was drawn out of his shock when _'Sirius'_ started to talk. 

" Its your fault." he said in a raspy voice. " Its your fault I fell. If you had just listened and done what you were told I would still be here. You're a disgrace. I can't believe I ever wanted you. Its your fault Lily and James died. You killed Cedric, if you hadn't offered to take the cup with him he would still be alive." 

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. Sirius didn't blame him, did he? It was his fault his godfather died. He had killed his parents and Cedric. Tears fell from his eyes, he slowly backed away until his back hit the wall. He didn't even realize that he had accidentally knocked over a vase, causing a large crash that was heard downstairs. His entire focus was on _'Sirius'_ and what he was saying. He slid down the wall, his legs unable to hold his body up any longer. He folded his arms over his head trying to drown out the sound of _'Sirius's'_ voice. 

" Please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. If I had known I never would have left. Please believe me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered quietly, in a broken voice. 

" Sorry won't bring me back. You only have yourself to blame." _'Sirius'_ said in a harsh voice. 

Harry didn't hear the door open, the gasps of shock, or the whispered _'Riddikulus'_. But he did feel the hand on his shoulder. He looked up immediately, eyes widening when he saw that it was Sirius. Harry backed further into a corner. 

" Please leave me alone." he pleaded letting a strangled sob escape him. " I never meant to kill you, or my parents or Cedric. Please just leave me alone." 

" Harry the boggart's gone. Its over your safe. It wasn't real. Its gone." a voice from above him said. 

Harry looked up and saw Remus looking down at him. He looked past him and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody all standing just inside the door. 

" Sirius?" he asked, tears still falling down his face. 

" Yeah Harry. Its really me. The Boggart's gone." Sirius pulled Harry into a strong hug. 

Harry fell into the hug. Now that he no longer heard the boggart mocking him, he noticed the black dots dancing in front of his eyes, the darkness that was creeping into his vision. 

" Harry?" a slightly panicked voice called to him. " Harry come on wake up." Harry felt himself slide in and out of consciousness and he heard voices around him. 

" He should be put in bed, poor dear." 

" The boy shouldn't have been in here." 

" Maybe he accidentally knocked the desk. You know it doesn't take much of an opening before a boggart makes an appearance." 

" I just want to now why the door was closed and he was in here all alone." 

" Maybe he needed to be alone Remus." 

" Shh. Lets just get him into bed. Poor kid looks exhausted." 

Harry felt an arm slip under his legs and another below his shoulder blades and lift him up. He felt himself being carried up the flight of stairs up to his room. He was gently placed into his bed and Harry felt his clothes change, indicating that someone had spelled his pajamas onto him. Fading footsteps indicated that the majority of the group that had found him had left. Harry felt someone, he assumed it was Sirius, brush his bangs out of his eyes. 

" What do you think that Boggart was about?" He heard Sirius ask. 

" I don't know. I know that he isn't scared of you so maybe it's something different. Maybe he feels like you blame him for what happened to Cedric and by extension Lily and James." he heard Remus answer. 

" Pfft. That's stupid. I know Harry had nothing to do with either of those events. It was all Voldemort's fault. He shouldn't blame himself." Sirius whispered angrily. 

" I know, but I think you need to tell him that. Obviously he has some issues that you two need to take care of." Remus said matter of factly. " Lets go he needs to rest." 

" Night Harry. Sleep well." Sirius whispered, he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead, right on his scar. 

" Goodnight Harry. See you in the morning." Harry felt another gentle kiss placed on his forehead, just to the side of his scar. 

Harry heard the door close and he turned over onto his side. He knew that he would eventually have to tell everyone about exactly what was going on with his boggart and everything else that had changed about him. 

His last thoughts before he slipped of to dreamland was, '_ How I'm going to explain this incident away. I wonder if I can plead the fifth.'_


	8. Finally Home

Hey there everybody. I have wonderful news I found myself a beta reader. That means less mistakes or none. So hopefully I'll finally be able to stop spelling 'nest' when I want to spell 'next'. That's my goal at least. 

Also I got a lot of reviews pertaining to the last line in the last chapter, " I wonder if I can plead the fifth." I know that, that is an American term and probably not used in England at all, but please forgive me. I'm not from England, I'm from a small town and the furthest east I've been is Illinois and that was only for five minutes(my dad took the wrong exit). So please forgive my mistakes. But if anyone reading this is from England and they would be willing to help me out with the British slang that would be greatly appreciated. 

NOW ON WITH THE STORY. 

_DREAM_

_" It's your fault Harry. You killed us." Cedric whispered harshly, as he circled him._

_" We would still be alive if it wasn't for you." Lily growled out. She to was circling him, like a predator hunting it's prey._

_Harry whimpered at what he heard. He didn't want to believe them but they wouldn't say those things if they weren't true. Right?_

_" You should have never been allowed to live." James said, hatred dripping from his voice like poison. " We should have let Voldemort kill you as a baby. Our lives would have been so much better."_

_Harry cried, to upset to be ashamed of crying openly._

_Sirius laughed harshly. " Look, he cries now. Guilty that you killed us, killed me. Its your fault that I died. If you had just done what you were told and stayed at school I would still be alive. You killed us. Its all your fault. You killed us."_

_Harry shook his head desperately, " No I never meant to."_

_" You killed us." all four figures said. _

_" You killed us"_

_" No."_

_" You killed us. You killed us. You killed us." They repeated over and over again._

_" No. No. No. NO. NO. NO."_

"NNNOOOOOO." 

Harry shot up in bed. He was breathing heavily and was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He closed his eyes and saw his loved ones blame him for there deaths. He opened them and glanced over at the clock that sat on the table between his and Ron's beds. 

_5:30_ flashed in red. 

He fell back with a sigh, turned over and attempted to go back to sleep. Finally after a half an hour he gave up, made sure he had everything packed, before going downstairs to sit in the family room to wait for everyone to wake up. 

Thinking that he was alone he was surprised to see a faint light coming from inside. He looked in and repressed a groan. Remus sat in one of the old but surprisingly comfortable chairs, reading a large book. Harry tried to sneak away but he stepped on one of the many lose floorboards, causing Remus' head to shoot up in surprise. 

His looked surprised to see him. " Harry what are you doing up so early?" 

Harry walked further in to the room. He ignored the question, not feeling like talking about his nightmare. 

" Couldn't sleep." Remus said with a slight smile. 

Harry didn't answer, though he figured that the silence was answer enough. 

" You want to talk about it?" Remus asked, hoping to get a response from the silent teen. 

" Not really." Harry answered. " I think I'm going to try to go back to sleep for another few hours." Harry turned and made to exit when Remus' voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

" Why do you think you killed Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. 

Harry slowly turned back around. Remus had placed the book on the floor and was now staring intently back at him. 

" What do you mean?" asked Harry, though clearly knowing what he was talking about. 

" I think you know what I'm talking about Harry. Last night when we found you I heard you, before we opened the door you said _' I didn't mean to kill you. If I had known I never would have left.'_ What did you mean? Being a werewolf does have some advantages you know." 

Harry stared at him; he knew that they had heard him he just hadn't realized how much had been heard. He couldn't have anyone find out what he was up to, what had happened to him, what he knew. He realized it would be less stressful on him but he couldn't put anyone else in danger, he wouldn't let them be in danger. 

" I just feel guilty about Cedric and thought that if anything were to happen Sirius that it would be my fault. I couldn't stand it if any thing were to happen to him. He's one of the closest things I have to a father. That's all I meant." Harry could see the doubt in his eyes. 

" Harry I know that's not all there is to it. Your hiding something." he stood up walked closer to the teen. " Whatever it is you can tell me. I can help you." 

" No you can't Remus, no one can help me. I have to do this by myself." Harry told him looking him straight in the eye. " Please just leave me alone and let it go." 

Remus shook his head. " No. I promised your parents that I would help protect you. So if you're doing something that can potentially harm you, then tell me now." 

Harry glared at him. Why couldn't Remus just leave him alone? He couldn't tell him about his plans, if he did, it could all go up in smoke. 

" I want to tell you but I can't. It's too dangerous for you to know. Please, just let me do what I want to do and leave me alone." Harry turned and walked back upstairs. 

" Can't or won't Harry? Which one is it?" He asked. 

Harry stopped. " Can't Remus. I can't. Please just let it go and forget about the Boggart. It wasn't important and I'm sorry if you thought that it was." Harry continued up the staircase, not daring to look back. 

Remus watched him go. His suspicions growing more and more with each step Harry took. He sat back down and picked up his book. It's faded cover and flaking title visible in the faint light. 

_' How to tell if some one you love is Possessed.' _

The next morning was a rush of packing, shouting, attempting to get something to eat and avoiding Sirius and Remus. Harry was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with Hermione, watching everyone rush around like chickens with there heads cut off. Harry hurried upstairs to gather his trunk and Hedwig. He was caught by Mrs. Weasley, who told him he was to see Madame Pompfrey the next day, so she could make sure his wrist was all healed. 

He had just got into his room when he heard Mrs. Weasley start shouting at the Twins for causing Ginny to fall down the stairs. He closed the door and saw Hedwig sitting on top of her cage and Sylvia curled up on top of his trunk. 

_' What is with all the yelling?'_ Sylvia asked, clearly irritated at the noise. 

_' Just Mrs. Weasley yelling at the Twins.'_ Harry answered while getting Hedwig into her cage. 

_' Well some one needs to tell her she screams like a banshee and to shut up.'_ Sylvia muttered angrily. 

Harry burst out laughing at his second familiar's remarks. He to had sometimes thought of Mrs. Weasley as a banshee, she certainly had the voice for one. It took about five minutes for him to calm down enough to where he was sure he wouldn't fall down the stairs himself. He placed his still irritated familiar in a carrying basket, hoping it would keep her calm. He placed both basket and cage on top of his trunk, before quickly double checking his drawers and wardrobe for anything he may have forgotten. Finding nothing he glanced at the mirror hanging beside him. He looked at himself before closing his eyes and willing his looks to change. He opened his eyes and smiled at what he saw, instead of black hair and emerald green eyes, short and spiked, electric blue hair now graced his head and bright violet eyes stared back at him. He was definitely starting to like this new ability more and more, he also couldn't wait to start practicing wandless magic once he arrived at Hogwarts. 

He was just figuring out how to get his stuff down stairs without taking two trips when his door opened and Fred and George walked in like they owned the place. They each raised an eyebrow at his new appearance but refrained from saying anything. 

" Need help with your stuff?" George asked, not waiting for an answer before walking over and picking up one end of the trunk, while Fred picked up the other end , leaving Harry to grab Hedwig's cage and Sylvia's basket. 

The three trooped down to where everyone was waiting for them. Harry got a few stares and Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips in obvious disapproval. Harry just ignored them. 

" Alright everybody leave your trunks and owls here Mad-Eye will get them and meet us at the platform." Mrs. Weasley explained. " Harry you can leave your snake here. You don't need to be carrying it." 

Harry sighed, he really didn't want to leave Sylvia with Moody, its not that he didn't trust the retired Auror; he just didn't trust him with his second familiar. Especially since the older man seemed to think every thing was out to get him. So it was with great reluctance that Harry placed Sylvia's basket on top of his trunk. 

" Alright Harry your coming with me and … Sirius, Dumbledore said no." Mrs. Weasley shouted at the large bear like black dog that had made its way to Harry's side. She sighed in annoyance. " Fine but it's on your head." 

With those last parting words she opened the door and everyone followed her with the large dog romping around all of there legs. Tonks meet up with them at the end of the block and followed them to Kings Cross. She gave Harry a big smile and whispered, " I like you new look." quietly into his ear, making sure that Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear. The trip to the station seemed shorter to Harry then last time but that was probably because Sirius kept them all entertained by chasing pigeons and barking at cats. 

Twenty minutes later they entered the always busy train station. They walked to the correct barrier. " Alright Harry your going through with Tonks and I." she turned to the rest of the kids. " Arthur and Remus will be here any second." 

The three each leaned against the barrier, melting through it and coming out on Platform 9 ¾, with Padfoot following behind them. They had barely gotten out of the way before Hermione and Ron came through, followed by Mr. Weasley. Then Moody came through with a trolley over flowing with six trunks, two owl cages and two baskets containing a cat and a snake. They had just finished putting every thing inside the train when Ginny, Fred and George came through, followed by Lupin. 

Mrs. Weasley gave everyone hugs and the usual lecture about being good and not getting into trouble. 

Remus pulled Harry aside. " Harry I want you to promise me that you will try to avoid trouble this year. I know nothing that has happened in the past has been all your fault but try to be a little more careful this year." 

Harry didn't say anything and just nodded, " Yeah I'll try. I promise." he added at seeing his former professors look. 

A warning whistle sounded and Mrs. Weasley started rushing them all on to the train. Harry surprised Remus by grabbing him in a light hug. " See you at Christmas Moony." he whispered. He hurried over to Mrs. Weasley, where Sirius was sitting and dropped down giving Sirius a large hug around his fury neck. " Be good and please stay in you know where." Sirius gave a slight whine. " For me? Oh and make sure you spend some time with Buckbeak, he likes to have his head and the back of his neck rubbed." Sirius responded by give Harry a wet kiss on his face. 

" Harry hurry! You're going to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley said as the train gave one more whistle. 

She pulled him into one more hug before ushering him on to the train. He jumped on just as the train started pulling out. " See you." he called out. The figures of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and Moody got smaller as the train gained speed and just like before Sirius bounded beside the train tail wagging and barking madly. Harry laughed at his godfathers antics. He watched him until they turned the bend and he was gone. 

" Well Fred and I have to go talk to Lee about some business." George said grabbing a handle of his trunk. 

" Yeah see you at the feast." Fred called as the two walked away. 

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, " You two better head to the Prefects carriage, the sooner you get done there the sooner you can come and find us. Ginny and I will try to find a place." Harry smiled at them. " See you later." 

He walked away followed by Ginny, both dragging there trunks behind them. Harry led her to the last carriage of the train, determined to find Neville and Luna. He got his wish. Neville was standing in front of a door, holding a struggling Trevor. He smiled when he saw Ginny, but got a confused look when his eyes landed on Harry. 

He smiled a shaky smile, " Hi Ginny, who's your friend?" 

Harry smiled. " Neville it's me Harry. Harry Potter." 

"Harry?" Neville asked, surprise detectable in his voice. " What happened to your hair and your eyes?" 

Harry grinned at him," Hey Neville. I found out I was a metamorphmagus. I can change my looks at will now. How was your summer?" Harry said with a smile. 

" Good, Gran and I spent two weeks visiting my Great Uncle Algie and Great Aunt Enid. It wasn't all that bad." He explained. " I'm just looking for a place to sit. Everywhere else is full." 

Harry looked at the compartment behind him and smiled, he could see Luna sitting inside reading _The Quibbler_. " What are you talking about there's room inside this one." Harry pushed passed him and opened the door. 

" Hi. It is it okay if we sit here?" Harry asked politely. " Everywhere else is full." 

Luna looked up when she heard his voice. Her waist length dirty blonde hair fell around her shoulders. Harry saw the familiar Butterbeer bottle cap necklace hanging around her neck and her always present radish like earrings. Her pale blue eyes passed over Ginny and Neville before landing on him. 

She nodded. 

Harry smiled at her and pulled his trunk in to the compartment, followed by Ginny and Neville. They placed there trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack above their seats. Harry set Sylvia's basket on his lap knowing she would want out soon. Ginny sat down next to Luna while Harry and Neville sat across from them. 

" So Luna how was your summer? Did you go anywhere interesting?" Ginny asked. 

" My summer was wonderful. Daddy and I went to France." Luna said a small smile spreading across her lips. " Next summer we are going to go look for Crumple Horned Snorkacks." She went back to her magazine, ignoring the rest of them. 

Harry saw Neville lean further back into his seat. Ginny just smiled at Luna and said how interesting that would be. Harry knew that she was only humoring her. Harry let a small smirk grace his lips, even though Luna seemed to talk a lot of nonsense Harry knew she was very observant and took in everything that was going on around her. She was also very intuitive. He just hoped that her intuitive nature wasn't going to bother him in the coming school year. 

" Want to play exploding snap?" Harry asked, hoping to avoid the whole spitting plant of Neville's. 

He pulled out a deck of cards from his coat pocket. He dealt them out and they started playing. One hour and five games later, Ginny had beaten both boys by winning three games, while Neville and Harry each won one. They had just started in on there sixth game when Ron and Hermione walked in with there trunks and animals. 

They quickly stowed there trunks and Ron placed Pig next to Hedwig before grabbing a chocolate frog and slumping down next to Neville. He tore off the wrapper and bit off the whole head, while slumping back into the seat. 

" Well there are two prefects from each house." Hermione sat down between Luna and Ginny. She wrinkled her nose a bit but didn't say anything. " Girl, boy pair." 

Ron sat up in his seat suddenly. " Guess who the Slytherin prefects are. Malfoy and Parkinson." 

" How that pug faced _cow_ got picked I don't know." Hermione said viciously. 

" Ernie Mcmillian and Hannah Abbot got Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil got Ravenclaw." Ron ticked the names off. " We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often. Can't wait to get the Slytherins for something." 

" Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. " You can't go around and abuse your power like that if you do then your just as bad as the Slytherins." 

Ron scoffed, " Like Malfoy and Parkinson aren't going to abuse there positions? You know as well as I do that they will. They might as well get a taste of there own medicine." 

Harry glanced over at Luna and saw the article about Sirius being the lead singer of the Hobgoblins but decided to not ask for it. He knew if he did then it would just cause a scene between Luna and Hermione. They had been talking for about an hour, before the door opened up to reveal Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. 

He looked around the compartment and his eyes stopped when they got to Harry. 

He raised an eyebrow. " What happened to you Potter?" 

" Nothing just trying something new that's all Malfoy." He answered with a smile on his face. " In fact I think its time for a change." 

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on a different look. His electric blue hair became a dark emerald green and when he opened his eyes they were sliver. 

" What do you think?" he asked with a smirk. " You like it?" 

Malfoy just sneered at him before walking out of the compartment slamming the door behind him. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. He sat like that for a few minutes before he felt someone staring at him. He cracked an eye open slightly and saw everyone except Luna, who was still reading her magazine, staring at him. 

" What?" 

" Harry could you change back to normal?" Ron asked. He had an uncomfortable look on his face. " You look like the poster child for Slytherin." 

Harry just looked at him, " Well I happen to like it, so if it bothers you stop looking at it." 

" But Harry you look like a slimy Slytherin. Looking like this everyone is going to think that you belong in Slytherin. There going to start to believe what the Prophet is saying about you." Ron argued. 

" I don't care what people are saying about me. They can have there own opinions if they want, it doesn't bother me. I would never join Voldemort," A shudder ran through the compartment. " Oh would you all just stop it, its just a name for Merlin's sake." 

" But Harry don't you g . . ." Ron started again. 

Harry glared at him, " Drop it Ron. I'm not going to change it, so just stop pestering me." 

Ron started to turn red and glared at him. He started up a conversation with Neville, who was more then a little nervous over what had just happened, and completely ignored Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes and pulled out a book on defensive and offensive magic. He saw Hermione give him a large smile and then she two pulled a book out and started to read. Ginny got pulled into Ron and Neville's conversation, while Luna continued to read The Quibbler, seemingly ignorant of the goings on around her. 

The rest of the train ride saw spent in relative peace. Ron, Neville and Ginny had gotten into a conversation about Quidditch., while Hermione, Harry and Luna continued to read there books and magazine, respectively. Finely three hours later they all felt the train start to slow down. The boys left while the girls got changed into there robes, then thy switched the girls now waiting in the hall for the boys to finish dressing. 

" Leave your luggage on the train it will be brought up to the school separately." a voice said from over the intercom. 

Harry quickly grabbed Sylvia and told her to hide under his shirt sleeve. She complied and wrapped herself around his left arm. Harry was glad that she was still small enough that she was barely a noticeable lump under his sleeve. 

The Golden Trio, plus three, made there way to the carriages. They managed to grab one of the last ones. Harry let everyone else get in first so he could have a little bit more time to look at the Thestral that was pulling there carriage, along with everyone else's. He would be able to turn into that. Now that he was at Hogwarts he would be able to practice. He walked over to it and gave it's leathery neck a small rub. The Thestral turned its head and gave Harry's hand a small knock, indicating that it wanted Harry to rub it's head. Harry gave it a small rub. 

" Sorry I can't stay longer." Harry gave it one last pat. Before going back to the open carriage door. " I'll have to come out and visit your herd some time." 

Harry got in and closed the door, he ignored the looks he was receiving form Hermione and Ginny and just stared out the small window. The carriage gave a lurch as they started moving up to the castle. 

Ten bumpy minutes later they all clambered out of the carriage, again Harry was the last. He ignored the looks he got for his Slytherin styled looks and walked up the steps toward the Entrance Hall. 

" I'm finally home." Harry whispered, before following his friends to the Great Hall. Some how he knew that this year would be different then last time. It would be better. 

He promised himself that. 


	9. Harry vs Seamus

I'M BACK. Sorry for the long wait everyone but I've been really busy these past few weeks because my brother came back from over seas( three guesses where.) but now I'm back and ready for action.

I just wanted to say that I am simply amazed at the response I have gotten from everyone about this story. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has put up with me and my bad updating habits. I promise that I will try to improve on that. I am really just playing this by ear, I'm in the process of mapping out the sequel to Second Chance, I know I can barely get this story out in a decent amount of time and I'm already thinking about the sequel. What can I say? I already have ideas for like 9 other stories. I have all these ideas in my head and trying to sort them out is hard. I hope you check it out and tell me what you think. 

So enough of my rambling as I'm sure your all waving fists at me I'll stop talking now and as I always say . . . 

ON WITH THE STORY. 

Harry followed behind his friends, up the front steps and into the Entrance Hall. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, he could hear the whispers. Friends asking friends if they thought that he was crazy or a Dark Wizard in training. He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips at the last comment. He didn't deny that with all the dark spells and curses he had studied over the summer, that he could be placed in the dark category and be quite comfortable. 

With those thoughts in mind he made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He walked to where Hermione Ron were already sitting, but received a cold glare from Ron and an apologetic look from Hermione. So instead he made his way over to Neville and sat beside him. The Hall was quickly filling up and soon Harry found himself surrounded by Weasley's, Ginny had sat down on his other side, while Fred, George and Lee Jordan sat across from them. 

Harry watched as McGonagall led the first years in. He smiled at the amazed expressions on some of the young first years faces and how they looked around the Hall in awe. Harry couldn't help but notice that some looked like there were about to be sick. He knew that the last time no one had, but he was starting to think that a lot of events were going to change, he just hoped he would be prepared for them. 

Harry, along with the rest of the school, waited with bated breath for the rip near the brim of the hat to open and the Sorting Hat to burst into song. They didn't have to wait long.(AN: Sorting Song is to long to type out if you want to read it look in the 5th book pg. 204-207. On with the story.) 

Clapping broke out, though it was sporadic at best. No one knew what to make of the Sorting Hats song and for the second time in Harry's memory talking broke out through out the Hall. Harry could hear the whispered conversation going on between Hermione, Ron and Nearly Headless Nick. He choose to ignore them in favor of paying attention to McGonagall, who was giving the Hall a look that could melt cast iron. 

" When I call your name, you come and place the sorting hat on your head and wait for your house to be called." she called to the first years. 

Slowly the large group of first years thinned as the Sorting Hat placed them in the appropriate houses. Harry passed the time by trying to guess the first years houses before the Hat, nine times out of ten he was right. Unbeknownst to him he started to whisper his guess just loud enough for those around him to hear. Ginny, Neville, the Twins and Lee Jordan were impressed by his guesses. As the last student was sorted into Hufflepuff, the five of them turned to Harry as one. 

" I guessed that's all so don't bug me." Harry whispered to all of them, effectively stopping there questions he was sure were going to come. 

They got the hint and turned to their attention to Dumbledore who had just stood up. " To our newcomers welcome and to everyone else welcome back. There is a time for speeches but now is not the time. Tuck in." 

Food filled the tables and everyone dug in as one. Harry glanced down to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. He could hear snippets of there conversation with Nearly Headless Nick. Ginny pulled Neville into a conversation, while Lee and the Twins started talking about upcoming pranks. Harry didn't participate in any conversations but listened to what was going on around him. He noticed the looks he was receiving because of his hair and the whispers that came with them. He looked around at the other Gryffindors and saw them shooting evil looks his way. He looked down at his plate and ignored them. 

The year had barely begun and already there were whispers about him. The Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws whispering about how he was turning evil and was turning into the next Dark Lord. The Slytherins just called him a freak and made noises at him. He continued eating still not participating in the conversations, just listening. 

Once everyone had finished with dessert and the noise started to rise Dumbledore stood up and everyone became quiet. 

" Welcome everybody to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Now that we all have full stomachs, I beg a few minutes of your time. First years should know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds and a few of our older students should remember that as well." his gaze landed on the Gryffindor table for a moment. Harry let a smirk grace his face. 

" Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would like me to remind you that there is no magic in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, the complete list can be found on Mr. Filch's office door." 

" Also we have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Also please welcome Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." 

There was a round of sparse but polite applause for both teachers. Harry leveled a look at Umbridge thinking of ways to make her time at Hogwarts miserable and to avoid that damnable Blood Quill. 

Dumbledore continued, " Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the -" 

"_ Hem, hem_." 

Dumbledore looked behind him at Umbridge. As she was not much different standing up as she was sitting down, it took a moment for everyone to understand why he had stopped all of a sudden. He looked taken aback for only a moment before sitting down and looking alertly at Umbridge, as if he had nothing better to do then listen to her talk. Harry gave a mental laugh at the reactions he saw from the other teachers and allowed a large smile to grace his face. 

" Thank you Headmaster for that lovely welcoming speech. I looking forward to getting to know you all and I know that we will all be very good friends." 

Harry glanced around and smiled at the looks of disbelief that most of the student population had, even the Slytherins. 

Umbridge cleared her throat again but when she started talking, some of the breathiness left her voice leaving it more business tone like then before. 

" The Ministry Of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of the utmost importance. The rare gifts with which you were born with may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by very careful instruction. The ancient skill unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." 

She bowed and smiled to her fellow staff members, none of which bowed back. She gave another little "_Hem, Hem_" and continued on with her speech. 

" Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing the historic school, and that is how it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ." 

Harry remembered the feeling of boredom from when he heard this speech the first time around, but hearing it for the second time only made him want to walk up to her and deck her. Hard. Still she continued on even though half the Hall wasn't even listening to her, she was completely oblivious to it all. 

" . . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come in fullness of time, to be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." 

She sat down and Dumbledore started clapping. The rest of the staff followed but only brought there hands together a few times before stopping. The few students who had actually been listening started clapping politely, though not enthusiastically. Before the rest of the student body could start clapping, Dumbledore stood up and started talking again. 

" Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, for that most illuminating speech." he bowed to her. " Now as I was saying Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ." 

Harry continued to listen to Dumbledore's speech. Though his attention was drawn to Hermione and Ron's conversation. 

" Well what does that mean?" he heard Ron ask impatiently. 

" I'll tell you what it means," he heard Hermione answer. " It means the  
Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." 

Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster just in time to hear him dismiss the school. He stood up and walked toward the door still ignoring the looks he received from most of the school's population. He smiled when he heard Hermione yell at Ron for calling the first years midgets. 

He wove his way through the crowded Great Hall ignoring the whispers, pointing and stares he received from his fellow students. He kept his eyes straight ahead and quickly made his way out of the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase. He took a couple of shortcuts and quickly left the crowds behind, leaving him with a chance to think. He hated how everyone was treating him and wished they would knock it off. He knew that to them it had only been two months since the Triwizard Tournament but for him it had been a little over a year. He felt guilty enough about what had happened to Cedric with out the whole school calling him on it. 

He quickly found himself in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

" Password." she asked, looking down at him. 

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_." he said. 

" Correct." she said, and her portrait swung open towards him, revealing the circular hole behind it, which he now climbed through. 

The Gryffindor common room was as inviting and cozy as ever. With its squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. Harry watched as people warmed there hands over the crackling fire and Fred and George pinning something up on the notice board. Harry decided to forgo the argument he knew would happen with Seamus if he went into the dormitory and flopped down into a chair in the corner of the common room. He pulled Sylvia out from under his sleeve and started stroking her scales. She gave a pleasured hiss and lat quietly in his lap. 

' **That feels good snake-child**.' she hissed happily. 

Harry laughed quietly, he was sure if she could she would be purring. He swore that some times she acted more like a dog or a cat then a snake. He leaned his head back and just looked sleepily around the common room. The people who had been standing by the fire had left for there dormitories and Fred and George had taken there places. 

He was almost totally asleep when he heard the tell tale sounds of people coming through the portrait hole. Cracking open his eyes slightly he saw that it was the Hermione and her gaggle of first years, with Ron and Neville bringing up the rear. He half listened to her directing the first years to there correct dormitories. 

" Girls dorms are to the right and boys to the left. Boys please remember that you are unable to go up into the girls dorms and if you try you are in for a surprise. I hope you have wonderful time here at Hogwarts." 

They all dispersed into their dorms. Leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Twins and a few seventh years spread around the room. 

Ron, Hermione and Neville walked over to him and sat down. 

" Harry why aren't you in the dorm? You're practically asleep over here." Ron said, with a smile. 

Harry opened his eyes fully and looked at him. " You're talking to me again I see. I thought I was no better then a Slytherin or should I say 'Slimy Slytherin." 

Ron looked sheepish and turned slightly red with embarrassment. " Yeah I'm sorry about that. I know that you did that to get rid of Malfoy. I didn't mean to over react like I did." 

Harry looked at him and finally nodded, " Apology accepted. Just don't do it again." He said with a small smile. 

Ron nodded. " Okay." 

" So why aren't you in the dorm Harry?" Hermione asked, going back to why they came over here to begin with. 

" I don't want to deal with Seamus right now that's all." Harry told them. 

" Why? What did Seamus do?" Neville asked. 

Harry stiffened slightly. They didn't know what Seamus really thought about him and Dumbledore. That he believed what the _Daily Prophet_ said about him. He thought back to dinner and where his year mates were sitting. He realized that Dean and Seamus had only been sitting three spaces down from him. 

" I heard him talking to Dean at dinner. Said that he believed what the _Prophet_ was saying about Dumbledore and I. I'm just waiting a while before going up there, I don't want to deal with anything right now." 

Ron looked pissed off, Hermione looked sympathetically at him while Neville looked confused. 

" I was sitting right nest to you all through dinner Harry and I didn't hear him say anything." Neville said, more curious then anything else. 

" You to engrossed in your conversation with Ginny, Nev." said Harry, hoping to cover his mistake. Luckily he seemed to except it. 

" Look I'm off to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Harry lifted Sylvia off of his lap and draped her across his shoulders. 

" We'll come with Harry." Ron and Neville stood up and after saying goodnight to Hermione walked with Harry up to the dorm room. 

Seamus and Dean had been talking to each other, the walls beside there beds already covered with posters and pictures. They stopped talking when they entered, both of them adverting there gazes from Harry. 

Ron gave them both a hard look and walked over to his trunk digging for his pajamas. Neville followed his lead and he too was digging for his pajamas. 

" Hey Harry." said Dean, trying to break up the tense silence that had settled over the room. " How was your summer?" 

Harry looked at him. " It was interesting. Definitely interesting." knowing that it would take more then a night to explain what his summer had been like. " You?" 

" It was good." Dean chuckled. " Better then Seamus' was anyway." 

" Why, what happened Seamus?" Neville asked. He may have known that Seamus believed the Prophet, but he didn't know about his mom. 

" Me mam didn't want me to come back." he said, his back turned away from Harry.  
" What?" Ron asked, temporally forgetting what Harry said about Seamus. 

" She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." he still was not looking at Harry. 

" Why?" 

" Well," he looked at Harry. " I suppose . . .because of you." 

" What do you mean?" Ron asked from behind him. 

" Well," he was still avoiding Harry's eyes. " she . . . er . . . Well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too . . ." 

" She believes the Daily Prophet." Harry said, with no emotion in his voice. " She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?" 

Seamus looked him in the eye. " Yeah something like that." 

Harry said nothing. He put his wand down on his bedside table and set Sylvia on his pillow. He went to his trunk pulled off his robes and stuffed them in it and pulled out his pajamas. He didn't say anything. He knew that Mrs. Finnigan had no idea about what had happened just a few months ago. 

He go into bed slowly, knowing that Seamus would be asking him about what had happened to the Third Task. 

" Look . . . What did happen that night when . . . You know, when . . . With Cedric Diggory and all?" Seamus asked, sounding nervous and eager at the same time. 

Dean who had been in the process of getting into bed, stopped and just sat on the edge. Ron and Neville both stopped what they were doing as well. Ron had never heard the complete story about what had happened that night and couldn't deny that he was curios to know. Neville had heard nothing except what Dumbledore said at the end of the last year. 

Harry closed his eyes. Even though he knew the question was coming didn't mean he wanted it to. He hoped that if he was going to answer the question it would get Seamus to join the DA sooner then he did before. 

HE was just about to answer but Ron beat him to it. " Seamus why don't you just look in the Prophet if you want to know. Since you won't listen . . ." 

" No, Ron," Harry interrupted his friend. " It's okay, I don't mind. You really want to know?" he directed the last question at Seamus, who nodded his consent. " Alright I'll tell you. We both reached the cup at almost the same time, we were attacked by an Acromantula Cedric and I were able to beat it, but not before it dropped me and broke my ankle. He told me to take the cup, said I deserved it. I told him it didn't work that way. We argued and I said we should take it at the same time. Hogwarts wins either way." Harry looked up at the other four boys, a sad and haunted look clearly visible in his eyes. Unbeknownst to him his hair turned from the green to a deep teal. 

" We landed in a graveyard. I knew that something bad was going to happen, I could just feel it. All of a sudden one of Voldemort's followers came out of nowhere, holding a bundle in his arms. It turned out to be Voldemort. I'll never forget what he said, " kill the spare." The Death Eater cast the killing curse and Cedric was hit." 

Harry stood up and started pacing, " I was tied to a grave stone and watched as this death eater performed a ritual that included my own blood." he pulled up his right sleeve, allowing the four inch long scar to viewed. " I watched Voldemort be reborn. I dueled him and was tortured. I barely got away." 

Harry spun to face them, " So Seamus if your mom wants to believe in the Prophet fine, I don't care. Just realize that it is not the truth. I hope that was what you wanted to hear." 

Harry laid on his bed and closed the curtains. He heard them moving around and getting into bed. Finally 30 minutes later he could hear four distinct snores. He stared off into space, that speech had taken more out of him then he thought it would. He finally let the tears, that he had been holding in for the better part of a year, fall. 

20 minutes later he lay under the covers, asleep, feeling more at ease then he had in long time. 


	10. Good Day

Hey everyone here is Chapter 10. I just want to say thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. As of right now I have 243 for this story alone. So thank you to everyone of you and I hope you all stick with me to the very end.

Before we get started I would like to address an issue I think you all would like answered. In Chapter one I introduced an OC, Selene, who helped Harry get to where he is now. I have gotten a few enquires about how I didn't properly explain who she was and why was she helping Harry. I've also said that she won't be playing a large role in the story which is partially true. For now. Can't say anymore without giving stuff away. Well here is the answer you all want. YOU WON"T FIND OUT RIGHT NOW. Her purpose won't be truly explained until the sequel or maybe the very end of this story, don't really know right now. So quit sending reviews about her. I know I didn't explain her, I did that on purpose. SO QUIT BUGGING ME.

But I would love for you all to take guess on what role she will take as the story develops and what she is exactly. So enough of me taking my frustrations out on all of you.

ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning at 5:00, so he could avoid Seamus and the rest of his dorm mates. After a quick shower he got dressed in his uniform and was looking at himself in the mirror trying to decide what he was going to do with his hair. After going through different color combinations he decided on electric purple hair, with neon yellow eyes to go with it. He grabbed his Potion, History and Defense books, ignoring his Divinations text. He would talk to McGonagall about dropping Divination at breakfast, once she started to hand schedules. Some parchment, quills and an unbreakable ink pot followed the books into the bag. Looking around to make sure that none of the other boys were waking up, he opened the third compartment of his trunk and pulled out the Rockman cabinet and pulled out an Occlumency book for him to study at breakfast. He realized that if he wanted to avoid the scene in his history OWL, he better start now. He placed the cabinet back in the compartment and made sure he reset the password.

A soft hiss made him pause on his way out the door. **' Where are you going snake-child?'**

Harry turned around and saw that Sylvia had woken up and had made herself comfortable on the lid of his trunk.

' **To the common room to read for a while. Then to breakfast. Are you going to come with me or do you want to stay here?' **he asked, knowing that she wanted to stay with him at all times.

' **Yes I will come with you. I said I would follow you and protect you and I can't do that if you leave me here while you go off gallivanting around where I can't make you don't do anything stupid.' **she glared at him to help get her point across.** ' Now get over here so I can wrap around your arm.'**

Harry held his left arm out, allowing Sylvia to make her way up. She slid underneath the fabric of his robe and wrapped herself around his upper arm, allowing her head to poke out of his robe collar. She promptly fell asleep. Harry wondered how she would protect him if she always fell sleep.

He walked down to the common room and sat in front of the fire to read his Occlumency book. He sat there for over half an hour before movement from the dorms above alerted him to his fellow Gryffindors, who were starting to wake up. Marking his place and placing the book in his bag he walked out of the portrait hole hoping to have a peaceful breakfast before the majority of the school turned up and stared at him.

He made his way down to the Great Hall slowly, enjoying the sun rise he looked at through the windows as he walked. He took his time figuring even the early risers wouldn't be in the Hall this early, as breakfast wasn't served until 6:30 and it was only, he glanced down at his watch, 6:09. He reached the Great Hall and sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the door.

He set his bag down and pulled out his Occlumency book and started where he left off. He continued to read even as more and more people started to show up, mostly Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins. He was only slightly aware of the glances he received, to engrossed in his reading too really care about what was going on around him.

The sound of someone sitting down across from him pulled his attention away from the book and caused him to look up briefly.

" Hi guys just let me finish this chapter then we can talk." Harry told them, before going back to his book.

Ron and Hermione just stared at him. They had just been blown off. Finally ten minutes later Harry marked his spot and set the book down next to his plate. He smiled at them and started to fill his plate with eggs, bacon and toast.

Hermione just looked at him. " Harry how long have you been awake? Ron told me you weren't in bed when he woke up and you weren't in the common room when I got down there. Have you been here all morning?"

" To answer your first question I've been awake since 5:00 and been here since around 6:30 or so. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to deal with Seamus so I just waited in the common room and I didn't want to deal with the looks I would get from the whole house." he explained, in between bites.

" No offense Harry but if you want to stop some of the looks then you should probably keep your hair and eyes normal and not change them into such," she stopped for a moment trying to find the right words before finally settling on, " loud colors."

Harry smiled at her. " Your probably right about that. It would help I'm sure. But I like it Hermione so people will just have to except it. Besides people are staring at me for a lot more then what I look like."

Hermione was cut off from replying by the appearance of Fred and George. They sat themselves on either side of Harry.

" Hey you guys." George said.

" How are you." Fred took over.

" This wonderful." George replied.

" Morning." They finished together.

Harry just stared at his friends. All three wondered how they did that, even Ron who had known them all his life.

" Nice hair Harry. It looks good on you." George flashed a grin at him.

Fred nodded his agreement, " Yeah purple is definitely your color."

Harry smiled at them clearly showing off his neon yellow eyes. Both twins raised an eyebrow each at his choice of colors but refrained from saying anything. Ten minutes before classes were do to start McGonagall made her way to there end of the table, with there time tables.

" Here you go Mr. Potter." she handed him his time table, only raising an eyebrow at his choice of hair. " Also you are to report to Madame Pompfrey after lessons. She is expecting you. Don't be late."

" Thank you for telling me Professor. Actually I was wondering if I could drop a class." Harry spoke up as she was walking away.

McGonagall turned around, " What class would that be Mr. Potter?"

" Divinations Professor." he answered.

" May I see your schedule?" she asked, clearly not used to having a student ask to drop a class on the first day of term.

Harry handed her his schedule, which he was still holding in his hand. She tapped it with her wand three times before handing it back to him. He looked down and saw that all of his Divination lessons had been replaced with free time.

" Mr. Potter I would like you to come to my office after dinner tonight so you can explain why you wanted to drop Divinations. Be aware that if you can not come up with a very good reason then you will have to return to lessons and explain to Professor Trelawney why you missed her lesson today." she turned and walked away, not waiting for a response.

Harry sat back down thinking about what he would say to convince McGonagall to let keep not taking Divinations. Though once he thought about it he knew it wouldn't take much to convince her he didn't want to take it, if past history was anything to go by.

" Harry why do you want to drop Divinations? You're going to leave me all alone in that class. Who's going to help me stay awake?" Ron complained.

Harry sighed. " Ron that class is a joke we're not learning anything in there. Besides I've got more important things to do then worry about how I'm going to die. I can spend that time a lot more efficiently on my own then I can in that class. Besides I'm sure Dean or Neville would be glad to help you stay awake."

" I'm proud of you Harry." Hermione gave him a big smile. " I'm glad that you finally decided to drop that silly class. Now you can spend your free time studying for OWLs instead of wasting your time."

" Thanks Hermione. Now come on guys we should be going or we're going to be late for History." Harry stood up, making sure to put his Occlumency book back in his bag. He figured he could get some reading done in History.

The three stood up and waved good bye to the Twins and made there way out of the Great hall. Harry spent the whole way there listening to Ron and Hermione bicker about how it was too early to start studying for OWLs and how it was never to early, that they probably should have begun last spring. Harry was sure that she would say they should have started studying in the beginning of first year. Harry let a small chuckle escape earning him two glares from his friends.

" Something funny Harry?" Ron asked.

" Just thinking that Hermione would have told us to start studying at the very beginning of first year if we had been talking then." Harry said with a grin.

Ron laughed with Harry while Hermione scowled before cracking a small smile herself.

" Alright you two knock it off. Come on we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Hermione hurried ahead, leaving Ron and Harry to run to catch up.

They reached the classroom with only minutes to spare and were lucky to grab three seats in the back. It was the consensus of most Hogwarts students that History of Magic was the most boring subject offered. Binns could put the entire class to sleep in ten minutes, five in hot weather. The final bell rang and Binns floated through the chalkboard and immediately started to lecture on giant wars. Hermione was taking a copious amount of notes, while Ron sat gazing out the window, his eyes glazed over. Harry decided to be productive and pulled out his Occlumency book and opened it to where he left off at breakfast. He spent the rest of the class reading on how to enter his mind and sort through all of his feelings. By the time the bell rang to signal class was over he was half way through the chapter on how to build up his mental walls.

" Harry what are you reading that is so impressive?" Ron asked on there way down to the dungeons for Potions.

Harry was formulating an answer when Hermione interrupted him. " Ron I think its wonderful that Harry has finally taken an interest in his studies. Now if you would do the same then I wouldn't have to let you copy my notes."

" Just because you like to study Hermione doesn't mean everyone has to." Ron countered.

They started arguing about weather or not studying was important. Harry just rolled his eyes and tuned them out. " Guys I'm going to go ahead I'll see you in class." Harry told them but they were to busy bickering to notice.

Harry continued on hoping that he would run into Cho again. He knew he no longer had feelings for her but he hoped to at least talk to her without any interruptions from his friends or hers. Luck seemed to be on his side today because when he turned the corner he saw Cho walking towards him.

She saw him and smiled a little. " Hello Harry."

He smiled back. " Hi Cho. How are you doing? How was your summer?"

" It was alright, you know with everything that happened . . ."

" Its okay if you don't want to talk about it Cho." Harry said gently. " Its been hard for me too."

She gasped, " Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I forgot that you were there when it happened. I've been so selfish to think that I'm the only one who has been effected by his death. I'm so sorry."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. " It's okay Cho. It's perfectly understandable." he glanced down at his watch and saw that he only had seven minutes to get to class. " Cho I'm sorry but I have to go or I'll be late for Potions. But maybe we could get together in the Library one day and talk."

An understanding look dawned in her eyes. " I would really like that. I should go too or I'll be late for Ancient Runes. Bye Harry." she walked off towards the stairs.

" Bye Cho." Harry called after her.

He knew that he couldn't make it to class on time, even if he ran he knew he would be late by a few minutes. Thinking quickly he decided to take the risk.

'**Sylvia I'm going to transform. You want to get off for a moment.' **Harry asked.

Sylvia made her way out from under his robe and he set her on the ground. **'Your going to want to hold on tight.'**

'**Of course snake-child.**' she hissed at.

Knowing that the Grim would faster and would get him to class on time, he concentrated and felt himself change into his form. Sylvia made her way up his front leg and wrapped herself securely around his neck. He wasted no time and took off at a quick run. He was surprised that he didn't run into anyone on his way to the dungeons, but didn't start questioning his good fortune. He could hear Sylvia hissing in displeasure, yelling at him to slow down and cursing at him. He let out a bark, the closest thing to a laugh he could make as a dog. He skidded to a halt in front of the classroom and quickly transformed. He smoothed out his robes and made sure he didn't look winded. He waited for Sylvia to go under his robe before he opened the door and walked in, ignoring the looks he received from both Slytherins and Gryffindors. He made his way to where Hermione and Ron were sitting and sat between them. He had barely sat down when Snape burst through the door.

He stocked to the front of the room, he faced the class, bracing his arms on his desk.

" Before we begin today's lesson," Snape said softly. " I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L. or suffer my . . . displeasure."

His gaze swept across the room, lingering for a time upon Neville, you gulped loudly.

" After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me." continued Snape. " I take only the very best into me N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

His gaze rested on Harry and his lip curled into a sneer. Harry glared back at him, feeling the need to prove himself.

" But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so weather you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students."

He waved his wand at the chalkboard behind him, the instructions for the days potion appearing.

" Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion used to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method are on the chalkboard you will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Start."

Harry grabbed all of the needed ingredients and started to prepare them for the potion. From his reading over the summer he had learned that it was best to prepare the ingredients before even starting the potion and to let the water heat up to the proper temperature. Ten minutes later he was starting. He followed every instruction to the tee, reading and rereading every line twice before adding an ingredient. He even remembered the two drops of syrup of hellebore this time.

He had just lowered the temperature and was counting down to the time before he had to add the last ingredient. Silver vapor had just started to rise when Snape stood up.

" A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Snape called, with ten minutes of class left.

Harry looked around the room and let a small smile grace his lips. Ron's cauldron was once again shooting green sparks, Seamus was trying to put out the fire. Hermione's was a shimmering silver, he looked around the room and saw that the only other people besides himself and Hermione that got it right were Malfoy and a Slytherin girl, he thought was called Daphne Greengrass. Snape walked around glaring at the Gryffindors who got it wrong and ignoring the Slytherins. As he swept past Hermione's potion he just looked down at it and continued on without comment. When he got to Harry's cauldron he stopped and stared down at it.

Harry was sure that he was going to find something wrong with it, but to his surprise he just sneered at him and continued on to Neville's cauldron which looked like it had cement in it and started interrogating him about what he had done wrong. After he had inspected everyone else's cauldrons he swiftly made his way up to the front of the room.

" Those of you who have managed to make read the directions properly, fill one flagon with a sample of your work, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing."

Harry filled his vile with his potion and whispered an anti shattering spell just in case Snape got any ideas. He walked up with the rest of the class and was glad that Snape just ignored him. He cleaned and cleared all of his stuff away and waited anxiously for the final bell to ring. When it finally rang the Golden Trio made there way up to the Great Hall.

" I can't believe Snape did that to Neville." Hermione exclaimed, as the three started to fill there plates. " I mean I know Neville isn't the best at Potions but he tries and Snape shouldn't embarrass him like he does. He should try to be a little fairer."

" Yeah. But when has Snape ever been fair to anyone other then Slytherins?" Harry said, slightly annoyed with the situation.

" I did think he would be a bit better this year." she sounded a bit disappointed. " I mean . . . you know . . ." she looked around to make sure no one was listening in. " . . . Now that he's in the Order."

Ron snorted. " Yeah right Hermione. I've always thought that Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-You?"

Hermione glared at him. " Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence Ronald. Even if he doesn't share it with you." she snapped.

Harry looked at them from over his book, shooting them both a glare. " Would you two shut up." he said angrily just as Ron was opening his mouth. " Can't you guys give it a rest?" he asked, ignoring the looks of anger on there faces. " You're always having a go at each other and it's driving me mad." Suddenly he lost his appetite. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the Hall.

He made his way through the halls not really caring where he ended up. Finally after 10 minutes he stopped and leaned against the wall. He slid down and slumped to the floor. He didn't know why he snapped at them the way he did. He hadn't been channeling Voldemort, at least he didn't think he had been. He just hated the way they were always arguing and not talking to each other. If they didn't stop he was going to use a sticking charm on them and lock them in the Room of Requirement until they announced there love for each other.

He sighed, knowing that if he kept this up he wouldn't have any friends by the end of the year. He stood up and continued on his way, deciding he needed a quiet place of his own to sleep. And he knew just the place.

Five minutes later Harry could be found pacing in front of a blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy thinking, '_ I need a place to be alone, I need a place to be alone, I need a place to be alone.'_ After three laps a simple wooden door appeared. Harry walked in and looked around. The room was similar to the room he had first met Selene in, just without the writing desk in the corner. A large black leather couch sat in front of a roaring fire and a bookcase filled with all kinds of books he knew he could spend hours reading, stood opposite of him.

He walked over and browsed through the titles until one caught his eyes. '_ Multi-Animagus, Combining the Beasts Within.'_ He pulled it out and sat down on the couch and started reading it.

* * *

45 minutes later

Harry walked out of the RoR much calmer and happier then when he went in. He knew that it wasn't fair to take out his frustrations on Ron and Hermione and he intended to apologize when he saw them in Defense.

He frowned.

Defense meant Umbridge and Umbridge meant an inexplicable urge to want to curse something. To get through this class would take what little self control he had, to not speak out against her about Voldemort. He slowly made his way to the Defense room, looking out for Ron and Hermione on the way. By the time he reached the Defense room he hadn't caught sight of them and figured they had already gone in. He walked quietly into the room and saw that Umbridge was sitting behind her desk, and was watching the door as each student walked in.

He looked around and saw that his assumption was right, Ron and Hermione had gotten there ahead of him. They had taken seats in the one of the middle desks and hadn't saved him a seat. He sighed, knowing they were probably still upset at him from breakfast. He saw Neville sitting further back and sat down next to him.

Neville gave him a small smile. " Hi Harry."

" Hey Neville." he answered. " How has your first day back been?"

" Good I suppose. Potions was horrible but at least I didn't melt my cauldron this time so I think that is an improvement." Neville sounded prouder when he said he hadn't caused his cauldron to melt.

Harry chuckled. " Yeah Neville I would say that is definitely an improvement."

They both say in companionable silence as the rest of the class slowly trickled in. The whole class was silent as Umbridge was an unknown variable and no one knew how strict she was.

" Well, good afternoon class." she greeted, once the last person had taken there seat.

A few people mumbled " Good afternoon," back in reply while Harry glared at her.

" Tut, tut," she said, looking around at the class. " _That_ just won't do, now, will it? I should like you all to ' Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Once more, please. Good afternoon class."

" Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." they all chanted back at her, except Harry who mumbled it more then said it.

She gave them a sickly sweet smile. " Now that wasn't so difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many people exchanged gloomy looks, they had never had a lesson that was fun that started with the words " wands away." Harry pulled out the needed items and set them on the desk roughly, startling Neville. Umbridge opened her own bag, pulled out her wand and tapped the chalkboard sharply.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts, A return to Basic Principles _once again found its way onto the board. Harry had to bite back a groan, he remembered how boring this class had been the first time around he didn't want to imagine what it would be like a second time.

" It seems that your teaching in this subject has been fragmented and disrupted." stated Umbridge, turning to face the class, her hands clasped in front of her and that sickly sweet smile on her face once again. " The constant changing of teachers who have not followed a Ministry-approved curriculum, has resulted in you being far below the standard we have come to expect in our O.W.L. year. That problem has now been fixed. You be pleased to know that, we will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved curriculum."

She waved her wand at the chalkboard again causing the writing to change. " Please copy down the following."

The sound of scratching quills filled the room while everyone copied down the Course Aims. Once everybody had finished copying down the aims Umbridge said, " Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a general mummer of assent throughout the class.

" I think we should try that again," said Professor Umbridge. " When I ask you a question I expect you to reply ' Yes Professor Umbridge' or ' No Professor Umbridge.' Let us try that again. Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

" Yes Professor Umbridge" rang throughout the class.

" Good. I would like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, ' Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Harry opened his book to the correct page number and skimmed the first page before he gave up and just started flipping the pages every few minutes. In reality he was waiting for Hermione to raise her hand.

He didn't have to wait long.

Just like before her book sat unopened in front of her, while she tried to catch Umbridge's attention, while said Professor looked in the opposite direction. After several minutes however more and more people had taken notice and were watching either Hermione or Umbridge. Once half the class had abandoned there assigned reading Umbridge realized she could no longer ignore the situation.

" Did you want to ask a question about the chapter, Dear." Umbridge said, her voice dripping with forced sweetness.

" No not about the chapter Professor." said Hermione.

" Well we're reading right now," said Umbridge, " If you have any questions then we can deal with them at the end of class."

" I've got a query about your course aims."

Umbridge turned her attention solely on Hermione.

" And your name is . . ."

" Hermione Granger." said Hermione.

" Well, Miss. Granger, if you read the course aims carefully enough then I think they are perfectly clear." Umbridge said, with smile on her face.

" Well I don't." Hermione said bluntly. " There's nothing in there about _using _defensive spells."

" _Using_ defensive spells?" she repeated with a little laugh. " Why I can't imagine why you would need to know defensive spells, Miss Granger. You surely are not going to be attacked in class."

" We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked loudly.

Umbridge, looked at him, her smile still on her face. " Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class Mr. -?"

" Weasley." Ron supplied, thrusting his hand up into the air, along with Hermione.

Umbridge, still smiling, turned her back on them only to find raised hands allover the room.

" Wizards much older and cleverer then you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in secure, risk-free way -"

" What use is that?" asked Harry, deciding it would be a good time to speak up. " If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free."

" _Hand_, Mr. Potter." Umbridge sang out.

Harry settled on glaring at her. He didn't feel like having his hand carved up again. He had unconsciously started rubbing his left hand at the thought.

Umbridge turned to face them, an unconvincing smile on her lips.

" I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, not to mention," she gave a tiny little laugh. " extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Harry resisted the urge to jinx her. Sylvia, sensing his sudden tenseness, let out a soft warning hiss. He took a deep breath and let it out. He would get revenge soon enough.

" If your talking about Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, " he was the best defense teacher we ever -"

" _Hand, _Mr. Thomas. As I was saying. You have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

" No we haven't." Hermione said. " we just -"

" _Your hand is not up Miss. Granger!" _trilled Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examinations, which, after all is what school is all about."

" What good is theory going to do for us in the real world?" Ron asked loudly, surprising Harry with his forwardness.

Umbridge looked up, seemingly surprised that it was Ron who had spoken up.

" This is school, Mr. Weasley, not the real world."

" So were not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?" Harry called out.

" There is nothing waiting for you out there, Mr. Potter. Who would want to attack children like yourselves?"

" Oh yeah?" said Harry. He knew that if he continued to talk he would probably be given a detention but he didn't care. He was still pissed off from his argument with Ron and Hermione and he needed to vent some frustrations. This seemed like a good opportunity to do just that. " Let's think . . ." he said, his tone mocking. " maybe _Lord Voldemort_?"

The class gave a collective gasp, with a few screams thrown in for good measure. '_ At least Neville managed to stay in his seat this time.'_ Harry thought offhandedly.

" Ten points fro Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

They whole classroom held it's collective breath. They were either staring at Umbridge or Harry.

" Now let me make this quite clear. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard had returned from the dead and is at large. _This is a lie._"

" It is NOT a lie!" Harry said, he stood up. " I saw him, I fought him!"

" Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Umbridge, triumphantly. " Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, _this is a lie._ The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard." Umbridge sat behind her desk. " Please continue your reading. Page five. 'Basics for Beginners.'"

" So are you saying that Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, all his anger rushing back to the surface.

Umbridge stood back up. " Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." she said coldly.

" It was murder. Voldemort murdered him." said Harry. He was surprised to feel himself shaking in repressed rage. He clenched his fist, the urge to curse her becoming stronger by the minute.

" Come up here Mr. Potter." she told him, her sickly sweet voice once again in place.

Harry calmly stood up, packed up his stuff and made his way to the front of the classroom. He stopped in front of her desk and patiently waited for her to write the pass to McGonagall's office. No one spoke as they watched Umbridge write something down on a piece of parchment and roll it up. She tapped it with her wand and held it out for him

" Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear." said Umbridge.

He took it from her without saying a word, turned on his heal and calmly walked out of the room, not even looking at Ron or Hermione, who he was sure was looking at him in annoyance. He let the door close behind him, though he gave it a little bit of help with his foot. He smiled as it closed with a very satisfying crash. He walked through the corridors, watchful for any appearance by Peeves.

He reached McGonagall's office without any problem and without running into Peeves. He knocked sharply on the door and heard movement inside.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and gave a slight start when she saw Harry.

" Why aren't you in class Mr. Potter?" she asked him.

Harry just held out the note. " I was sent to see you."

She took the offered note, frowning, she slit it open with her wand and began to read. As her eyes zoomed across the page, they became narrower with each line.

" Come in here, Potter."

He followed her inside, the door closing behind him automatically. He couldn't help but feel that he was about to be interrogated. He let a small smile grace his lips, technically he was going to be interrogated.

" Well?" asked the Professor, rounding on him. " Is this true?"

" Is what true, Professor?" he asked politely.

" Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes," said Harry.

" You called her a liar."

" Yes."

" That you told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

" Yes."

McGonagall sat down behind her desk, watching Harry closely. Then she said. " Have a biscuit, Potter. And take a seat."

Harry smiled at her and gladly took a Ginger Newt and sat down in the offered chair.

" Thank you Professor McGonagall." he said politely.

" Potter you need to be careful." she said, a weary tone in her voice. " Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and a detention. Now it says here that she has given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow."

" Every evening this week!" Harry repeated, acting properly horrified. " But Professor, couldn't you -"

" No, I couldn't." McGonagall said flatly. You would do best to keep your head down and your mouth shut while in her classroom."

She stood up and walked around her desk. " Have another biscuit, Potter."

He took one from the tin on her desk. " Thank you Professor."

She held the door open for him. " Have a nice evening Potter."

" You too Professor." he returned.

" Oh Potter." she called. " You are officially out of Divinations. I expect, with this extra free time, that your grades improve from what they have been in the past."

Harry turned back around. " Of course Professor and thank you."

He walked down the corridor, mindful that McGonagall's gaze followed him until he turned the corner.

He waited until he was two floors and a rarely used corridor later before he leaned against the wall, suddenly exhausted. Sylvia poked her head out of his robe collar.

' **Is everything alright snake-child.' **she asked.

Harry nodded and stroked her head. **' I'm alright Sylvia. Just trying to sort some stuff out.'**

She gave him a look and clearly said she didn't believe him.** ' You know every time I ask you that and you say your okay something happens that proves your not. I am not always going to be here snake-child, so please try and use some common sense.;**

Harry gave her a small smile.** ' I will Syl. I promise.'**

Harry stood up and slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing. He walked in and saw that Madame Pomphrey was already standing by a bed, with a tray of potions, waiting for him.

" Mr. Potter I was informed my Professor McGonagall that you had broken your left wrist earlier this summer." she said, once he got closer. " Is that true?"

" Yes Madame Pomphrey."

" Well sit down here and let me take a look." she instructed him to sit down on the bed in front of her.

He set his book bag on the floor and did as told. She spelled the brace, that he had been wearing for close to a month, off and got a good look at his hand. She flexed it, moved it and did all sorts of exercises with it.

" Do you feel any pain?" she asked him.

Harry shook his head. " No. It only feels a little stiff. That's all."

" Well it seems to have healed just fine. Here," said Madame Pomphrey, holding out an orange potion. " Drink this and the stiffness should go away. Now I don't do anything to strenuous for the next two weeks or so and you will be completely healed."

" Can I still play Quidditch?"

She sighed but nodded. " Yes you can as long as you take it easy. Well as easy as that game is."

" Thank you Madame Pomphrey." Harry got off the bed and picked up his bag.

" Your welcome Mr. Potter. Please don't let me see you in for at least a month." said Madame Pomphrey, with a sigh.

Harry just grinned at her and walked out of the Hospital Wing intending to go down to the Great Hall for dinner and apologize to his friends. Overall it hadn't been that bad of a day.

Showing Snape up, getting out of Divination's and telling off Umbridge.

Harry smirked.

It had been a good day indeed.

* * *

I am so sorry this took like three months to get out. I had a horrible case of writers block. My muse just left me and didn't come back until last week. I think she was down in Vegas getting it rich at Caesar's. But I'm back and ready to go. I have the next three chapter already planned out so expect a whole lot of angst drama.

I am in the works right now for a CSI story, focusing on a father/son relationship between Grissom, Greg and Nick. I got the general idea from a story I read but I want to try and take a crack at it. So if you think should do it put a note in your review. Thanks for sticking with through such a long wait and I want to say it again. I WILL NEVER ABANDOND A STORY. It may take me for ever to update but I always will eventually.

Thanks again. And review.


	11. Detentions

Hi everyone. I'm back. Sorry that this took so long to update but school was horrible and I had to study for my finals and that took up all my time plus all of the essays I had to right that weren't part of the finals so I barely had time to write. As I'm sure some of you can relate I also had some boy trouble so that put me into a funk. This entire chapter has been pieced together over the past three months and I've spent the last week smoothing it over and making sure it flows with something resembling order.

But now its summer and I'm back and ready to write to my hearts content and I have so many plans for this and my other story that I don't know how I'm going to make everything fit together. At this rate you will be getting sequels.

To everyone who wanted this to be Harry/Hermione, I'm sorry but that is not going to happen. Now before you tune out this isn't going to be a Harry/Ginny pairing either. I've already mentioned the person who I want to pair him up with and it will happen later in the story. So try and figure it out and tell me who you think it is in a review. It won't play a big part in this story but in the sequel, maybe.

I NEED A BETA READER. If you are interested and have a beta account then please make a note of it in a review and I will get back to you. Thank you.

Now without further ado,

ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by the time Ron and Hermione arrived. He motioned them over and watched as they reluctantly walked in his direction. They sat down across from him and just looked at him.

" I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no right to yell at you this afternoon at lunch. You two are my best friends and I don't want to let a little argument get in the way of that. I hope you will forgive me." Harry gave Hermione a little puppy dog look, even going as far as too stick out his bottom lip.

Hermione tried to suppress a grin but failed. " Yes, Harry, I forgive you. Just stop taking your anger out on us. We're on your side you know."

" I know Hermione and I appreciate it so much. I probably wouldn't have made it as far as I have without you guys." He looked over at Ron who still hadn't said anything. " Do you forgive me Ron?"

Ron glared at him for a moment before nodding. " Yeah I forgive you. If you ever do that again though I will curse you six ways from Sunday. Got it?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. " Yeah. I got it. Thanks for the warning."

Ron smiled at him and went back to eating. Harry followed his example and soon all three were eating and talking. Harry did his best to ignore the whispering that was going on around him but found that it was hard to. Hermione noticed this and put her knife and fork down.

" This is ridiculous. Lets get out here." said Hermione, standing up.

Harry smiled at her in thanks and put down his own utensils and stood up. Ron looked sadly at his plate before he too stood up. The three walked out of the hall, ignoring the stares they received.

" Thanks for that Hermione." said Harry. " I don't know how much more of that I could have taken."

Hermione gave him a gentle smile. " I understand Harry. We both do. You have to understand though they have been listening to the lies the Daily Prophet has been saying about you and Dumbledore all summer long. Before that we only had a few rumors about what had happened. Then Dumbledore says that You-Know-Who is back, that he killed Cedric and that you fought him. Even you have to admit that is a bit hard to accept."

Harry only nodded, to deep in thought to respond. He hadn't thought that his first day would have been so stressful. '_I may have done it once before, but that doesn't make it any easier.' _He missed the worried looks Ron and Hermione gave each other. He not only had a ton of homework that needed to be done but he also had the beginnings of a headache starting above his right eye.

Harry noticed that they were in the Fat Lady's corridor and was surprised they had gotten there without his noticing.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia._" said Hermione. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind and the three of them walked in.

The common room was empty, as everyone was at dinner. Ron and Hermione took there favorite armchairs by the fire while Harry took the couch. He stared into the fire, watching the flames dance about, he suddenly felt heavy and lethargic. He closed his eyes and let the soft crackling of the fire lull him into a light sleep.

_Dream_

_Harry stood in front of the veil. It fluttered innocently in an invisible breeze. He could hear faint voices coming from the other side. Suddenly the scene changed to the fight at the Department of Mysteries. He tried to move forward but his legs wouldn't follow his command._

" _Come on you can do better then that!" Sirius shouted._

_Harry watched in horror as Bellatrix's spell hit Sirius in the chest, sending him backwards into the veil._

_The scene changed once again. He was now in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. Sirius rose out of the bottom drawer and slowly walked toward him._

" _It's your fault I died. If you had just listened to Hermione I would still be alive."_

_Harry shook his head in denial. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real._

" _If it wasn't for you none of this would have ever happened. Lily and James would still be alive and we would all be happy. Sometimes I just wish you had never been born."_

" _No! Sirius!" whispered Harry._

" _Why did you do it Harry?" _

_Harry spun around and saw Hermione and Ron standing behind him._

" _Why?" Hermione asked again._

" _I was almost killed because you didn't think about the consequences of your actions. If I had died it would have been all your fault. Just like it was all your fault with Cedric. _

_Harry didn't even try to stop the tears from trailing down his face._

" _I was almost driven insane because I followed you into the Department of Mysteries. I was attacked by brain s because of you."_

"_I'm sorry. I never meant for any of you to get hurt because of me."_

_Sirius stepped forward. " Sorry doesn't cut it. Every thing bad that happens to those around you is all your fault."_

" _No." whispered Harry._

" _No." _

" _No."_

" NO." Harry quickly sat up, startling both Ron and Hermione.

" Harry are you okay?" asked Hermione worriedly. She set her book in her lap and started at him.

Harry jumped up from the couch and stared at her with wide eyes.

" Harry, mate, you don't look so good." Ron said.

His gaze shifted to his best friend and Ron was surprised to see a deep amount of sorrow and regret in his eyes.

Harry gazed at his two best friends, both were surprised at the amount of fear, sadness and regret that they held. It was something neither had seen in there friends eyes before.

Hermione stood up and walked closer to him. " Harry are you okay? Ron's right you don't look to good."

Harry stepped backwards keeping an equal distance between them. He gave a shaky nod.

" Yeah I'm fine. Listen guys I need to be alone for a while I'm going to go do my homework in the Library."

He picked up his book bag and looked back at them and gave them a small smile. They had worried looks on there faces and it made him happy to know that they cared as much as they did.

" Don't worry guys I just need to be alone for a bit. I'll be back by curfew." At Hermione's doubtful look he gave a small smile. " I promise."

He walked out of the common room and headed down the stairs to the library. Harry enjoyed the silence that filled the halls. It felt good to walk around and not have everyone staring at him. He concentrated and allowed his hair and eyes to return to there normal color, though he kept it short so it wouldn't be quite as messy.

He entered the library quietly knowing that Madame Pince would be around. He walked towards the potions section in search of a book on the uses of moonstone. After a few minutes of searching he had found three books that held potential in helping him. He lugged all three books back too a table and went to work on his essay. He spent the next two hours writing his essay. Finally at 8:45 he put his quill down, done writing for the night and finished with the essay. He would scan over it and make any necessary corrections in the morning. He shoved the essay into one the books and took them up to Madame Pince to check out. She gave him a hard look which he returned with a smile.

He walked out of the library with his books in his arms. He was walking down the corridor his thoughts on weather or not he could sneak away to the Room of Requirements when Ron and Hermione were in class Monday's and Wednesday's. He wanted to start practicing some of the Parseltounge magic and some of the spells in his dark arts books.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other person walking his way until they both ended up on the floor.

" Watch where you're going." A girl's voice said angrily.

" Sorry I didn't see you." Harry apologized.

" Figures I would crash into a bloody Gryffindor. They never watch where there going."

Harry looked up when he heard that, guessing that he had collided with a Slytherin. He looked up and confirmed his guess. Sprawled out on the floor was a fifth year Slytherin. He recognized her from his potions class but wasn't quite sure what her name was, though he thought it was Daphne but he wasn't sure.

" Here let me help you." Harry said. Both their things had fallen to the floor. He helped her gather her books and placed them back into her bag.

She watched him do this silently, a surprised look on her face

" Thanks Potter." she took her bag from him and slung it over her shoulder. " Didn't think Gryffindors had in them to be nice to a Slytherin."

Harry smirked at her and replied, " Didn't think Slytherins could be half decent to a Gryffindor."

She smirked back at him and walked away, leaving him staring after her.

He gathered up his books and walked in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room. He reached the entrance and gave the Fat Lady the password. At first glance the common room was empty, the fire was dying down and everything was quiet.

" I wondered when you were going to come back?"

Harry jumped slightly and whipped his head around to the corner. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He walked over to the corner.

" You really shouldn't do that Hermione." Harry smiled at her. " You're going to give a person a heart attack someday."

Hermione set her book in her lap and stared up at him. Harry took the unspoken request and sat down across from her.

" Did you get what you wanted done?" she asked him.

Harry nodded and pulled out his potions essay. " Yeah. I finished my potions essay. Can you look over it for me?"

Hermione nodded and took the offered essay with a smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out a quill and a pot of ink. Harry sat and waited for her to finish. Ten minutes later she finished and handed it back over to him.

" That was really well written Harry. I couldn't find any anything wrong with it." she complimented with a smile.

Harry put the essay back into his bag and stood up intent on going to bed and getting at least six hours of sleep.

" Thanks Hermione. I should get to bed I didn't get much sleep last night." He had just put his foot on the bottom step when Hermione's voice stopped him.

" What are you hiding from Ron and I? From everybody?"

Harry turned around to face her. His face noticeably blank. " I don't know what you mean."

Hermione glared at him. " I think you do Harry. You've been acting strange all summer. I've seen you reading strange books. You go off by yourself. Also you being a Metamorphmagi. I looked it up, it's a gift you have from birth or soon after that, you don't just suddenly become one. You haven't showed any signs at all these last four years and I'm willing to bet you didn't as a child either. So either you didn't tell us for some reason or there is something else going on."

Harry gave her a hard stare, which she returned full force.

" First off, I don't have to share everything I'm reading with you or Ron and what I do in my spare time is my business not yours. After what happened last year with Cedric I have just needed more time to myself to sort things out. As for me being a Metamorphmagus, how I just found out about the ability is my business not yours."

" I'm just worried about you and so is Ron. You've been distant lately and we're worried about you is all. After what happened to you Harry I can understand you wanting to be alone but you really shouldn't wander off without someone with you. It's not safe." she argued.

" I understand Hermione." Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. " I'm a big boy now I think I can handle my own problems but if I ever need help you'll be the first person I ask. Especially on homework."

Hermione laughed a little and pulled away. " Promise you're alright?"

Harry smiled at her and changed his hair to a bright orange. " I promise."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics and picked up her book, " Goodnight Harry."

" Night Hermione." he called back to her.

Harry watched her until she was out of sight then slumped against the wall. Keeping this secret was getting harder and harder. First Remus and probably Sirius both suspect something then Fred and George and now Hermione. If any more people call him on it he was going to crack. He was half a thought away of just spilling his guts to someone, Sylvia didn't count. Harry walked up the stairs and quietly got ready for bed.

As he stared up at the ceiling he let his thoughts drift to who could be trusted to keep his secret. Finally he let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day just as early as before. He showered and dressed quietly so as not to wake up his room mates. He gathered his books for Charms, Transfiguration, CoMC and Herbology. He grabbed his Occlumency book and poked Sylvia awake.

' **Syl, are you going to come with me today?' **he asked her quietly.

She raised her head and stared at him. **' No snake-child. I plan on going exploring today. I want to see what makes this school so important to you. I believe that you will be safe for the day without me.'**

Harry nodded and ran his fingers down her back.** ' I'll see you tonight then. Bye Sylvia.'**

Harry walked down to the common room and sat in front of the window. He opened his Occlumency book and started reading. He sat quietly for over an hour reading and listening to the rain pelt against the window before he saw Hermione. He set his book down and smiled at her.

" Hello Harry." she said. She sat down across from him. " Where's Ron?"

" Probably just waking up if he's not still asleep." Harry gazed out the window.

They sat in silence as they waited for Ron to come down. Finally they saw him walking down the staircase.

They ate breakfast with little conversations between the three. The morning was filled with double Charms and double Transfiguration.

" It is important that you all remember," the diminutive Professor said, perched on his stack of books. " that these examinations will influence your life for years to come and if you don't already have a place for your future then you must start thinking about it now."

The rest of the class was just like Harry remembered, they reviewed and practiced the Summoning Charm and were given an almost cruel amount of homework.

Walking to Transfiguration he tuned out Ron and his complaints and thought about what books in his trunk he would find the information that he needed. In McGonagall's class they had to endure another O.W.L.s speech. Finally they were set to work on the Vanishing Spells. By the end of class Hermione and Harry were the only ones to properly vanish the snail they had been given. Each were given a ten-point bonus and were the only two not given homework.

Harry and Hermione ate lunch while Ron was in the library looking up the uses of moonstone. Some time during the morning the rain had stopped and the day had become cool with a bit of a breeze. They met with Ron out in the Entrance Hall and the three made there way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. It was just how he remembered it, they started off with learning about bowtruckles. He was just glad that he was able to avoid getting scratched by the damn thing this time around. He was going to lose enough blood tonight he didn't need a walking twig to do it for him.

They walked towards the Greenhouses for Herbology. The class passed with talk about O.W.L.s. and replanting some of the more dangerous and temperamental plants. Assigned another essay the Golden Trio made there way into the Great Hall. He had barely sat down when he heard his name being shouted.

" Oy, Potter."

Harry looked up and saw Angelina Johnson walking towards him.

He gave her a smile. " Yes Angelina. Is there something you wanted?"

" Is there something I wanted," she said sarcastically. " I want to know why you landed yourself in detention every night this week. I told you that I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team."

Harry looked at her before standing and guiding her out to the Entrance Hall.

" Angelina I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get detention on Friday. Maybe we should postpone the tryouts until next week. I'm mean we've only been in school for two days. I really don't think that is enough time to give everyone who wants a chance to tryout to really prepare for it." His thoughts briefly turned to Ron, who he knew was going to tryout for Keeper.

Angelina gained a thoughtful look.

" I see what you mean Harry and it is a good idea. I'll talk to Hooch and see if we can book the pitch for tryouts next week. If I get them you better not get detention again." She leaned in close to him. " If you do I will make Oliver's practices seem like a vacation."

She turned on her heel and stalked back into the Great Hall, probably going to tell the rest of the team the change in plans. He quickly followed her example and sat down between Ron and Hermione. He ate a small meal before biding his friends goodbye and heading towards Umbridges office. When he knocked on the door she said, " Come in," in a sugary voice.

Harry walked in reluctantly, for the first time wondering why he was putting himself through this again. He looked around the room, eyeing all the pink, flowers and kittens, trying hard to keep his dinner from making a reappearance.

" Good evening, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned around and looked at Umbridge coldly. Fighting the urge to curse her into oblivion.

" Evening." he said stiffly.

He made his way to the small table that he had spent so much time at once before and sat down. He saw her stare at him before standing up, Blood Quill in hand.

She smiled down sweetly at him, " Now you're going to be doing lines for me Mr. Potter. I want you to write _' I must not tell lies,'_" she told him sweetly.

" How many times do you want me to write it?" he asked, with as much politeness as he could muster.

" As long as it takes for the message to _sink in._"

Harry braced himself for the pain he knew was coming and started writing. He may have done this more times then he cared to remember but the feeling of a knife cutting into the back of his hand was still painful. He bit his tongue to keep from gasping in pain.

Darkness fell outside before Umbridge allowed him to stop. His hand was red raw and he could make out faint lines spelling out the words _' I must not tell lies.'_

" Come here." she instructed. He walked over and stood in front of her desk. " Hand."

He held out his hand and she took it in her stubby fingers.

" Tut, tut, I don't think I have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling at him, showing off her pointed teeth. " Well, we'll just have to do this again tomorrow."

Harry walked out of her office without a word. He walked up a few staircases before he stopped and slid down the wall. He clenched his fists tightly, ignoring the pain it caused his right hand. It was only the second day and he was ready to give up and confess everything to someone. He rested his head on his knees and let a few tears slip from behind tightly closed eyelids. He spent a few minutes trying to collect himself. Five minutes later he felt calm enough to continue onto the common room.

* * *

He spent the next morning at breakfast putting the finishing touches on his bowtruckle drawing and working on his essay for Charms. Hermione was next to him looking over her bowtruckle drawing making sure it was labeled properly.

" How was your detention last night?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

Harry looked down at his plate and hesitated in answering, finally he said, " Lines."

" At least its only lines and not something worse." she said consolingly.

Harry nodded and went back to staring at his plate, suddenly not all that hungry anymore.

" I'm going to class I'll see you in McGonagall's class." he grabbed his bag and stood up.

" Harry you barely ate anything." Hermione looked at him a hint of worry in her voice.

" I'm not hungry Hermione. I'll see you in class." Harry walked out of the Hall and headed upstairs for Transfiguration.

The rest of the day past with relative ease. He are a small lunch spending most of the time going over his bowtruckle picture making sure he had the labeling correct. By the end of the day McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank and Sinistra had given them even more homework, that he had no hope of completing by the time he was supposed to go to detention.

Dinner that night was relatively peaceful and it ended with some good news. Angelina found him and told him that she had been able to reschedule the pitch for next Saturday. She told him she expected players who wanted to remain on the team to put training before anything else.

" I can't believe how much homework we already have. Its only the second day."

" Well why didn't you work on your assignments last night." Hermione admonished.

" I fancied a walk." he answered shiftily.

Harry rolled his eyes and held back a snort. He knew exactly what Ron as doing but decided he would keep it to himself knowing Ron would tell them on his own time. Harry sooner rather then later.

Detention once again took up most of his night and even though he knew what to expect it still hadn't made the whole experience easier to handle. He never let Umbridge know how much pain he was really in. He had to admit though that his uncle's beatings were worse then anything that toad could dish out. He was once again let out after midnight and headed back to the common room. He was suddenly glad that he had finished his potions essay and the bowtruckle drawing. He sat down and started on the questions that McGonagall had given them and flipped through his Transfiguration text looking for the answers. After an hour he finally was able to get started on his paper for Professor Grubbly-Plank on the proper handling of bowtruckles. It was nearly two in the morning before he was able to drag himself to bed, where he fell on top of the covers fully clothed.

Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness. He was at least able to get something to eat at every meal though he didn't eat much anyway. His third detention went just as he remembered it. He didn't look at the back of his hand already knowing what he would see. The only good thing that happened was that after two hours Umbridge let him go early after seeing that the words _'I must not tell lies,'_ hadn't faded away.

He made his way up to the common room keeping a look out for Ron. Once he reached the seventh floor he saw him, hiding behind the statue of Lachlan the Lanky, clutching his broomstick.

" Ron. What are you doing?"

Ron jumped in surprise and spun around to face Harry.

" Er ¾ nothing. What are you doing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. " I asked you first and tell the truth you have to have your broom for a reason."

Ron looked nervous. " I - well - well, okay I'll tell you, but don't laugh, ok?" he said, turning redder by the second. " I thought I would tryout for Gryffindor Keeper now that I have I decent broom and all."

Harry smiled, " I think that is a brilliant idea. It would be cool if you got on the team."

They set off together toward the common room. Harry remembered to keep his hands in his pockets, he didn't want a repeat of Ron finding out what was going on in his detentions with Umbridge. He walked upstairs and fell onto his bed, he briefly wondered where Sylvia was but figured she was out exploring the castle. He let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

The next day passed much to quickly for Harry. The only good thing was that Sylvia had returned that morning and told him they would need to talk. Harry had just raised an eyebrow at her and asked what they would need to talk about. She had only bared her fangs at him and told him not to question her. Harry had left the dorm laughing and wondering if she mothered him like that on purpose.

At five o'clock that evening he walked to Umbridge's office for his last detention.

" You know what to do Mr. Potter." Umbridge said, smiling sweetly at him.

Harry sat down at the table and started writing. He continued quietly, trying to ignore the pain that continually radiated from his hand. The entire back of his hand was covered in blood. It dripped down to his wrist and seeped through his fingers. Blood dotted the parchment as he continued to write his lines.

" Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" said Umbridge, almost three hours after he started.

She moved towards him her chubby hands out stretched. As he held his hand out for her to inspect he felt a searing pain in his scar. He winced slightly at the feeling. He'd forgotten that would happen.

" It hurts doesn't it?" she asked quietly. " I think I've made my point, Mr. Potter. You may go."

Harry hurried out of the room and made his way quickly to the common room. He had a lot to think about. He knew Voldemort was upset about something, the pain in his scar proved that. He just didn't know what he was upset about, though he could take a few guesses. It probably involved the prophecy.

He made a quick stop in a bathroom to clean his hand off. He pulled out an old rag and wrapped it around his hand and pulled his sleeve down so that it wouldn't be noticeable. He entered the common room and saw that it was mostly full. The twins were by the fireplace handing out order forms for there jokes, Ron wasn't there so he was probably on the pitch and Hermione was asleep on the couch. Harry made his way upstairs to his dorm he shuffled through his trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment a quill and an ink pot.

He wanted to make a list of what he needed to do. He grabbed a book so he could write and laid down on his bed.

_List of things I must Do_

_1. Visit Chamber of Secrets_

_2. Clean Chamber of Secrets_

_3. Start on Potions _

_4. Practice Thestral and Centaur forms_

_5. Start practicing wandless magic_

_6. Practice the dark arts_

_7 Practice Parsel magic_

Harry was about to continue when Fred and George walked in. He quickly shoved the list under his pillow and looked at them questioningly. They both raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore him.

" Harry we were wondering if we could borrow the map for tomorrow." Fred asked while sitting himself down on the bed.

" Why do you need it?" asked Harry, wondering why they needed the map when they knew the whole school like the back of their hands.

" We are going to testing some of our products and we don't want to get caught by Hermione." George answered, sitting down across from his brother.

" Yeah sure. I don't mind." He crawled down the bed and pulled his trunk open, glad that he kept the map in the first compartment as it wasn't password protected.

He sat back against his pillows and held out the map for Fred to take.

" Here you go."

Fred nodded his thanks and stuck the map inside his robes.

" Thanks Harry." Both red heads stood up and turned to Harry as he let out a large yawn.

" You okay Harry, your looking a little pale." Fred said, worry evident in his voice.

Harry smiled at them, " I'm fine. I'm just going to turn in early. Night guys."

Fred and George looked at each other before nodding. Fred was about to turn around when he noticed Harry's wrapped right hand.

" What happened to your hand?" he asked.

" Oh, this nothing. I cut my hand earlier no big deal."

Fred looked at him and nodded.

Harry could see that he wanted to say something and he was grateful when the red head decided not to.

" OK. Night Harry."

" Good-night Harry."

They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. He got dressed in his pajamas and crawled into bed and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. It had been a long week and he was just glad it was over.


	12. Authors Note

I know I'm not supposed to post an Authors Note as a chapter by itself but I think that it is important that I do so I am able to clear up some of the confusion that happened with my last posting. Half of you seemed to like it the other half seemed to think it was stupid and a waste of time. I have touched upon some of these before but I feel that I need to go a little more in depth to get my point across. Here are just a few things people said.

He is just as temperamental as before and is torturing himself

He is allowing the same events to happen as before/ following the same path as before.

Why is he allowing Umbridge to give him a detention/ torture him like that. Doesn't he realize that what she is doing is illegal.

Does Harry really want Sirius to live.

Harry is supposed to be all assertive and strong willed but he is always crying and allowing people to walk all over him.

Looks like a repeat of OotP.

He only plans to change Sirius dying and will allow everything else to happen the same way.

The answers to those complaints are:

I don't see Harry as being as temperamental as before but I could be wrong on that. Harry has a lot to deal with. He has to learn to control the gifts he has been given, save Sirius, deal with Sirius being alive, and coming to terms with the abuse he suffered with the Dursley's. So yes Harry is in some way torturing himself. He was never told Sirius death wasn't his fault before he was sent back, so in a way he blames himself for Sirius dying. To go through that emotionally is very difficult and is hard to over come without help, which Harry doesn't have.

Yes Harry is allowing some events to follow the same path as before. Why is he doing this? Because he has to. He went back in time. Not to another universe or to an alternate reality but BACK IN TIME. Now I'm sure all of you realize that so hopefully I will no longer get anymore complaints about why is Harry not fixing any of the other problems he has. He will continue to allow some events to continue but those will mostly be minor events with some major ones thrown in for flavor.

Harry is allowing her to give him detentions because it is the only way to bring her down. Well one of the ways to bring her down. Harry just can't go to the Ministry and say " Oh by the way Umbridge is using a blood quill. I don't have any evidence that she is but the last time I was in my fifth year she used it on me a lot." They would think he was crazy and wouldn't believe him. He has to go through this because he feels like that is the only way to get rid of her. Don't worry he will get his revenge. But this won't be his last encounter with Umbitch.

YES. Of course he wants him to live. Sirius is the only real family that Harry has left besides Remus. They are his last link to his parents. He is doing this and going through all of this to save him. He just can't do much yet at least not directly. So be patient and just wait it out.

Harry is strong and assertive. But he saw someone who he thought of as his father die in front of him. He also wasn't given the proper time to mourn the loss, and even though Sirius is alive to Harry he died and he needs to mourn that properly. He also spilled his darkest secret, his abusive childhood, and now he finally has to come to terms with it. His emotions are going to be really haywire for a while but I promise that he will be the strong and assertive person we all want him to be. Besides how would you feel if the one person you loved most of all died and all of a sudden he was alive.

Well of course it looks similar IT'S BASED ON THE BOOK. Now you were probably referring to the conversations being practically the same well, that was because I was using the book as me guide and anytime I tried to do the speeches or conversations on my own they all sounded like crap, now I know that is not an excuse but its all I have. From now on I'm going to be using chapter summaries I get off a website and will only use the book to get an idea of how the conversation should go.

No he won't. He has already changed some events, the trial and facing the boggart being the two main ones. Some things he will change and others he will allow to stay the same. To think that he would waste the chance to change events is not smart. Of course he is going to change stuff, you all just have to be patient and wait for it to happen.

All that being said this will only be up for a couple of days and then I'm going to replace it with the real Chapter 12. Also if you don't like my story then don't read it. It's not like I'm forcing you too, so stop making it seem like I am. And if anybody has any complaints about this Authors Note then keep it to yourself becausse I don't want to hear it.

Thank you.


	13. The King's Chamber

Hey everybody. Thank you for sticking with me through the long wait that was my update. Decided to make this short since I ranted and raved in my AN, so here is the real chapter 12 and thank you again for being so understanding.

I have only one thing to ask you all and its up to you if I do this now or later. I am willing to go through and do some major editing to the whole story one chapter at a time. Fixing grammar and spelling. Over all, help make the story flow better. I can either do this now or I can do it when the whole story is complete which could be a matter of months. I am leaving this decision up to you, the readers. If you could leave an answer in a review that would be great.

Also I have a poll going on this story its on my bio so if you could vote on it that would be awesome.

Now on with the story.

______________________________________________________________________

An insistent hissing sound woke Harry up early Saturday morning. He rolled over hoping that Sylvia would get the hint. He was almost fully asleep when he felt something moving on him and a angry hiss filled his ears. He reluctantly cracked an eye open and saw Sylvia's onyx eyes staring back at him.

'**Finally decided to wake up snake-child?' **she hissed.

He looked at the alarm clock that sat on the table next to his bed, it read 7:07. He returned his gaze back to Sylvia.

' **Sylvia why did you feel the need to wake me up at 7:00 in the morning?' **Harry asked sleepily.

She gave an annoyed hiss. **' I woke you up this early because today would be a good day to explore the Kings Chamber. Now get up and get dressed.' **she moved away from him and curled up at the foot of the bed, gazing at him with a hard look.

Harry let his head drop uselessly back onto his pillow. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep and ignore Sylvia but he knew that would just piss her off. He had planned on spending the day hanging out with Ron and Hermione, since he hadn't been spending much time with them lately and he wanted to fix that. Reluctantly he threw the covers off of him and stretched, his spine cracking in the process. He opened his trunk and pulled a pair of baggy black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and his gray sweatshirt. He walked into the bathroom for a quick shower and was soon dressed and rummaged in the last compartment for his Invisibility cloak. He finally pulled out his cloak and draped it over his body.

' **Come on Sylvia lets go to the Chamber.' **

Harry picked her up and let her wrap herself around his neck. He carefully opened the door making sure to not wake up any of the others. Quietly as he could, he made his way down to the common room, luckily not running into any early risers on the way. He pushed the portrait open, just enough for him to slip out without even waking The Fat Lady up.

He carefully made his way through the halls, making sure he avoided any early risers. He reached Myrtle's bathroom without running into anybody and quietly made his way in, hoping Myrtle was off spying on people in the prefects bathroom. He sighed in relief when he didn't hear any crying and quickly looked in all the stalls to make sure she or anybody else weren't hiding in one.

Finding no one he walked over to the sink hiding the entrance. He pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and carefully hid it in a small alcove in the wall.

He turned back to the sink and took a deep breath.

' **Open.'** he hissed. He watched as the sink sunk into the floor while the rest slid away revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

He sighed, " Here goes nothing."

He slid himself into the hole and let go. The sinks came back together, covering the hole as the last sink slid into place the doors opened and two people walked in.

" What do you think he is doing down there? You think we should wait for him to came back?" one of them asked.

The other shook their head. " No. Lets just watch the map and see how long he is down there for. We'll talk to him tonight if we have to. Come on lets go."

The two walked out, wondering what was going on with their friend.

______________________________________________________________________

" I never want to do that again." mumbled Harry, he rubbed his arm where it had scrapped against the side of the pipe on the way down. He stood up and looked down at his slime covered clothes, he would spell them clean when he got back out.

He made his way through the tunnel until he reached the cave in. He looked up at the small opening at the top of the cave in. He was really glad he decided not to wear robes today.

He put his wand in his pocket and started to climb. Five minutes later he dropped down on the other side. He continued walking all the while thinking that there had better be another way out or else he was screwed because he didn't want to do that again.

He made his way through the rest of the tunnel while thinking about what he needed to do. He knew eventually he would have to bring someone down so the Basilisk corpse could be harvested. In all probability it would be Snape since he was the only potions master he knew.

He quickly reached the familiar entrance to the Chamber. The two twisting snakes, with great glistening emeralds for eyes were the just as he remembered from his second year.

' **Open.' **he hissed.

The snakes parted and the wall slid apart, the two halves slid out of sight. Harry made his way past them and walked further into the Chamber. He hurried down to the end and stared at the body of the Basilisk. He immediately noticed that, even after four years of laying partly in water, the body hadn't started decaying at all.

' **Sylvia, why hasn't the body started to decay yet?**' asked Harry as he started to examine the body more closely.

' **It's because of all the magic it possessed when it was alive. The Basilisk is one of the most inherently magical creatures to roam the earth snake-child. It's this magic that allows the body to slow the process of decay down.' **she answered, also staring at the large corpse.

Harry glanced down at her questioningly, **' How long will it take for the body to decay?'**

' **The whole body, any where from decades to a century. Though it if you plan on harvesting any of the organs or venom it would be best to do that soon. Those will only keep for a few decades.' **she explained.

Harry looked around the Chamber remembering the last time he had been here. He could almost see the memory of Tom Riddle ordering the Basilisk to kill him, see Ginny lying on the ground, dying, He could feel the great snakes large fang pierce his arm, feel the stinging pain of the poison as it coursed through his veins. He looked around the floor and spotted the Basilisk fang that had pierced his arm, the tip of it covered in ink and blood.

He turned his attention to the large statue in front of him, trying to remember what Tom Riddle had said to open it. He had been a little preoccupied by the thought of dying to worry about what had been said at the time.

' **Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four.'** Harry called out.

Harry watched as the statues great mouth opened to reveal the gaping hole, that once held one of his worst nightmares.

" Why do I feel like this is a bad idea." Harry muttered to himself.

He walked forward and pulled himself up and into the statues gaping mouth. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Instead of finding a room covered in dirt and grime and the floor covered with animal bones. He found the complete opposite. It was a large circular stone room, with three large wooden doors and a large circular hole in the wall, showing how the Basilisk emerged from the statue.

He walked to the middle door and opened it revealing a room about the size of the Gryffindor common room and was filled with books. He looked around in wonder. Bookcases of well preserved scrolls and books filled the shelves. He walked through the shelves and looked at some of the titles. He recognized some of the titles, he had them sitting in his trunk in his dorm in the Rockman cabinet. He did know that some if not most of the books were extremely rare, only a few copies left in the world.

He exited the room and went through the door on the right. It turned out to be a office/study. A large stone fireplace sat on the wall to his right and next to it was a wooden door. In front of him was a large desk and chair. Shelves filled with more books lined the right wall. He walked up to them and immediately noticed that they were all written in Parseltounge. He pulled one of the larger books off the shelf and open the cover.

His eyes widened at what he saw written on the first page.

'_A Guide to Magical Defense by Salazar Slytherin.'_

He couldn't believe it. He was holding a book written by one of the founders. Not only that but by Salazar Slytherin himself, the most hated founder of them all. Harry quickly replaced the book and started browsing through more of them looking at all the different subjects that had been written about. He saw that they were all written by Slytherin. He had just stumbled on a treasure trove of books that no one even knew existed. He was even willing to bet that Voldemort didn't know of their existence. He was nearly giddy.

'**Sylvia. Do you realize what these are?' **ha asked her, running his fingers over the spines.

She shook her head, **'No snake-child. I assume they are books.'**

Harry looked down at her with a slight frown, **'These were written by Salazar Slytherin. These are probably the only copies of these texts in existence and I'm only one of two people who can read them.'**

' **What are you going to do with them?' **she asked him. **' Surely you will make them available to others. Won't you?'**

' **I don't know.' **he answered.

What would he do with them? Obviously he couldn't just leave them down here forever. Eventually he would take them back to his dorm but for now he was sure they would be alright down here. First he wanted to read through a few of them to figure out what exactly was written inside of them.

He walked across the room to the wooden door next to the fireplace. He opened it and saw that it held a few old robes, that over time had slowly started to fall apart. He was about to close the door when he noticed something hanging in the back corner. He pulled out the first set of clothes and noticed a second set that had been hanging behind them.

The first set of clothes turned out to be a set of dueling robes. Harry was sure they hadn't been worn since Slytherin's time or close to it. They were a dark green, so dark they were almost black, black stitching lined the hems and cuffs. He looked closely at it and realized the stitching was made to look like a snake. A matching dark green cloak went with it and had the same snake designs on the hems and cuffs.

The second set turned out to be nothing more then a vest and a pair of pants made of some kind of leather. He thought it could be Basilisk skin but he wasn't sure. He set them on the desk. He only then remembered that he hadn't brought anything down with him to carry anything he found back up to the surface. He hung the robes and Basilisk skin clothes back in the small closet, he would return for them in a few days.

He left the room and walked towards the third and last door. He pushed it open revealing a potions lab. Two long wooden tables sat in the middle of the room, each had four cauldrons sitting on them. A wooden door stood in the center of the back wall, curious Harry walked over to it and pushed it open. It turned out to be a storage room. Ingredients, cauldrons and other supplies lined the shelves and were stacked on the floor.

Harry walked around examining the ingredients, he could tell it they were still usable or not. After a millennium he didn't think they would be but he didn't pretend to know that much about potions. This was just another reason why he would have to bring Snape down here.

' **Snake-child. We should return to the castle soon. We have been down here for most of the morning.' Sylvia informed him.**

Harry looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that she was right. She had woken him up at seven o'clock and it was now eleven o'clock. He had been down here for four hours.

' **Okay Syl. Lets go back. Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where I am.' Harry told his familiar. **

Harry left the potions lab and made his back to the main chamber. Slytherin's mouth slowly shut itself. Harry stared at wondering how it knew when to close itself. _' Probably has something to do with triggering some kind of ward or something.'_ he thought to himself. He walked out of the main chamber and stopped at the door.

' **Close.'** he hissed. The two halves slid back into place along with the snake.

He slowly made his way back towards the pipe. He climbed back up the cave in and dropped back down on the other side. He rubbed his back and glared up at the large pile of rocks. He reached the pipe going up and realized he didn't have a way to get back up to the Myrtle's bathroom.

' **Sylvia how do you propose we get back up to the castle?' **he asked her.

' **I'm not sure snake-child. I believe that Slytherin would have made a way that would enable him to leave without the aid of a phoenix.' **she answered him.

Harry just stared down at her. **' I'm sure he did Sylvia but it would have been much easier if he had just build some stairs in the first place.'**

As he said the word stairs a rumbling filled the cavern and out of the pipe, steps slowly slid out of the sides of the pipe.

' **Well that answers my problems.' **Harry hissed out loud.

Harry made his way up the stairs, cautious of every step, not sure if the steps were all that stable after a millennium. He made it to the top and gathered up his Invisibility Cloak before turning back to the gaping hole in the middle of the bathroom.

' **Close' **

The sinks slid back into place, covering the gaping hole. He quickly spelled his clothes clean. He opened the bathroom door and looked to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one he quickly slid out of the bathroom and made his way towards the Gryffindor common room.

Two figures stepped out from behind a suit of armor.

" He was down there for four hours Fred. Tonight we are going to talk to him." George said to his twin. As they both watched the younger boy walk away.

George followed Harry with his eyes until he turned a corner. " We'll do it when he is alone."

The two of them stepped out from behind the suit of armor and walked down to the Great Hall.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry walked into the common room and was immediately assaulted by Ron and Hermione.

" Harry where have you been all morning?" Hermione asked.

" I had to go look something up in the Library. Then I got sidetracked and lost track of time. Why?" he asked, looking at her curiously, wondering what could have happened in just a couple of hours.

" McGonagall is looking for you mate." Ron said. " She said it was important and that we were to tell you to meet her in the Hospital Wing."

" Why the Hospital Wing?" he was genuinely curious as to why she would want to meet him there, though he could take a guess.

Ron just shrugged, " She didn't tell us.

" You should go Harry." Hermione urged. " McGonagall has been asking for you for over an hour."

Harry gave an internal sigh but nodded outwardly. " I'll see you guys later then. Oh, can one of you put Sylvia on my bed for me." He unwrapped her from his wrist and handed her to Hermione, who took with a look of apprehension and nervousness.

He gave her small smile, " Don't worry she won't hurt you. See you later." he told her before turning and walking out of the portrait hole.

He made his way slowly to the hospital wing, wanting to delay the inevitable for as long as he could. He knew what this was about or at least he thought he did. He could only think of one reason why McGonagall would want to meet him in the hospital wing and that was because of the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's. He remembered his angry rant over the summer and should have realized that the adults would want to do something. He honestly thought that he would have been talked to sooner and by Sirius or Remus or both. He hadn't thought of McGonagall as the one doing the talking.

After taking the longest route to the hospital wing that he knew he stood in front of the doors wondering if it was too late to turn back and hide out by the lake for a couple of hours.

He was just about to turn around and walk away when the doors opened and revealed the annoyed figure of Professor Snape.

" Finally decided to join us Mr. Potter." he said quietly. " Get in here."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and walked through the open door. Snape pushed passed him and made his way swiftly between the rows of beds and down to the very end of the ward. Harry saw that not only was Snape there but so was McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and surprisingly Dumbledore. Harry followed the professor at a slower pace.

" What's going on here?" Harry asked, looking around at all of them.

" Mr. Potter come over here please." McGonagall instructed.

Harry walked over to the group. He was nervous, he knew what this was about and he didn't want to deal with it. Harry hadn't been thinking when he had started yelling about the Dursley's abusive ways towards him. He had hoped that they would try not to make not much of it but obviously his hopes had failed. He suddenly wished he had decided to not give Sylvia to Hermione, he could really use her comfort right now.

Dumbledore smiled down at him, though he didn't quiet meet his eyes. Harry just ignored it, he would call the Headmaster on it later, after he learned Occlumency.

" Harry over the summer you told us that the Dursley's were abusive towards you. Since then I have been working on getting them arrested for child abuse, child endangerment and child neglect. We need physical evidence of what they did to you. Madame Pomfrey will be performing a spell that will show us the residual evidence of all of your injuries. If you would please come over here Madame Pomfrey will get started." He looked at Harry with a small, sad smile, though still not looking him right in the eye.

Harry shook his head and slowly started to back away. " No. They never did anything to me. I lied about it. They never hit me. I was just really clumsy as a kid. I was always injuring myself. I swear." He didn't want to deal with this. He had hidden it for years and had turned out fine. Well, mostly fine. Overall though he thought he turned out pretty good.

He could see the looks of disbelief on there faces and also looks of pity. He hated it. He didn't want pity from them, he just wanted to be left alone. If he told, then the whole school would know and he couldn't deal with that, not with everything else he had to deal with. His eyes shifted around the room and he started to shuffle his feet. His muscles were taught, ready to run at any sign they were trying to corner him.

McGonagall noticed this and slowly walked towards him, being careful to not scare him away. " Harry you know that's not true. You don't have to protect them any longer. You will not be returning there I promise. You must go through with this I know you don't want to return to them."

Harry shook his head, his hair unconsciously turning maroon in his nervousness. He was so focused on his thoughts that he never noticed Snape walking behind him and putting himself in front of the doors, blocking the only exit.

" Please just leave me alone." he backed away from them. He was scared, embarrassed, ashamed and nervous. When he got closer to the doors he turned around and made a break for it. He ran right into Snape.

" Not so fast Potter." he said quietly.

He grabbed Harry around the middle effectively pinning his arms to his sides, and forced him back to the group.

" Please let me go." Harry pleaded up at Snape. " Don't make me do this professor. Please don't make me do this. Professor, please. Just let me go."

Harry started to shake, he was so nervous. Snape stopped and stared down at the shaking boy he basically held in his arms. He raised an eyebrow when the teens hair started to cycle through different colors; maroon, pink, and his natural black. He glanced up at the Headmaster with a look of bewilderment.

" Severus please bring him over here." Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Severus sighed and grumbled slightly before lifting Harry into his arms, carrying him over to the specified bed. He was surprised that the boy didn't respond to being carried. He laid him carefully onto it and stepped away to stand next to Dumbledore and McGonagall. He was surprised that Harry hadn't responded to any of the movement at all.

" Severus would you please gather me a Calming Draught. I think it would be best for Mr. Potter."

He nodded and retrieved the requested potion. He handed it to her and she nodded his head in thanks. She handed it to Harry who looked at it before quickly swallowing it. Harry stopped shaking and his hair stopped cycling through colors, finally settling on a bright pink. He closed his eyes warily, wanting nothing more then to wake up and realize this was all a really bad dream.

" That will keep you calm while the spell does its work." Madame Pomfrey told him.

She waved her wand at him causing his clothes to fly off him and fold themselves at the foot of the bed, leaving him in only his boxers.

They stared at him in shock. The entire front of his body was lined with thin white scars of all sizes, littered his chest and legs. They were sure if they had him turn over there would be similar scars on his back. They all felt that what they were seeing was just a small portion of what he went through.

" What spell are you going to use?" he asked looking anywhere but at there faces. He hated revealing his scars to people. Not even his friends had seen them, he had perfected Concealment charms by the first Quidditch game in his first year.

" I'm going to use a spell that will cause all of your past injuries to glow a different color. We need to see where they were and make a note of them."

"_Ostendo Preteritus Pestifer." _she said, waving her wand over him.

Slowly he started to glow different colors. All three professors stared at him in horror. Dumbledore and McGonagall had known about the abuse and Snape through them but none thought it was this bad. Even Pomfrey looked surprised. Harry quickly turned his right hand over so they wouldn't see the scars caused by the Blood Quill. He didn't want them to know yet, it wasn't the right time.

" Poppy what do all the colors mean?" McGonagall asked.

" They signify all the different injuries he has received in his life and that were not properly taken care of. Purple indicates bruises, yellow is sprained, fractured or broken bones, red is internal bleeding, blue are cuts and scratches, orange are burns, green means he dislocated a joint and black is a head injury." She answered them while writing down the results on a piece of parchment.

Harry's entire front was practically covered in a purple glow. Both his arms and his left ankle were glowing yellow as were four of his ribs, three on his left side and one on his right. Three fingers on his left hand were also emitting a yellow glow. Glowing lines of blue littered his whole body, though they were mostly concentrated on his arms and legs. A large section on his stomach was glowing orange, indicating a severe burn there. A green glow incased Harry's right shoulder and right knee, both had been dislocated at some point. What worried them most was the black glow that surrounded the teens head.

" Harry can you turn over for me?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Harry rolled over, revealing his back and some of his worst injuries. If the professors thought Harry's front was bad they were in for a big surprise.

Harry's back was just as bad as his front, it too was covered in a purple glow. Poppy was just glad that his spine showed no sign of injury. No new yellow or green glows were the only promising notes. His back and legs was littered with hundreds of blue glowing lines, some had to have been made with a belt or something similar they were so thick. Thick lines of orange also covered the backs of his legs.

Madame Pomfrey finished documenting his injuries. She started to wave her wand when she was stopped by Snape.

" Poppy wait there is something else on his back." Snape spoke up.

He looked closer at Harry, focusing intently on the blue lines that littered his back. He could swear that something was written in the chaos. His eyes widened suddenly and he raised his head to look Pomfrey in the eyes.

" He had the word freak carved into his back." he informed them.

All three adults looked at him before focusing on Harry themselves. It didn't take long for them to see what he was talking about. In about four inch letters was the word FREAK. It was almost impossible to see through all the blue lines but it was there. Harry closed his eyes and rolled on to his side to escape the stares he was receiving.

"_Finite_." whispered Madame Pomfrey. All the lights went out leaving Harry looking even more pale then normal.

" Mr. Potter you can rest here for the afternoon or you may leave. We will wait for you to get redressed." She told him, a sympathetic look on her face. She pulled the curtain closed around his bed, letting get redressed in peace.

He quickly pulled on his uniform and robes then stepped outside of the divider.

" I'll leave. I need some time to myself." said Harry quietly, answering the question she had asked a minute before.

" Mr. Potter tomorrow night you will report to my office after dinner. We will have to see some of your memories of what the Dursley's did to you. It's best we get it over with sooner rather then later." Dumbledore informed him, softly.

There eyes met briefly and Harry felt an almost overwhelming amount of hate for the man. He quickly averted his gaze and stared down at his shoes.

" Yes sir." Harry whispered, his voice so quiet they almost didn't hear him.

He turned and made his way out of the wing. He stared at his feet the whole way. As soon as he walked out the door he made a mad dash to the Room of Requirements. He was angry, ashamed, embarrassed and so many other emotions he just need a place where he could be alone to think for awhile and release all of the pent up anger he had.

He made it to the seventh floor and stopped in front of the wall opposite Barnabas the Barmy. He paced in front of the blank wall repeating the mantra, '_I need a place to be alone where I can break stuff, I need a place to be alone where I can break stuff, I need a place to be alone where I can break stuff.'_ A simple wooden door appeared and Harry wasted no time in going in.

Inside was a large room filled with vases, plates, glasses and just about anything that he could break. A few dummies also stood in the corners ready for when he would need them. There was also a fireplace and a couch, apparently the room thought he might want to rest when he was done. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at a large vase.

" _Expulso." _he shouted.

The vase exploded sending shards of glass flying.

" _Deprimo. Diffindo. Reducto._"

Vases, plates and glasses exploded, shattered and cracked. Harry cast spells until every last piece of glass was on the floor in pieces. He sighed heavily before walking over to the couch so he could rest for a bit, feeling better then he had in a while. He felt less stressed then he had in a long time. _' I guess I really did just need to release my pent up anger and frustration.' _

He needed to think over how he was going to go about the rest of the year. He knew he had to get everything right the first time as he didn't get a third chance after this.

' _I definitely have to try to stop the attack on Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I send Dumbledore an owl telling him that it isn't safe. No they wouldn't believe it or would think it was a trap. Next, get back at Umbridge.' _He traced the scarred words etched into his hand. _' If I do this right not only can I get her on the illegal use of a Blood Quill but also sending Dementors after me. If I wait until the DoM incident I can also get her on attempting to cast the Cruciatus Curse.' _He smirked a little at that thought._ ' I should just let her cast it so that way she gets an automatic life sentence in Azkaban.'_

He stood up and started to pace in front of the fireplace. First and foremost he needed a place where he could brew his potions. _' I can't brew them in Myrtle's bathroom. First too many people have access to it. It was just to easy for someone to walk in when he was in the middle of a crucial step. Second it just it isn't that well hidden. I am making illegal potions and I have no wish to see what the inside of Azkaban looks like.' _He chuckled quietly to himself. Slowly a plan started to form in his mind. He knew exactly where he could start brewing his potions and nobody would be able to find them.

He sat up and looked over at the dummies that stood against the walls. He pulled out his wand and walked over to them. He wanted to try out a few of the dark spells he had learned about over the summer.

" _Elicio Novacula_." he said and pointed his wand at the closest dummy.

Half a dozen knives appeared before they hurled themselves at the dummies mid section. They embedded themselves in the dummy with a dull thud. He lowered his wand and walked over to inspect the potential damage that could have been done if it had been a person. Half the knives had embedded themselves to the hilt while the other half were embedded about half way. He was impressed, for the first time casting the spell he thought he did a pretty damn good job.

" _Finite_." the knives disappeared, leaving thin holes as the only evidence they had been there.

He walked away and raised his wand and took aim once again.

" _Elicio Lupatus_." a dozen small but very sharp spikes appeared, hanging in the air before launching themselves at the dummy, just as the knives had done.

He spent the next hour practicing spells, both light and dark. Many of the spells he wanted to try worked best if you were doing them to an actual person not a dummy. He would just have to wait. Knowing his luck he would have his chance eventually.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. He was surprised when Fred and George walked in. George closed the door behind him and spelled the door locked behind him. They looked around the room taking in the broken glass and ceramics but both ignored it, there attention focused on Harry only.

Harry sat up and looked at the two warily. " Hey guys. What do guys need?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other.

He thought about needing two more chairs and two appeared behind Fred and George.

" Take a seat guys." Harry motioned to the two chairs behind them.

They looked surprised at the chairs before the pulled them closer to the couch and sat down.

" We need talk about where you went this morning. We saw you on the map." said George.

" You went down to the Chamber of Secrets." Fred gave him a hard stare. " You were there for over four hours."

Harry stared at them surprised. He had thought he had been careful, obviously not. He was upset at them for following him and practically spying on him. He stared down at the floor wondering how he could talk himself out of this mess.

" Why were you down there Harry?" George asked, an under lying hint of anger in his voice.

" I just wanted to know what was down there." Harry told them nonchalantly. " See what it looked like without having to watch out for a giant snake trying to kill me."

Fred glared at him, " For four hours? I don't think so. We know that isn't the truth. You're lying. Either you tell us the truth or we go tell someone who will get you to tell the truth."

Harry jumped up from the couch and glared at them angrily.

" It's a big a chamber and it has a lot of pipes leading out from the main chamber. It took a while to search it all." Harry said, his hair turned a bright red color.

George jumped up from his chair and stood in front of Harry.

" You have been acting weird all summer Harry. We aren't as oblivious as we look. We know you are planning on doing something." George said, angry at the younger boy.

Fred jumped up to stand next to his twin. " What ever is going on with you, you can tell us. Harry we can't begin to understand what you went through last June, with Cedric and You-Know-Who but you need to talk to someone about it. Not go gallivanting around the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry stared at them both he didn't think they would bring up what happened during the third task. He still hadn't fully come to terms with what had happened that night and didn't think he would ever be able forgive himself for putting the older boy in the middle of danger.

Harry looked up at them, his eyes now holding a slightly haunted look. " I promise you I'm not doing anything dangerous. I just wanted to what else was down there. It was a one time thing I won't be going back down."

Fred and George both looked like they didn't believe him.

" I promise." Harry gave both of them a smile. " Now if you don't mind I'm going to go down to the kitchens, I missed breakfast and lunch and I'm hungry."

He gave them one last parting smile before walking out of the room. Fred and George watched him go.

" You think he was telling the truth?" Fred asked.

George looked at the closed door.

" No."


	14. The Meeting

I'm not going to say anything except, please don't kill me. I am so sorry for not updating this story and I honestly don't have a valid excuse. I simply lost interest in it and my other Harry Potter story. My Harry Potter muse, Tucker, left me. I was very sad and heartbroken about it. He packed his bags and left. And hasn't returned until just very recently.

What I am in desperate need of is a beta. Someone who will not only edit my stories but will also make sure I update on a mostly regular basis. Someone who will encourage me and not let me give up. If you think you are up to it then please send me a message.

So without further ado, here is chapter 13.

______________________________________________________________________

The following night Harry was plagued with nightmares of his time with the Dursley's and all that they had done to him through the years. He would only sleep for an hour or so at a time before he would shoot up in bed, his eyes wild, looking for his Uncle. It would take Sylvia and her soothing words to get him to calm down enough so he could try to falling back asleep.

Finally at 5:00 Harry gave up trying to sleep and got up to get ready for the day. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt and his converse. He pulled out the potions book that held the potions he would be brewing over the next few months. He picked up Sylvia, who was still sleeping, and wrapped her around his neck. He made his way down to the common room and sat down in the chair in front of the unlit fireplace.

He let his thoughts drift to the night before. After his confrontation with Fred and George he had spent the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione. He had been mostly silent, working quietly on homework with them. He was just grateful that they had respected his silent request and had not asked why McGonagall wanted to see him in the Hospital Wing.

He hadn't noticed his eyes had closed until he felt someone shaking his shoulder gently. He blinked his eyes open and two faces hovered over his, making Harry think he was seeing double.

" Harry, mate wake up."

Harry blinked a couple more times before his vision cleared and he realized that Fred and George were standing above him.

" Fred, George. What are you doing?" Harry asked, he sat up and looked at them with a curious gaze. He was a little nervous being around them after the night before.

" We saw you sleeping and wanted to make sure that you were okay." George said, his worried filled eyes taking in Harry's haggard form.

" And to give you this." Fred said, holding the map for Harry to take.

" Thanks." he took the map from him. That was one less thing he needed to worry about at least." I'm fine by the way. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Both of them were looking at him with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything else. Fred took a seat next to him while George sat down in the chair. The three just sat in near silence. Fred and George talked quietly and Harry let their voices lull him into a haze. Harry felt his eyelids start to grow heavy and couldn't fight against the fatigue much longer and he drifted between wakefulness and unconsciousness. Somehow he had fallen to the side and his head now rested against Fred's shoulder.

He was only partially aware of feeling someone moving him so he lay length wise on the couch. He felt a blanket be draped over him and soft foot falls moving away from the couch. He didn't know how long he slept for but the next time he became aware of his surroundings he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder.

" Harry, wake up. Come on. It's time for breakfast."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing over him. He noticed that he had fallen asleep in the common room for the second time that morning. He saw that one of the twins had draped a blanket over him. He felt something move against the back of his head and knew that Sylvia had moved from her spot around her neck.

Harry looked back up at Hermione. " What time is it?"

" Its about 7:30. Fred told me he and George found you sleeping down here a little after 5:30 and that you fell back asleep less then ten minutes later. You've been sleeping for almost two hours. Did you get any sleep last night?"

" Not really." Harry answered honestly. " Where's Ron?" Harry noticed that his friend seemed to be missing.

" He went down to the Great Hall already. He's been gone about ten minutes." Hermione noticed the change of subject but decided not to comment on it. " Hurry up and get ready before he eats all the food before we get the chance to eat."

Harry smiled up at her. He stood and folded up the blanket and put where his head had been. He picked Sylvia up and wrapped her around his neck.

" Ready." Harry gave her a large grin and headed for the portrait hole with Hermione following him.

" Does Sylvia go everywhere with you?" Hermione asked, eyeing the black snake that was around Harry's neck with apprehension. She still had mixed feelings about deadly snake but kept them to herself.

Harry stroked her head and gave his friend a smile. " Just about. I think yesterday was the first time I left her in the dorm since term started."

Hermione didn't mention it again and the two of them walked down to the Great Hall in silence. They walked in and made there way to where Ron was sitting.

The two sat down and filled their plates with food, Harry less then the others.

Hermione looked at his plate, " Harry aren't you going to eat more?"

Harry looked down at his plate then glanced at hers, noticing the difference in the serving sizes. Ron's plate was nearly overflowing with food and was a poor comparison. Hermione's was better portioned and he quickly compared hers to his, he had about half of what she had.

" I'm just not that hungry Hermione."

Hermione frowned at him, " You should really eat more Harry. Your going to get sick if you don't."

Harry ignored her and started eating. Hermione huffed at him and ignored him for the rest of breakfast. Ron started a conversation with Harry about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. Harry had a hard time keeping the knowing look off his face when Ron mentioned the open Keeper position. He decided to simply indulge Ron and when he tried out for the position to support him wholeheartedly.

They had finished breakfast and Harry was currently trying to get Hermione to forgive him.

" Come on Hermione," he begged. " I'll do what ever you want for the rest of the day. Even homework."

She continued to ignore him.

He jumped in front of her and gave her a puppy dog look. " Please."

Hermione who had been fighting a smile gave in and laughed at him, Harry grinned at her.

" Homework? Harry you can't honestly want to spend your day in the Library doing homework." Ron whined, not enjoying the prospect of spending the day in the Library.

" Ron it won't kill you to spend one day doing homework." Harry said, " Besides the sooner you get it done the more time you have to do something else later."

Ron seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded, albeit reluctantly, " Alright, besides I've got to work on a dream diary for Trelawney anyway."

The trio went up to their dorms to gather their belongings before they headed for the Library. They found a table in an out of the way corner and settled down. Harry worked on his potions essay and his Charms and Herbology homework. They spent the next three hours working quietly, with Harry helping Ron with his dream diary. He remembered some of the more outrageous predictions they had come up with before and suggested a few of them to Ron. Hermione frowned at them but decided not to say anything, Harry grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to the book in front of her. Three hours later they had all finished and had, had Hermione check over everything they were finally done and headed back to the dorm.

" Hey you want to play a round of chess?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned, " Sure. You know I'm going to win right?"

" Yeah probably." Harry said laughing.

They spent the next few hours playing chess, with Ron winning all of the games but a few of the games where Harry didn't loose quite as bad as he could have. They were about to start their ninth game when the portrait opened and McGonagall entered. She spotted Harry and walked over to him.

" Mr. Potter. The Headmaster would like to see you in his office." she said.

He looked up surprised, he wasn't supposed to report to the Dumbledore's office until after

dinner. " Okay Professor. I'll see you guys later." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. He picked up Sylvia and wrapped her around his neck, ignoring the look McGonagall gave him.

" Dumbledore thought it would be easier if we did this before dinner." McGonagall told him, answering his unasked question.

He followed her quietly out of the common room and through the halls. He didn't want to do this, he really didn't. They made it to Dumbledore's office faster then he had thought possible.

They stopped in front of the griffin statue and McGonagall gave the password, "Bloodpops." and it moved out of the way revealing the spiral staircase. Harry slowly walked up, McGonagall trailing behind him. Once they reached the Headmasters door he stood to the side and allowed McGonagall to go inside first before he quickly followed.

The inside of the office was very much the same as it had been after Dumbledore revealed the prophecy to him. One thing was out of place though. Harry noticed that Dumbledore's pensieve sat on his desk and was almost sure of what he was going to be asked to do. He then noticed Snape standing off to the side. Harry couldn't quiet read the expression on his face and wasn't even going to try.

" Harry, how are you today?" Dumbledore asked as a greeting.

" I've been better Professor." answered Harry softly.

Dumbledore nodded, " Of course. This must be very difficult for you Harry and I want to thank you for going through this. Not many would be willing to face this after so many years. I asked you hear because I would like for you to show us some of your memories of the Dursley's abuse."

Harry grimaced, he really didn't want to share those particular memories with anyone let alone Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Especially Snape. The thought of being forced to relive the abuse he suffered was a lot to ask, even more so with an audience to watch it.

Snape noticed his hesitance and decided to speak up, " Potter this is the only way we will be able to take your relatives to court. We wouldn't be able to convict them in the muggle world but it's much easier to do so in the magical world. To do that, we need to view your memories."

Harry looked at him, wondering why Snape seemed to care. " They're muggles. How can they stand trial in the magical world? They're not apart of it."

" You are though Harry." McGonagall answered. " Any parent or guardian that is responsible for a magical child is subject to our laws."

" How many memories do I need to show you?" asked Harry as he eyed the pensieve.

" We need you to show us the first time you were hit by your uncle and the worst beating you received from your uncle." Dumbledore told him.

Harry grimaced. _'Of course they want to make me relive two of the worst moments of my life.'_ he thought. Sylvia seemed to sense his discomfort and poked her head out of his robes. Harry raised a hand and stroked it across her back. He was glad that he hadn't passed her off to Hermione before he left the common room. He was going to need her silent support if he was to get through this.

He pulled out his wand and raised it to his temple, the whole time focusing his thoughts on the first time his uncle had ever raised a hand to him. He pulled the now glowing wand tip away from his head and placed it in the pensieve. He repeated the process twice more, this time though, his thoughts were focused on the two worst beatings he'd ever received. At the slightly curious look he received from he simply shrugged in response.

" I couldn't decide which was worse." he said simply. He missed the looks of shock that passed over their faces.

" Mr. Potter you do not have to come with us. If you think reliving these memories will be to difficult for you, we'll understand." McGonagall told him.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it. He didn't really have any desire to relive those memories again and he knew he would. In his nightmares.

" I'd rather stay here Professor. If that's not to much trouble?" Harry said.

Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic smile, " Of course not Harry."

The three professors placed their hands in the basin and disappeared. Harry sat down on the couch and stared down at his hands. The sound of flapping wings startled him into looking up and saw Fawkes sitting on the arm rest looking at him.

" Hey Fawkes." Harry said.

He raised his hand and gently stroked the birds head. Fawkes bumped his head against Harry's hand, a sure sign that he didn't want Harry to stop. Harry was happy to oblige.

" I don't know if I can do this Fawkes. I know I thought I could do all of this but now?" Harry told Fawkes softly. " What if I can't save him? What if after everything I do this year he still dies. Selene gave me all of these advantages but what if they aren't enough to save him. I've had to watch him die once I can't do that again. I'd rather die then watch him die again." Harry wiped a stray tear from his face.

Fawkes sensing his distress let out a calming trill. Harry smiled appreciatively at him.

" Thanks Fawkes." Harry took a shallow breath. " I need to believe that I can do this. I have to be able to do this. Not just for me but for Remus and Tonks. I don't want them to have to go through that loss again."

He was about to say more when the pensieve tossed out the professors. When he saw there reactions he was shocked. Dumbledore walked slowly to his desk and sank wearily into it, a sorrowful look on his face. He noticed McGonagall's eyes seemed misty, like she was holding back tears. It wasn't these two reactions that had him the most surprised though, no that dubious honor went to Snape. The potions masters hands were clenched tightly into fists, his jaw locked so tight that the tendons in his neck were starting to stand out. Seemingly senescing the mood, Fawkes let out a calming trill. Dumbledore smiled at him in appreciation and turned his attention to Harry.

" Harry I first want to apologize for the part I played in your suffering. When I placed you on the Dursley's doorstep that night, I really thought that Petunia would put aside her differences and care for you." Dumbledore looked him in the eye and Harry started back. " I wish I could take back that decision so you wouldn't have to go through those years of suffering. I hope you can except my deepest apologies."

Harry gave the old wizard a small smile, " I except professor. You couldn't have known what they were doing to me."

" Harry I hate to have to ask you this but I need to ask you a few questions about what you have showed us." Dumbledore asked.

" Okay." said Harry.

" How old were exactly in the memories?"

" I was four the first time he beat me. The second one you saw I was six and the last one I was nine." Harry answered.

" Would you be willing to allow these memories to be shown in court?"

Harry gave a mental wince, of all the things he didn't want, that was high on the list. Instead of answering verbally he gave a small nod.

" One last question Harry then you are free to go. Are you willing to take the Dursley's to trial?"

" Yes." he whispered.

Dumbledore smiled at him. " Thank you Harry. You are free to go."

Harry stood and said goodbye to McGonagall and Snape and walked out of the office. He made his up the staircase, passed the seventh floor and continued up until he reached the Astronomy tower. He walked over to the low wall and looked out over the sprawling grounds. He could make out Hogsmeade in the distance and when he looked out over the Forbidden Forest, he watched as a Thestral flew over the treetops. He ignored all of this slid down the wall. He kept his knees bent and his arms wrapped around them. He didn't cry, just sat there in silence, his mind reliving the memories of abuse over and over again.

It was well after dark before he pulled himself up and stumbled back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was empty, and Harry realized that everyone was probably at dinner. He briefly thought about going down to the Great Hall but decided against it and continued up the staircase to his dorm room.

He fell into his bed without bothering to change his clothes and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

______________________________________________________________________

**Important. Must Read. **

Not my best chapter but after so long I figure something is better then nothing. R&R. I already have the next few chapters mapped out and will get busy writing them. Harry Potter or Harry Lestrange will be updated by the end of next week. So keep an eye out for it.


	15. The DA

The next few weeks passed in relative peace for Harry, something he was very grateful for. He kept his head down in Defense and was able to slide under Umbridge's radar. He noticed the way she kept watching him during meals in the Great Hall but just ignored her. Harry had been unsurprised to read in the Daily Prophet that Umbridge had once again been appointed High Inquisitor. He just hoped that she left him alone as long as he didn't say anything to provoke her. Harry realized that if he didn't try to heal his hand then it was more likely to form a scar, especially after all of the hours of detention he'd served that one week of classes. He hated the idea of leaving any trace of her actions on him but if it would get her sent to Azkaban, he could always get it looked at afterwards.

He'd finally settled on a place to brew his three potions and after a long internal debate, he'd finally decided on the Room of Requirements. His top reason for choosing it was that few people knew where it was and he could easily hide from those who did know its location. His other choice was the Chamber of Secrets and as private at the Chamber was, it was a pain to get back up to Myrtle's bathroom.

He was already close to being done with the Sight Serum and estimated that it would be finished by the time the first Hogsmeade weekend came around. The potion that would increase his stamina would take a little longer to complete and would be ready in mid-November. While the potion to improve his body was taking the longest to complete. It was only a little less then half way to being done and as he figured, it wouldn't be done until just a two weeks before Christmas holidays.

The one event that he'd have more then pleased if it hadn't happened, was when Hermione had finally gotten around to asking him to teach Defense. He remembered the argument they'd had clearly.

_Flashback_

"_Harry please. Umbridge isn't teaching us anything that will prepare us for what's going to come. You know more defensive spells then most of the seventh years. You've fought against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. You know how they fight. Please you have to help us." Hermione begged. _

_Harry was making his way through the virtually empty common room, attempting to escape from Hermione and her insistent begging. He loved her like a sister but right now he just wanted to send a Silencing spell at her and hope that he could escape to his dorm before she got someone to take it off for her. When he'd come back he'd made a mental list of events he wanted to change, starting the D.A. had been one of them. _

_Yes it had been fun and it had felt good to know that he was helping his friends with defense but it had also been a lot of pressure. He'd had to juggle the D.A., school, Umbridge, Voldemort and his visions. Even now that he knew how to handle Umbridge and he knew what his visions meant, he still wasn't sure how he felt about trying to juggle of those different things at once. _

" _Maybe she's right mate." Ron suddenly stepped up next to them. " You know more about defense then any of us. Umbridge doesn't want us to learn anything, so she's not going to be teaching us anything. You're the person we can turn to." _

_Harry groaned, now Ron was ganging up on him. He knew from experience that Hermione wasn't going to stop bugging him until she got her way. He figured it would just be easier if he just agreed to teach them. _

_He rounded on Hermione and Ron and stared at them both. " If I say yes to this Hermione, will you stop pestering me about it?" _

_Hermione smiled, " Thank you Harry. You don't know how much this will help us all."_

" _Oh, I think I do." he said dryly. _

" _I'll get started on a list of people who might like to join. Then we should decide on a date and place to meet." Hermione walked off for her dorm, still muttering to herself about how the best way to get the yet to be named D.A. up and running. _

_Harry shook his head as he watched her leave. Even after all of this time, he still wondered about her on occasion._

_End Flashback _

Harry had began to think about places that would be secret and safe for the two dozen or so people he thought would show up to the first meeting. He knew they couldn't go to the Hogshead again, as Dung was going to be there and that would take away the secret part of their secret club. He decided against having it inside the castle somewhere, since he knew the portraits talked. Anyplace in Hogsmeade was a bad idea, since anyone could hear them and any wards Harry could put up around them would be suspicious. He'd taken a walk out on the grounds one night in his Grim form and wandered into the Forbidden Forest and had stumbled across a clearing about fifty yards in. It was secluded enough that it was unlikely one of the creatures that inhabited the Forest or Hagrid would interrupt them but it was close enough to the tree line that if they needed to get out safely they could. So when Hermione had brought up the issue for a meeting place a few days after he'd found the clearing, Harry had been able to assuage her worries.

_Flashback_

_Harry entered the Great Hall and walked over to where Hermione and Ron were waiting. He smiled at them as he took his seat and began to fill his plate with food. _

" _I think I found a place where we can we hold our first meeting." Hermione said, just loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. " I think we should hold it at the Hogshead at the next Hogsmead weekend. Students don't go there often and it's out of the way so we won't be overheard. What do you think?" _

" _I don't know if that's such a good idea Hermione." Harry said. " I was thinking about where we could all gather and not be seen or heard. I looked around here in the castle and out on the grounds and found a clearing in the Forbidden Forest that would be perfect."_

_Hermione and Ron looked at him like he'd grown a second head. _

" _Are you crazy Harry. We can't all meet up in the Forest. You know what kind of creatures live in the forest. It's insane." Ron ranted. _

" _I am very aware of what kind of creatures live in the Forest Ron. And no I'm not crazy. It's not like I went that far into the Forest. The clearing is only about fifty yards in. It's perfectly safe Ron. Aragog's children don't come that close to the grounds." Harry explained. " It's not like we're going to hold all of our meetings their anyway. We'd only go out there for this one meeting and then we'll find someplace here in the castle."_

_Hermione seemed to think about what he was saying and after a few moments she slowly nodded her hand in agreement. _

" _It's not like we'd be there for very long. An hour or two at the most."_

_Harry grinned at her, "Exactly." _

_Ron looked back and forth between them before finally agreeing with them. _

_End Flashback_

They had finally decided on having the first meeting on the first Hogsmeade weekend, right as most of the students were leaving for the village. That way those who were coming to the meeting would be able to head off to Hogsmeade after.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first ones out to the clearing. They got there a few minutes early so Harry could set up a few privacy wards. When Hermione asked him where he'd learned them he simply answered, "A book." and grinned when she scowled at him.

He'd just finished setting up the Privacy Wards when the first of the group began to arrive. Ten minutes later the clearing was filled with the rest of the DA. Harry looked around and saw that all of the people he remembered coming the first time had all come again, even Marietta Edgecombe. When Harry saw her, he wasn't sure how to feel about having the person who betrayed them once with them again. He planned on talking to her before she left for Hogsmeade. A jab in the ribs from Hermione brought him back to the present. He looked up and saw that everyone was looking up at him expectantly.

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and fought down the blush he was sure was clearly visible on his face. He remembered how this went before and he wanted to try to keep it away from his past adventures.

"I just want to say thank you for coming, especially since it's a Hogsmeade weekend. I'll keep this as short as I can. I'm not sure what you all were told this was about but I want to make it clear that I'm not going to talk about my past. I don't want to discuss anything that's happened to me, especially about last year. So if that's all you've come for, leave now." Harry waited and was pleased to see that no one made any motions to leave. "I'm glad you all decided to stay. I know some of you don't believe that Voldemort is back but that's beside the point right now. If I'm going to do this then what you believe needs to be left at the door. I'm going to be teaching you spells that will harm other people and if that bothers you then I'll understand if you don't want to stay. This is war and war is bloody, painful and deadly. I'm going to give you the means to protect yourself and your family. Weather you use them or not is up to you."

Harry paused and looked around at all of the faces staring up at him with varying degrees of shock and surprise.

"Any of you who want to participate, Hermione has a piece of parchment that we'd like you all to sign. It's a magically binding contract that will insure that if any of you tell anyone else about this group the others will know about it." Harry informed them.

He took the quill from Hermione, who was staring at him in surprise, and signed his name first. He was quickly followed by Ron and Hermione and then slowly everyone else began trickle up to sign their names. Harry watched each one of them, belatedly wondering if he had been a little to blunt. He watched as Cho and Marietta, the last two, signed their names, the later a little reluctantly.

" Cho, Marietta, can I can talk to you both? I can walk you both down to Hogsmeade." offered Harry.

Cho and Marietta and looked at each other before Cho agreed with a smile.

" Ron , Hermione," he called back to them. "I'm going to walk to Hogsmeade with Cho and Marietta. I'll meet you down there in a while."

Hermione looked between him and the two sixth year Ravenclaw girls and nodded. " Alright Harry. How about we meet in the Three Broomsticks around one."

Harry nodded and walked between Cho and Marietta as they made their way towards Hogsmeade. They were at the beginning of the road towards the village before Cho began the conversation.

" What did you want to talk about Harry?" she asked.

" I just wanted to check to see how you were doing Cho. I know I said that I didn't want to talk about what happened last June but if you want I can try to talk about it. I know you and he were close." Harry said.

" Thank you Harry. That means a lot to me." Cho said.

" It's not a problem. Do you mind if I talk to Marietta alone for a bit. We'll meet up with you at Honeydukes if that's alright with you?" he asked her.

She shrugged indifferently and Cho looked between the two before agreeing to meet them at the candy shop.

Harry watched as she walked away before he turned his attention to Marietta, who had stayed quiet for the duration of their walk. " Marietta, I know I don't know you but, if you don't mind me saying, I noticed you seemed a little hesitant to sign your name. I know that you don't believe what Dumbledore and I are saying about Voldemort coming back and I know you don't trust me but I'm just trying to help people. I understand that you only came to the meeting and only joined because of Cho but I want to know would you betray us if pressured to do so? I know your mum works for the Ministry and that Umbridge can make life there very difficult but I need you to trust that I have a plan B. Just give this group a chance."

Marietta had stopped walking and so had Harry. They stood staring at each other and Harry waited anxiously for her response to what he'd said.

" You're right I don't believe you or Dumbledore. I think the both of you are liars." she said harshly. " The only reason I even came today was because Cho begged me to. And how did you know that my mother worked at the Ministry?"

" I guessed." Harry said simply.

Marietta stared at him distrustfully, " Why should I give this group any chance at all. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell a professor about this."

" Because even if you don't trust me and think I'm a liar and a nut job, on some level you know that everything has changed." Harry told her softly, he made sure he looked directly at her as he spoke, hoping she'd see the truth in his eyes.

Marietta didn't answer right away but Harry could see her resolve slowly giving out. Finally after a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

" I can't say I will ever believe you but I'll try to give this a chance. Don't make me regret it Potter."

Harry smiled pleased with the outcome. He may not have gotten her to fully believe him or trust him but he didn't believe he'd be able to do so in just one conversation. Just getting her to give the DA a chance was a step in the right direction.

" Thank you for giving me a chance. I only have one thing to ask of you, if you don't mind?"

" What would that be?" asked Marietta, as they resumed their trek to Hogsmeade.

" If you start getting pressured from anyone to give us up to Umbridge, please come to me first. That way I can think of a plan."

Marietta hesitated before agreeing to do so. The rest of the walk to Honeydukes was spent in silence, each teen thinking over what had been said by the other. Harry spent the walk thinking up different solutions to different scenarios, while Marietta contemplated on all of what Harry said. One thing she couldn't argue with him was that he was right. Everything had changed and for better or for worse she didn't know and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

When they finally reached Hogsmeade Harry walked with Marietta to Honeydukes, where Cho stood outside waiting for them. She asked if Harry would like to join her and Marietta for the rest of the day but he politely declined, saying that he promised to meet up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks.

Cho just nodded and they bid each other good-bye before going their separate ways. Harry looked down at his watch and saw that he had a little over an hour before he had to go and meet up with Ron and Hermione and decided to wander around for a little bit. He walked past a few shops before deciding to check out the bookshop, Tomes and Scrolls.

Harry had never been inside the small store before but knew that Hermione was a frequent customer. He immediately noticed the differences from Flourish and Blotts. While the bookstore in Diagon Alley was a maze of shelves and towers of books, Tomes and Scrolls was very neatly organized. Harry saw signs hanging above each section, saying what kind of books were held there. A middle aged wizard sat on a stool behind a counter, leafing through a thick tome.

" If you need help just ask." he said, not looking up.

" I will." said Harry.

He browsed through the Defense section, looking to see if anything caught his eye and found a few that did. He pulled them down and wandered over to the Transfiguration section. He remembered Dumbledore and Voldemort using transfiguration in the duel at the Ministry and wanted to learn how to do something similar. He grabbed two books that looked promising before heading to the Charms section. An hour later he had collected sixteen books that would sure to be of use in the coming year; three Defense books, two Transfiguration, three Charms, one book on Ancient Runes, two on Potions, four books on Dueling and one book on magical artifacts titled, _The Encyclopedia of Magical Artifacts. _

He took them and placed them precariously on the counter. To his credit the owner didn't bat an eyelid at the amount of books Harry had decided to purchase. He rang them all up and Harry was pleased that the total wasn't outrageous. The books were placed in a weightless bag that easily held all of them, with room to spare. Harry thanked him and walked out of the store and made his way to the Three Broomsticks. He walked in and looked around for the distinctive red and bushy brown hair. It didn't take long for him to find them sitting at a table. He maneuvered his way through the mass of students and finally reached his friends table.

He sat down, pushing his bag underneath it so that it wouldn't get misplaced.

" How did your talk with Cho and Marietta go?" Hermione asked, not wasting anytime.

Harry grinned at his friend, " It went fine. I was just worried about Marietta and how committed she was to this group. I was watching her as everyone else signed the roster. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but in that clearing. I just asked her to give this whole thing a chance. She agreed."

" That was a good idea Harry." Hermione said impressed.

Harry grinned at the compliment and ordered a butterbeer from a passing Rosmerta.

" So now that we have a group of people, we need to find a place that's big enough for all of us to meet." Hermione said.

" We also need a way to contact everyone. We can't just pass it along by word of mouth. It could possibly take days for everyone to find out when we are gong to meet." Harry said, taking a sip from his butterbeer that had been placed in front of him. " Maybe we can use an object, place some charms on it or something."

Hermione looked intrigued, " I'll look up spells on ways to charm objects. I'm sure I can find something that will be useful."

Harry looked across to Ron and both boys grinned as she began murmuring to herself about spells and charms she could possibly use.

"So where did you go Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry took a sip of butterbeer, "Tomes and Scrolls. I just picked up a few books that looked interesting."

Hermione looked at him intrigued, "What books did you get?"

"I'll show you in the Common Room. This isn't exactly the best place to be pulling out books."

Hermione agreed with him and Ron asked if they wanted to go to Honeydukes. They agreed and paid for their drinks before walking out of the pub and towards the candy shop. They all bought a bit of their favorite candies. Harry bought a few boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. He added a dozen or so Chocolate Frogs and some Fizzing Wizzbees. He also picked up some bars of chocolate. Hermione picked a box of Sugar Quills and a few Chocoballs. She also got some chocolate, fudge and some chunks of nougat. Ron seemed to buy a bit of everything. He grabbed; Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizbees, Licorice Wands, Sugar Quills and Pumpkin Pasties.

They paid for their purchases and continued to wonder the village. By the time they were headed back up to Hogwarts all three were laden down with bags and their money pouches were definitely lighter then they were that morning. They hurried up to their dorms to put away their purchases before walking down to the Great Hall together.

Harry was anxious to finish so he could go and check on the progress of his Sight Serum. If his estimations were right he would be able to see without his glasses that night. He'd already thought ahead and was planning on transfiguring his lenses into plain glass. Hopefully it wouldn't raise anyone suspicions but so far his luck hadn't been running very high. He kept thinking about the conversations that he'd had with Fred and George and debating if he should tell them or not. If they kept confronting him, he was afraid he would have to tell them. Though he did admit to himself that it would be nice to be able to talk to someone about what he'd gone through and what he was going through.

Harry finished eating and decided to skip dessert. He told Ron and Hermione he'd meet them up in the Common Room. He hurried out of the Great Hall and up to the Room of Requirement. He reached the blank section of wall and walked back and forth in front of it thinking, _I need a place to brew my potions, I need a place to brew my potions, I need a place to brew my potions_.

A door appeared on the wall and Harry walked through it, practically giddy. He walked in and immediately checked on his still in progress potions, after making sure that they were progressing like they should he walked over to the cauldron containing the Sight Serum. He looked at the directions and followed the last few steps. Thirty minutes later Harry was ladling the potion into a glass. He quickly reread the description of what the potion and was pleased that it appeared to be correct.

" Bottoms up." Harry said to himself.

He quickly swallowed the potion and tried not to gag at the taste. He was putting the glass down when a tingling sensation started behind his eyes. The feeling quickly turned from a gentle tingling to a harsh burning. Harry pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, hoping that it would help relieve the pressure. Finally after it felt like his eyes were going to be burned out of his head the pain began to recede. He backed up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the couch and he collapsed back into it gratefully.

About five minutes later he opened his eyes was surprised when everything appeared bleary and out of focus. His slowly raised his hands and pulled off his glasses. He let out a breath when everything suddenly came into sharp and very clear focus. He jumped up, his glasses falling from his limp fingers, and couldn't help but try and look at everything at once. He'd never seen things so clearly, even with his glasses. He wondered how his sight was at night and the Room suddenly looked like the grounds on a full moon.

Even at night, real or magically created, his eye sight seemed to be just as good as when the lights were on. He thought the lights back on and he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. He picked up his glasses and transfigured the lenses into plain glass. He slipped them on and was happy that they didn't mess up his new vision. He cleared away the remains of the potion and gathered his stuff up. He looked at his watch and saw that he didn't have much time before curfew and he had no desire to get caught.

Harry walked through the Common Room, noticing that neither Ron or Hermione were at their usual table, and went up to his dorm. He tossed his bag onto his bed and grabbed his pajamas and toiletries and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He came back out and crawled into bed. He was hoping to get a full nights sleep and with Sylvia out hunting for the night, he was sure to get it. He pulled the curtains closed around his bed and buried himself underneath his blankets and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I have nothing to say except how incredibly sorry I'm for the long, long, long hiatus. The only thing I can say is the inspiration for not only this story but all of my stories has been sadly lacking. I'm going to be putting a poll up asking which stories I need to focus on and which ones I need to put on the back burner. Ultimately it'll come down to me but I want to know what all of you think. I have to many stories going on and my passion for this is dwindling.

It's also possible that I began this at such a young age that how I saw it going back then isn't how I want to write it now. So There will be a few new polls going up within the next day or two and I'd love all of your votes to help me try and figure this out.

Thanks for all of your support and reviews.


End file.
